The Lost Children
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: A long awaited republishing of 'The Lost Children' is finally here! Join the gang, Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai as they travel the dimensions and worlds with the aid of Mokona. But first, who are the two that the Dimensional Witch referred to that needs to join them on their quest?
1. Prologue

Joci: Welcome one and all! Please come on down and find yourself a comfortable seat for this reading today.

_Audience mingles as each participant finds a seat to their comfort._

Joci: For those of you who have come before for this reading of '_The Lost Children_' from 2006 all the way to the last update of 2008, I apologize for the long awaited wait. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce two familiar faces. Please come on out you two.

_From behind the curtain, a small child with fair blond hair and blue eyes stepped out followed by a taller child with wild black hair and searing red eyes. _

Joci: Audience, this is Crystalia Fai Flowright, and Haganemaru Ginryu Suwa. Would you two like to say hello to the lovely audience?

Kuro: My name is too long and personal to go by, so you can address me as Kuro.

Crys: Crystalia is my formal name, but you can call me Crys or Crystal and I don't mind.

_The audience applause along side Joci for the two children._

Joci: Crys and Kuro here are going to join me on stage before and after each reading of '_The Lost Children_'. Isn't that right.

Kuro & Crys: Yes!

Joci: Good, then we can carry on, shall we?

Kuro: Before Joci begins the reading, we have a few important announcements to make.

Crys: Joci does not hold the right's to **CLAMP**'s _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. _'_The Lost Children_' is her own personal view point and idea of how the characters and story of _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ may have traveled had there been two other companions join them on their journey.

Kuro: Crystalia and myself are two Original Characters (**OC**'s) created under the imagination of Joci and you can find her work of our reference photo's over at her art website, **www. wolfgirl17591. DeviantArt. com** (remove the **space bars** to view link)

Crys: We are located in her folder under her gallery titled '_The Lost Children_'.

Kuro: Also, we do appreciate the comments and feed backs of each reading. Please leave a simple message behind for our future planning and records.

_The audience applause as Crys and Kuro bow to the audience before taking a seat on the love seats along the curtains._

Joci: Thank you you two. And now audience, who's ready?

_The lights dimmed and a spot light shined down on Joci as she sat upon a stool in from of a microphone for the first reading._

Joci: Audience, I present to you today, **The Prologue** of '_The Lost Children_'!

* * *

**Prologue**

"It's time." Spoke a woman with long flowing black hair dressed in a slimming black dress. At that moment, as if the sky was ripped open, a goop dropped down and landed in front of her, spewing open revealing a young boy clutching a frail still girl to his body.

"Are you, the space time witch?" Asked the boy as he gathered his bearings.

"I have been called that." Replied the raven haired woman.

"Would you please… I need you to save Sakura!" He pleaded.

The raven haired woman stepped forward, "This child's name is Sakura?"

"Yes!"

"And your name?" She asked.

"I'm Syaoran." Replied the boy as the witch crouched down beside him and held her hand over Sakura's forehead.

"This child… has lost something very precious. And that something has been scattered to many different worlds. If nothing is done, this child will die." The witch replied. Standing once more she looked toward the house, "Watanuki."

A tall, slim boy with blue eyes and glasses stood by the house watching when his name was called, "Y-yes?"

"Go to our treasure room, there is something I need you to bring back." She stated and the boy bowed with haste before he was pulled inside by two small little girls. "Do you wish to save this child?"

"Yes!"

"There will be a price. Are you still willing?" Asked the witch.

"I will pay any price I can!" Pressed Syaoran.

A strong aura then surrounded the area. "They're here." She smiled.

One from the sky and one from the ground, two gob's appeared and burst open revealing two men. One shrouded in black dripping with blood, and the other dressed in heavy, white and blue robes.

"_Who the hell are you?_/Are you the Dimension Witch?" Asked the two men simultaneously.

"Please give me your names first." Recited the Witch.

"Me? I'm Kurogane. What _is _this place?" Questioned the man in black with jet-black hair and scorching red eyes as he stood, resting a rather long sword on his shoulder.

"This is Japan."

"Eh? I'm from Japan." Stated the man.

"Yes, a Japan of a different dimension." Cited the Witch.

"I'm not getting any of this." Grumbled the man whom called himself Kurogane.

"And you?" Asked the Witch to the fair-haired man with cool, clear blue eyes.

"The wizard of Seresu, Fai D. Flowright." Bowed the magician.

"Do you know where you are?" Asked the Witch.

"Yes. A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid." Stated the Mage.

"You are correct. The reason why all of you are here is because you all have a wish." Stated the Witch.

"My home world, is where I _want_ to be!/is the place I _do_ _not_ want to be."

The ninja glared at the fare haired mage.

The witch hummed, "That is a tall order for the both of you… No, for all _three_ of you. Even if you offered your most precious item, individually you don't have enough to pay. But, if you three were to pay together, you may just be able to afford it."

"What kind of crap is this?" Questioned the ninja.

"Mr. Black, could you keep your insults down?"

"I'm _not_ Mr. Black!" He yelled.

"All three of your wishes are the same." Continued the Witch. "You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this child." Looked to Syaoran and Sakura. "You want to return to your own world." Looked to Kurogane. "You want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own." Looked to Fai. "You have different reasons, but the method is all the same. What you need is a way to travel to different dimensions. Individually, neither one of you can come up with the price of your wish, but if you combine the payment from all of you, it is possible." The Witch explained.

"All right, then what would my payment be?" Asked the ninja.

"Your sword."

"What?! I'd _never_ sell away Ginryu!" Growled the ninja.

"If you insist. You'll be left to wander this world looking like a costume-contest loser, taken into custody by the police for carrying around an unlawful/unregistered sword, and your face will be plastered all over the television for being a freak that you are." Grinned the Witch. "You do realize that I am the only one that can get you out, right? You're trapped in this world without my help."

"That's _got_ to be a lie!"

"It's all true." Chimed the mage.

"You're kidding!" He looked to the mage whom shook his head no.

"So, what will you do?" Asked the Witch.

The ninja grumbled and sheathed his sword with a curse. "When I am free from this _curse,_ I'm coming back for it!" He handed it over with his promise.

The witch looked over to the mage, "Your price, is your marking."

"I don't suppose this stuff would suffice instead?" He questioned motioning to the staff in his hand.

"No. I told you, the price is the thing you value most." Stated the Witch.

"I guess I have no choice." He sighed and a moment later, a dark marking floated through the back of his white jacket and over to the witch.

"Now how about you. Now is the time to hand over your most valued item and then you will be able to travel to different worlds." Stated the Witch looking to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Fine!" Agreed Syaoran.

"I still have not named your price you know. And you're still willing to pay?"

"Yes!"

"The only thing I can do is send you to other worlds. Finding this child's memory is something you will have to do."

The boy was quite for a moment, "Fine."

"I like your attitude." Smiled the witch. The doors opened to the house and the boy from earlier returned with the two girls whom took hold of the two items the magician and the ninja handed over. "Here they are." She took the small white rabbit. "This little one is called Mokona Modoki. Mokona will be the one to transport you to different worlds."

"Eh, you have another one. Hand that one over, I'll use that to get home." Grinned the ninja.

"No, that one is strictly used for communication." Stated the Witch. "Now, Mokona will take you all to different dimensions, however there is no way to control which one you will travel to. Or that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However there is no coincidence in the world. There is only 'Hitsuzen'. And what brought you all together was also 'hitsuzen'." The witch looked to Syaoran. "Syaoran, your price is your relationship. That is what you value most, so that will be your price."

"My price? But h-"

"Even if this child's memories are restored, she will not remember you from when you first met and up until this point in time. Your relationship with her will never be the same again. So, what is she to you?"

Syaoran clutched Sakura closer to his body, "A childhood friend, the princess of a country, and… and a girl who is most precious to me."

"I see. However, if you accept Mokona, that relationship will end. That is my price. Will you still pay?" Asked the witch.

"Lets go… I will _not_ let Sakura die!" Stated Syaoran.

"I understand. To travel between worlds is more difficult than you imagine. There are a variety of worlds. Take these two for example, you can tell from their clothes that they both come from different worlds than your own. People that you know, people that you've meet in your own world, they're developed under completely different conditions in other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time in different worlds, and just because that person was nice in your world, does not mean you will find an ally in the next. You'll find worlds where you can't communicate, where some worlds does not even make sense, scientific methods, laws, all change with the worlds you travel to next. There are worlds filled with theives, liars, criminals, worlds locked in constant wars, and you must live through them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are nor how close you are to collecting the lost fragments of memory from this child. With that said, are you still determined to see it through?" Questioned the Witch.

"Yes!" Agreed Syaoran.

"Sincerity and determination, no matter what a person wants to attempt, those two are needed and it seems that you are well provided with both. And so, you may go." Said the witch releasing Mokona whom hovered in the air and sprouted wings from its back and a magic circle appeared. "You will meet two young children in the next world. In order for you to go on your quest, they too must join you on your journey, as it is their wish to leave the world they live in for a better one." Stated the Witch.

"How will we know who to look for?" Questioned the Mage.

"That is for you to find out." Smiled the Witch.

"What kind of crap is that?!" Growled the ninja.

"Remember, there is nothing but 'hitsuzen' in the world. You will know who they are. Now go!" Called out the witch and Mokona's mouth opened wide. Wind swirled around the three travelers before sucking them inside the mouth of Mokona and sending them off to the next world. "I wish you three the best of fortune on your journey, and the two lives you are about to change."

**End Prologue**

* * *

_The lights faded back on allowing the audience to see their surroundings as they applauded for the reader.  
_

Joci: Thank you, thank you. **Bows to audience.** I do hope you have enjoyed this reading. It's not much, but it is enough to start us off, isn't it that right you two.

Crys & Kuro: Yes!

Joci: We all hope to see you back here for the next reading.

Crys: Any comments or reviews are deeply encouraged!

Kuro: Recommending and Sharing '_The Lost Children'_ is allowed under the pretense that credit goes to Joci for her work and effort of this story that she has come to re-publish for you audience.

Joci: Thank you Crys, Kuro. Now, until the next update! We thank you all again for joining us today!

_The audience leaves, a few pausing by the door to leave their comment/post a review for others to find before the doors to the great theater are closed and the lights turned off till the next reading._


	2. Hanshin Republic Act 1 Chap 01

_A line of audience members await to enter the grand theater that holds the reading of the newest chapter of the anticipated 'The Lost Children'. With word of mouth and rave reviews, the number from the original opening performance grew in size._

Joci: Think we kept our audience waiting long enough?

Crys & Kuro: Yes!

Joci: All right then. Open the doors!

_The grand doors were open and audience members were able to hand over their reserved ticket to the official ticket collector and direct the audience to available seats. _

Joci: Welcome all, please, come in, make yourselves comfortable, we shall not begin till everyone is seated. Not to worry.

Crys: Hello everyone! It is great to see you all again!

_Members of the audience applause for the young girl as she waved energetically to the crowd._

Kuro: With your words of encouragement, and the over whelming audience size increasing, we're going to need to open up the balcony soon.

Joci: That may take some time to tidy up, so multiple showings will be starting up for all to view in the near future.

Kuro: Won't you lose your voice that way?

Joci: Maybe so, but to please the audience is what I strive to do best! Isn't that right folks?!

_The audience applause for the young author as the crowd settles in their seats for the reading._

Joci: As a few more stragglers follow in, why don't you two tell our audience a little about '_The Lost Children'_.

Kuro: I'll do it. '_The Lost Children'_ is an imaginative story created by our own Joci here that was published originally in 2006, and updated until 2008. Upon recent decisions, the original '_The Lost Children'_ has since been removed for this re-publishing for you all to enjoy. Joci does not hold any rights to **CLAMP**'s _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_, this story of hers came up on the thought and belief of what might have happened had two younger travelers joined the gang, Sakura, Syaora, Kurogane and Fai on their journey across dimensions and worlds with Mokona.

Crys: We love to hear what you all have to say, so please stop by our comment/review section that will be open at the closing of our reading. **Also, please check out our authors art work that she has created to go along with this chapter**. wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/First-Encounter-324097266 (**To view, remove the space bars in between the link**).

Crys & Kuro: **Both bow to the audience**

_The audience applause for the two children who then retreat to the love chairs along the curtains for them.  
_

Joci: Thank you Crys, Kuro. and thank you audience for waiting patiently. Who is ready for the next reading of '_The Lost Children'_?!

_Another round of applause goes around the theater and with the curtains drawing to a close in the isles to keep the light from the main entrance from entering, the lights dim and the spotlight shines on Joci as she sits perched on a stool in front of a microphone.  
_

Joci: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to bring you today, **Hanshin Republic Act 1_Chap 1 **of '_Th__e Lost Children'_.

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_"Are you, the space time witch?" Asked the boy gathering his bearings._

_"I have been called that." Replied the raven haired woman._

_"Do you know where you are?" Asked the Witch._

_"Yes. A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid." Stated the Mage._

_"All three of your wishes are the same." Continued the Witch. "You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this child." Looked to Syaoran and Sakura. "You want to return to your own world." Looked to Kurogane. "You want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own." Looked to Fai. "You have different reasons, but the method is all the same. What you need is a way to travel to different dimensions. Individually, neither one of you can come up with the price of your wish, but if you combine the payment from all of you, it is possible." The Witch explained._

_"Sincerity and determination, no matter what a person wants to attempt, those two are needed and it seems that you are well provided with both. And so, you may go." Said the witch releasing Mokona whom hovered in the air and sprouted wings from its back and a magic circle appeared. "You will meet two young children in the next world. In order for you to go on your quest, they too must join you on your journey, as it is their wish to leave the world they live in for a better one." Stated the Witch._

_"How will we know who to look for?" Questioned the Mage._

_"That is for you to find out." Smiled the Witch._

_"What kind of crap is that?!" Growled the ninja._

_"Remember, there is nothing but 'hitsuzen' in the world. You will know who they are. Now go!" Called out the witch and Mokona's mouth opened wide. Wind swirled around the three travelers before sucking them inside the mouth of Mokona and sending them off to the next world. "I wish you three the best of fortune on your journey, and the two lives you are about to change."_

* * *

**Hanshin Republic Act 1_Chap 1**

***The County of Hanshin Republic***

A young blond child wept as she tried to cover from the pouring rain, hiding away in an ally between two trashcans and a dumpster. She tried to keep quite, but her sobs were barely covered by the pounding rain.

At that point, a door opened and a man walked out of the house with a garbage bag in hand. Lifting one of the lids off of the trashcan, he spotted the head of blond hair. "Oh my! Are you all right?!" He asked.

The blond girl stood and fled the ally, "No wait! Please wait!" Yelled the man tossing the garbage into the trashcan before trying to follow after her.

The blond girl made her way into the crowded streets and pushed her way through people as she did so trying to get away. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice the tall man in black whom she ran into until she found herself on the ground. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" He growled.

The blond haired girl looked up in shock at him and wavered as she tried to stand up once again only to fall back down. "Oi, you okay?" Asked the man crouching down beside her.

"Hum, something up Kuro-pon?" Asked a blond haired man.

"My name is not Kuro-pon! It's Kurogane!" He yelled.

The blond man looked over Kurogane's shoulder and smiled at the little blond girl. "Well what do we have here? Are you lost?" He asked.

The blond girl looked over at the blond man and cried before getting to her feet and running from the two men.

"Hyuu! She looked like you!" Smiled the white rabbit Mokona.

"Did she? Suppose we should find her then? She could be one of the two children that are supposed to come with us." Stated Fai.

"What are we supposed to do with these two, they're still asleep." Said Kurogane looking down at the boy and girl whom were up against the wall of the building they landed next to.

"I suppose we should find a place to stay then." Said Fai looking back at the direction the young blond girl ran off to.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be travelers, would you?" Asked a man walking up to the two men with short hair and an umbrella in hand.

"Yes, we are traveling actually." Smiled Fai.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"No actually, we don't." He stated.

"Splendid! Why don't you follow me, you all can stay with my honey and I." He smiled.

"Hey, I don't know what your deal is-" Growled Kurogane.

"My wife is a priestess, well retired one, she had a vision from Yuko-san, the Witch as you probably know her as. She asked us to help you once you've arrived." He smiled.

"Yuko-san! Yuko-san!" Smiled Mokona from Fai's shoulder.

"Quite manju-bun!" Growled Kurogane.

"I'm Mokona Modoki, not a manju-bun." Said Mokona as she jumped from Fai's shoulder and onto Kuroganes face.

"Gah! Get off of me!" He growled grabbing her before tossing her back to Fai.

"Wahhh, Kurogane don't love me." Pouted Mokona on Fai's shoulder.

"Come on, my Honey and I live just up the street." Smiled the guy.

"Kuro-pon, suppose you can bring the kids, right? It doesn't look like they'll wake up anytime soon." Smiled Fai.

"Why do I have to carry both of them?!" He growled looking down at the two kids.

"Because they'll both get sick if they stay out in this rain any longer." Said Fai.

"Don't want them getting sick, medicine is expensive around here if you don't have any money." Said the man.

"Agh, what a pain." Growled Kurogane hunching over to grab the two kids.

***With the young blond haired girl***

"Ah!" She gasped as she tripped and scrapped her hands and knees on the street sidewalk.

"Are you okay dear?"

"What happened to that child, she's filthy!"

"She's probably a run away, should call the police."

She got up on her feet and ran again, '_I can't stay here, they'll just take me back to them. I can't go back to them! I need to get away, leave this place before they find me.'_

***An abandoned warehouse***

A young black haired boy watched as ships arrived at port and machines started to remove shipment and repack it with a new one. He walked along the rafters close to the ceiling of the warehouse and over to another window and watched the lights of the city shine off of the wet glass. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked a loud and like a mirage, a large white dragon perched beside him on the rafter. "We're going to get out of here soon, I can feel it. We have to."

The dragon purred in acknowledgement before vanishing from site, leaving the boy to wander the rafters and start searching the shipments of other warehouses for food and clothing.

Sticking to the shadows, he managed to confiscate a new pair of boots and black pants. He snuck them back to his warehouse and changed into them before going out looking for food.

The black haired boy walked along the streets of Hanshin Republic and checked out the vendors selling food. Not sure what he was in the mood for, he just went to a fruit stand and bought an apple to clench his hunger when a body bumped into him and toppled to the ground beside him. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" He yelled annoyed looking down at the younger blond haired girl.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes before she got to her feet and ran from him, leaving blood in her path as she fled. "Poor child, she must be scared and hurt from the looks of it." Muttered the vendor.

The black haired boy looked to where she ran off and sighed in defeat before chasing after her. '_She's probably new to the streets. She could run into the wrong kind of people if she's not careful._' "Come on, we need to go and find that girl before she gets herself killed." His kudan roared in acknowledgement and took off ahead of him to track her.

The blond girl managed to sneak away in an ally and on her shaky feet, she collapsed against a wall of a building, panting as she was out of breath. "Ah!" She cried out as she fell on a shard of glass.

A bird cried and the girl looked up to see a phoenix shrouding her with its wings. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm not the s-strong master I o-once was. I-I just wish mom a-and dad were still here." She cried.

The phoenix cooed before looking up to see a dragon landing on the roof above them, followed by the black haired boy skidding into the ally huffing as if he were out of breath. "Man, I got to hand it to ya, you're fast and quick."

The girl looked back at the boy and realized it was the one she had just ran into, and he looked like that man she collided with earlier in the evening. She tried getting up to her feet, but the glass dug into her skin more and she cried out in pain.

"Woah, hold it, you'll hurt yourself more." He said hurrying over to her. She whimpered and cried, "Hey hey, it's okay, calm down before you hurt yourself again." He said. "Look, I don't really have a name that I go by, but you can call me Kuro, okay? What's your name?" Asked Kuro.

"I-If I tell you, y-you're just going t-to bring me b-back to the b-bad people." She sniffled.

"Like hell I wouldn't. I don't want to get caught. I've been living on these streets for years holding out on my own. If you ran, you had to have a good reason, so I promise, I won't take you back to where they hurt you." He said.

The girl wiped at her eyes. "M-my name, is Crystalia Fai Flowright, b-but Crystal is okay too."

"Wow, what a pretty name like that. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Well, I think it would be best if you stayed with me, all right? I can bring you to a friend of mine in the morning who can heal you way better than I can, but I can at least clean them up and bandage them till we see her. Does that sound all right?"

"I-I suppose, s-so long as I-I don't go back to them." She whispered.

"I promise. Who ever caused you to leave your home, you won't be going back to them. Now lets see, I'm probably going to have to carry you back to my place." Said Kuro looking over her wounds. "Do you mind?"

"P-please." She whispered and she lifted her arms and put them around his neck as he lifted her small, frail body into his arms. She stifled a gasp, but she shuddered and shivered.

Kuro managed to make his way back to his warehouse with not being noticed thankfully due to how late it was at night. Once inside, he brought Crystal to his make shift bed and set her down gently. "All right, I got to run out and grab some supplies. It looks like your bleeding clotted, so we don't have to worry about you bleeding out. I'll be right back to patch you up, all right." He said and was about to venture off when he heard a rumble.

"I-I'm sorry." Whispered Crystal as she clutched her stomach.

"Hey, its okay. We'll figure this out once I get back, all right? You hang tight. I'm gonna go find us some food too." He smiled before taking off to search other warehouses for some needed supplies.

Crystal shivered and grasped a stiff, matted blanket and covered her back and arms hoping to get more heat on her body. Her phoenix cooed and let his body heat warm her. "Thank you." He cooed and rubbed up against her until Kuro returned with a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting. I got you a new set of clothes too. I wasn't sure with the size, so I hope they fit, if not I'll go and find some more." He said. "First, lets get you cleaned up."

Kuro started to clean and disinfect her hands, he then wrapped them and moved to her knees, then her legs, and lastly her feet. "I think I was able to get most of the glass out, but we'll have it checked tomorrow." Said Kuro as he threw out the dirty cloths before he sat down on the bed beside her. "Here, I hope you're not allergic to peanut butter, it's a nut bar, supposed to help restore energy or something. The crew workers are always eating them." Said Kuro as he opened a package and handed it over to Crystal before opening one for himself and digging into it.

Crystal ate slowly to savor the taste. "I-its good."

"I'm glad, I couldn't manage to get anything else." He said. "When you're ready, you can change behind those crates, all right. I promise I won't peak, but you're going to want to get out of those dirty clothes." He said as he shuffled through the bag and pulled out a blue sundress. "It's nothing fancy, and I wasn't sure what you were into, but it reminded me of your pretty eyes. I hope it fits."

"T-thank you." Crystal whispered and slowly took the dress into her hands. "I-I'm going to put it on." She slowly stepped off the bed and walked to the crates to change.

Kuro finished his nut bar and tossed away the wrapper just as Crystal hesitantly stepped out from behind the crates. "H-how is it?" She asked.

"Wow, it looks great, much better than what you had on before." He smiled as he tied the back for her, keeping it tight on her shoulders to keep it from slipping down or off. "It's late, why don't you take the bed, okay? I'll take the floor."

"B-but it's your bed." Said Crystal fidgeting on her feet.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I got to be ready in case anyone tries to come in here anyway. Come on, you need it, you look exhausted." He said and guided her into the bed before tucking her in. "Just go to sleep, you'll be fine." He smiled.

"T-thank you, Kuro-san." She whispered.

"Your welcome, Crystal-chan." He smiled before stepping away to do a quick round of the place. Once the entrances and exits were locked and secured, Kuro returned and dug around in another crate and pulled out a sleeping bag, lying it down next to the bed so as to be near to Crystalia if she needed anything during the night.

"Kuro-san?"

"Yes Crystal-chan?"

"H-how long, have you b-been here?" She asked.

"Well, I think I was eight… I'm eleven now, so it's been three years." He said. "How old are you Crystal-chan?"

"Seven." She said as she rolled toward him.

"What happened Crystal-chan? What made you decide to leave your home?" Asked Kuro.

"T-they hurt me after m-mommy a-and daddy left. Mommy a-and d-daddy never came h-home one night, I-I stayed with auntie, then she b-brought me to t-these people. I was sent to l-live with another family a-and the mom seemed very nice. She h-hugged me a-and kissed me, promising me I w-would love my new brothers and sisters, b-but when I got to my new home, t-they pushed me, hurt me, a-and touched me when I-I was already hurt. M-mom forgot to lock t-the back door a-after breakfast. I-I ran. I-I don't want to g-go back there, I-I just want m-mommy and d-daddy." Cried Crystal.

Kuro got up from his sleeping bag and got onto the bed beside Crystal and hugged her as she sobbed for her parents. Kuro wasn't good with keeping time, but he knew that the sky was starting to lighten up a bit, meaning it was early morning when Crystal finally tuckered herself out and succumbed to sleep. "Finally." He sighed before gently brushing her blond bangs from her pale face. "I guess we have quite a few things in common too." He whispered before taking her in his arms and he too tried to sleep a few hours until sunrise.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_Lights returned to the theater audience and the curtains were pulled back to open the walk ways to the exit for the audience as they some began to stand and make their leave as others remained and applauded the author  
_

Joci: Thank you! Thank you! That was quite a bit, was it or was it not you two?

Kuro: You have some longer pieces.

Crys: We've finally made an appearance!

Joci: Yes, that you have. And what a start of these two had!

_The remaining audience applause for the two children who bow alongside Joci._

Joci: Okay you two, any last thoughts or praises you'd like to give the audience?

Crys: Please remember our Comment/Review station! I love to read your thoughts on the readings we have for you.

Kuro: Be sure to share with your friends who hold the same interests as you.

Joci: Good good. Any last thoughts?

Crys & Kuro: Thank you and please return soon!

Joci: There you have it folks! Thank you for coming to this reading today. I'll have multiple readings this week and the next with more Act's to follow, so stay in tuned! Thank you again, and take care!

_The audience applause as the remaining members leave their seats and head for the doors. Most are seen sharing and raving their reviews to their friends and recapping on their favorite parts of the Act before the halls are deemed cleared and the grand doors are closed until the next reading._


	3. Hanshin Republic Act 2 Chap 02

_A crowd of excited patrons stood waiting for the grand doors of the theater to open, chatting amongst friends and neighbors around them the previous readings they had been too._

Crys: Can we open, can we open now, please?

Kuro: Joci is not ready yet Crys.

Joci: You both and have the crew open the doors. I'm just finishing brushing my hair.

Crys: Yay! Lets tell them Kuro!

Kuro: All right all right, boss says the doors can be opened.

_The attendants who worked for the theater talked amongst themselves before opening the doors for the crowds. Workers vouched for the food now offered in the concession stands while isle attendants helped those who needed it to their seats._

Crys: Wow, it's filling up fast.

Kuro: It's only our third reading, but its quite astounding how word spreads fast.

Joci: You can thank technology you two. You ready to say hello?

Crys & Kuro: Yes!

Joci: Let's not keep the audience waiting then.

_The curtains on stage drew open and the audience applauded to Joci and the two children standing beside her._

Joci: Hello everyone! Welcome to our third reading of '_The Lost Children'_!

_Another applause went around the theater and people still standing were trying to get to seats available._

Joci: Thank you all for joining us today. We shall start once everyone has been seated and all opening introductions are open. So, to start us off, what would you two like to remind this audience that has joined us today?

Kuro: _'The Lost Children'_ originally published in 2006 and updated until 2008 has been removed under the pretense to re-publish an edited version by our author, and creator, Joci. She has no rights over the story _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles _created by **CLAMP**, this is a mere retelling under her imagination and vision of what may have happened if two young children were introduced into the journey.

Crys: Also, your words of encouragement and reviews are very helpful to us! Please continue to leave them at our Comment/Review table located near the entrance at the end of the reading today! Please and thank you!

Crys & Kuro: **The two bow to the audience**.

_The audience applause the two children as they retire to the two love seats provided for them by the curtains._

Joci: Thank you Crys, Kuro. Now, for all of you who have joined us today. Who is ready for the reading?

_The isle attendants close the isle curtains and the lights dimmed in the theater as the spotlight turned on and shined down on Joci sitting in her stool in front of a microphone._

Joci: Thank you all again for joining us today. Now, I give to you, **Hanshin Republic Act 2 Chap 2** of _'The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_A young blond child wept as she tried to cover from the pouring rain, hiding away in an ally between two trashcans and a dumpster. She tried to keep quite, but her sobs were barely covered by the pounding rain. _

_At that point, a door opened and a man walked out of the house with a garbage bag in hand. Lifting one of the lids off of the trashcan, he spotted the head of blond hair. "Oh my! Are you all right?!" He asked._

_The blond girl stood and fled the ally, "No wait! Please wait!" Yelled the man tossing the garbage into the trashcan before trying to follow after her._

_A young black haired boy watched as ships arrived at port and machines started to remove shipment and repack it with a new one. He walked along the rafters close to the ceiling of the warehouse and over to another window and watched the lights of the city shine off of the wet glass. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked a loud and like a mirage, a large white dragon perched beside him on the rafter. "We're going to get out of here soon, I can feel it. We have to."_

_The black haired boy walked along the streets of Hanshin Republic and checked out the vendors selling food. Not sure what he was in the mood for, he just went to a fruit stand and bought an apple to clench his hunger when a body bumped into him and toppled to the ground beside him. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" He yelled annoyed looking down at the younger blond haired girl._

_She looked up at him with tears in her eyes before she got to her feet and ran from him, leaving blood in her path as she fled. "Poor child, she must be scared and hurt from the looks of it." Muttered the vendor._

_The black haired boy looked to where she ran off and sighed in defeat before chasing after her. '**She's probably new to the streets. She could run into the wrong kind of people if she's not careful**.' "Come on, we need to go and find that girl before she gets herself killed." His kudan roared in acknowledgement and took off ahead of him to track her._

_"Woah, hold it, you'll hurt yourself more." He said hurrying over to her. She whimpered and cried, "Hey hey, it's okay, calm down before you hurt yourself again." He said. "Look, I don't really have a name that I go by, but you can call me Kuro, okay? What's your name?" Asked Kuro._

_The girl wiped at her eyes. "M-my name, is Crystalia Fai Flowright, b-but Crystal is okay too."_

_"H-how long, have you b-been here?" She asked._

_"Well, I think I was eight… I'm eleven now, so it's been three years." He said. "How old are you Crystal-chan?"_

_"Seven." She said as she rolled toward him._

_Kuro got up from his sleeping bag and got onto the bed beside Crystal and hugged her as she sobbed for her parents. Kuro wasn't good with keeping time, but he knew that the sky was starting to lighten up a bit, meaning it was early morning when Crystal finally tuckered herself out and succumbed to sleep. "Finally." He sighed before gently brushing her blond bangs from her pale face. "I guess we have quite a few things in common too." He whispered before taking her in his arms and he too tried to sleep a few hours until sunrise._

* * *

**Hanshin Republic Act 2 Chap 02**

***Earlier***

"Honey! I'm home! And I've also brought the guests!" Smiled the man shaking off his umbrella and raincoat in the doorway before setting them to dry. "Please, come in. I'm sure Arashi is around somewhere, she always greets me. Follow me, I'll bring you to one of the rooms we have open." He smiled leading them upstairs.

Once at the top of the stairs, a woman with long black hair stepped out of a room with towels in hand, "Arashi, our guests are here." Smiled the man walking over to the woman and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Right this way then." She smiled and opened a door to an empty room with Thai mats covering the floor. "Here are some towels to try yourselves off. I'm afraid we don't have any spare clothes ready at the moment, but they'll be ready for you in the morning. Please try and dry yourselves the best you can, we'll go and make some tea and get you something to eat." Smiled the woman with a bow before leaving with the man.

"Hum, well I suppose you could put Syaoran and Sakura here then." Said Fai as he took off his jackets and hung them in the closet space to dry. Luckily he was well layered so he was hardly wet, except for his hair.

Kurogane grunted and put the two kids down before going over to a corner to dry himself off while Mokona and Fai took towels to Sakura and Syaoran. "Hyuu, he doesn't seem to be letting her go." Smiled Fai. "She must be very special to him to give the dimension witch such a precious item."

"Oh! I think he's waking up!" Smiled Mokona as she dried his face. Syaoran did manage to wake and he blinked in confusion. "Puu!"

"Sakura?" He questioned.

"He doesn't grab Mokona!" She cried as she continued to dab his cheeks.

"Ah! So he's up." Smiled Fai taking Mokona off of Syaoran.

"Sakura!" He called out, sitting up as he did so to realize that he still held onto her.

"We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet out in the rain." Explained Fai.

"Mokona dried too!"

"Even while you slept, you wouldn't let the girl go. So you, er…" Paused Fai.

"Call me Syaoran."

"My name is pretty long, so you can just call me Fai." Smiled the blond as Mokona jumped from his lap. "And Mr. Black, what shall we call you?"

"My name is not Mr. Black! I am Kurogane!" He yelled.

"Kurogane, huh? So which do you prefer? Kuro-chan? Kurorin?" Questioned Fai.

"None! My name is Kurogane! And what do you think you're doing?!" Questioned Kurogane as Mokona plopped herself down in his lap.

Fai laughed in amusement, then glanced over at Syaoran and noticed how he focused his attention on Sakura, "Hum?" Fai leaned over to him and quickly reached behind his back, startling Syaoran. "Wah!"

"Oi, what do you think you're _doing?_" Questioned Kurogane.

"Is this what a piece of memory looks like for her?" Asked Fai as he pulled out a feather with a printed heart design on it. Syaoran gasped at the sight of it. "It was stuck to you, just this one though."

"That time when all the feathers flew away!" Recoiled Syaoran. The feather in Fai's hand at that moment then glowed and floated over to Sakura's body before vanishing within her. "Her body is a little warmer. Thank goodness." Smiled Syaoran.

"If you hadn't had that feather it might have been a problem." Stated Fai.

"By coincidence, one must have stuck to my clothes…" Thought Syaoran.

"There is no coincidence in the world." Remarked Fai, "at least, that is what the witch said, wasn't it? And so my guess is without thinking, you managed to grab it yourself. In order to save her of course, but I could just be guessing all of this." Smiled Fai shocking both Syaoran and Kurogane. "But now the question is how do you suppose we find the rest?"

"Mokona knows! That feather gave out a really strong wavelength that Mokona can recognize, so Mokona will go 'boink' when we're near a feather." Smiled Mokona as she jumped onto Syaoran's knee.

"Well, seems like we found our solution." Smiled Fai.

"Would you really do that? Tell us when we're near a feather?" Asked Syaoran.

"Of course! Leave that to me!" She smiled.

"Thank you." Smiled Syaoran.

"Search or don't search, that's up to you. It's got nothing to do with me. I'm here to get back to my own world; that's the only reason why I am here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out and help you out, I won't do it!" Growled Kurogane from his corner of the room.

"Right, that is _my_ mission here. I'll do my best to not cause you any trouble." Stated Syaoran as Fai laughed stating how modest he was.

"Well, what about you? Are you going to help the brat out?"

"Hum, well I suppose so, so long as it doesn't threaten my life of course. I've got nothing better to do since my mission is to not return to my world." Smiled Fai as Mokona jumped over onto Kurogane's shoulder.

"Knock knock! Yo!" Smiled the man and his wife as he opened the door and entered the room with her. "Ah! So you're awake now! Wonderful! No need to worry about us, you all came from Yuko-san, right?"

"Yuko-san?" Questioned Syaoran as he adjusted Sakura in his lap.

"You know, the witch, dimensional witch, far east witch, she has many names that she goes by." Explained the man as his wife put down the drinks and pulled out a futon from the closet.

"Here." She smiled setting the futon down on the mats beside Syaoran.

"Thank you." Syaoran carefully rested Sakura on the futon and covered her still slightly chilled body with the blanket.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa." Introduced the man.

"I'm Arashi." Smiled the woman wish a small bow before she stated to pass around cups of hot tea.

"She is my wife and the woman I love. Just so you know. And if you lay even one finger on her, you'll die a horrible death." He grinned as he faced Kurogane.

"Why the hell do you say that only to me?!" Questioned Kurogane only to be ignored by Sorata whom picked Mokona up.

"So I'm guess you all went to the witch and got this from her to get here, right?" Asked Sorata.

"Mokona is Mokona Modoki." Smiled Mokona.

"That's quite a long name, is it all right then if I call ya Mokona?"

"Of course!"

"Splendid, well it's your lucky day to have landed here first." Smiled Sorata.

"And why is that?" Questioned Fai.

"Because this, is the Hanshin Republic!" He smiled as he slid opened the panel window that opened to a small balcony. Moments later, Sorata got into a long explanation about their nation, seasons, economics, education, transportation, sports and all in all history of their home when he noticed a sleeping student. "You! Wake up!" He yelled and an invisible being hit Kurogane on the backside of the head.

"What the hell was that?!" Growled Kurogane getting up and looking for the culprit. "I didn't feel an enemy! Bastard! You threw that didn't you!" Growled Kurogane.

"You were in a corner, if he threw anything at you, it wouldn't have hit you from behind, it had to have come from above." Fai reasoned.

"What are you talking about? It was my _kudan_, what else?"

"_Kudan_?" Questioned Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran in obvious confusion.

"You don't know? Duh, of course you don't know, you all come from different worlds!" Explaimed Sorata as he wrote our the word in Kanji for _kudan_. "Everyone in this world has a Kudan attached to them, whether they are born here or come here."

"Ah, I see." Mumbled Kurogane.

"Mokona can read too!" Smiled Mokona.

"I can't see at all." Chuckled Fai as he congratulated Mokona for being able to read.

"Can you read Syaoran?" Asked Mokona.

"Well yes, more or less." Said Syaoran.

"Kurogane and Syaoran's world use Kanji, but Fai's probably doesn't. Yet you can understand me, and I can understand you." Pondered Sorata as he and his puppet played with the marker.

"So, what kind of technique is this Kudan?" Asked Kurogane.

"You've recently lost your method to battle, yes?" Asked Arashi.

"How did you know?" Wondered Fai.

"My wife used to be a Shinto region miko. She possess spiritual powers. This is how we knew of your arrival." Grinned Sorata, "But I'm afraid she's been retired since marrying me."

Kurogane scoffed, "I handed that witch my sword."

"And I handed over my magical abilities to her." Grinned Fai.

"I didn't really hand anything over like that." Explained Syaoran.

"And that may work into your favor." Smiled Arashi. "For your search of Sakura's feather, you may come across some people who want to keep that power for themselves, and at that point in time, you will have to fight. And when that time comes, your Kudan will appear and should be able to help."

"Then these Kudans were originally meant for battle?" Questioned Syaoran.

"What you do with your Kudan is all up to you. They come in all different shape, sizes, and classes. If you want to see what your kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes." Explained Sorata. "So now that you know the majority about our country, what do you think Mokona? Is there a possibility that a feather of Sakura-chan's is here?" Questioned Sorata to Mokona.

Mokona hummed, "There is, I can sense it. It is still very far far away, but there is definitely one here in this country."

"So then, shall we find Sakura's feather?" Asked Sorata.

"Yes." Syaoran confirmed.

"And how about you fella's?" Asked Sorata.

"I'm in." Smiled Fai.

Kurogane looked to Mokona, "If I said I wanted to leave, would you do it?"

"Nope! Mokona will not leave until the feather has been found in this country!" She stated and Kurogane groaned in annoyance as Fai laughed.

"Thank you Mokona." Smiled Syaoran.

"All right, while you all are here in this country, I'll vouch for you." Smiled Sorata as he stood beside his wife. "I own Yuko-san a favor anyway. This is an apartment building, so you can use this room and the one right beside it until you leave this world to travel onto the next."

"Thank you so much." Bowed Syaoran.

"It's well after midnight now, so we all best get to bed if you're going to start looking for Sakura-chan's feather in the morning. Come on fella's, I'll show you to your room next door. You two don't mind sharing, right? Fai, Kurogane?" Asked Sorata.

"Not at all." Smiled Fai.

"What? No way! Why do I have to share a room with a complete stranger?!" Growled Kurogane.

"I'm not a stranger Kuro-min. I told you my name." Chuckled Fai as Mokona hopped onto Kurogane's shoulder.

"And you know Mokona's name too, so Mokona's not a stranger either." Smiled Mokona.

"You're the strangest of us all." Muttered Kurogane as Mokona wailed before jumping down and hoping back over to Syaoran and Sakura.

"You can leave Sakura-san here. She'll be safe." Stated Arashi.

"I'd like to stay with her…" Said Syaoran looking over at her prone body.

"Very well, but you must also get some rest as well. You won't be in any shape to go searching for Sakura-san's feather if you're dead on your feet." Smiled Arashi as she too stood and left the room after checking on Sakura.

"There's no need to worry, my wife and I will protect you while you're here." Smiled Sorata as his wife joined him at the door.

"Thank you." Smiled Syaoran before the door closed behind them.

"And here is the room you two fella's can stay in." Smiled Sorata as he opened a door next to the one they had just exited.

"Thank you very much once again for your hospitality." Smiled Fai.

"Like I said, we owe Yuko-san a favor anyway, and I trust you guys." Smiled Sorata as Arashi entered the room and showed them where the futons were located. "And tomorrow while you're out searching for Sakura-chan's feather, my wife will stay and look after Sakura-chan and take care of your other two traveler's."

"Th- Wait, you know who the two children are that the witch told us who would travel with us?" Asked Fai.

"We know the boy very well, he's going to bring the other with him tomorrow. I'll be sure to make sure they stay here until you return so as you can talk to them." Smiled Arashi before she stepped out of the room.

"Thank you, that will help us out a lot." Smiled Fai.

"He's precious to us and even though we asked him to stay, he insisted on living on his own. I'm sure you'll be able to convince the two of them that this would be for the best of them." Said Sorata. "Well, good night fella's." Waved Sorata as he closed the door to their room to retire to his own.

"Well, what a stroke of luck. Now all we have to find is Sakura-hime's feather and then we can go." Smiled Fai.

Kurogane huffed, "Yeah, but who knows how long that could take, or heck, if we can even convince these kids to come with us."

"They sound like they could use a new life style than their own now." Smiled Fai as he set up his futon.

"They just better stay out of my way. Children are annoying." Muttered Kurogane as he settled himself in a corner up against a wall.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_The isle attendants drew back the isle curtains and waited for the audience to start making their way to the entrance as the lights returned to the theater and the audience applauded to Joci._

Joci: Thank you, thank you! **Bows to the audience.**

Crys: Before you all go, please remember our Comment/Review table! We love to hear what you have to say about this reading today.

Kuro: Remember to share your thoughts with your friends and tell them about the readings that we have here.

Joci: You guys are so good to me! **Hugs both Crys and Kuro.**

Crys: Please come back to our next reading!

Kuro: Bring a friend with you next time too!

Joci: Everyone have a safe night and take care till our next reading!

_Audience members applauded, gathered their things and filed out of the theater. Few stopped by the comment/review table while others are chatting about the newest reading and how it tied in with the previous two. As the isle attendants cleared the building empty, they closed the grand doors to the theater till the next posted reading._


	4. Hanshin Republic Act 3 Chap 03

_A line of audience members await to enter the grand doors of the theater for the awaited reading of 'The Lost Children'._

Crys: Joci! Joci!

Joci: Crys, we just finished breakfast.

Crys: But there is all ready a line of audience waiting to come in.

Joci: I'm so full.

Kuro: You did put the reading earlier...

Joci: Have the attendants open the doors.

Crys: Okay! We can open the doors!

_Isle attendants fixed their hats and checked their attire before checking everyone's posts and opened the doors. Audience members filled into the theater, most heading straight for a seat while others stopped at the concession stand for a drink and a snack to share._

Kuro: Hello everyone.

Crys: Please take your time, we shall not be starting until Joci has joined us.

Kuro: She is here, she is just going over some last minuet notes. Until she arrives, would you like to say something Crys?

Crys: Yes! After the reading, please be sure to check out our Comments/Review table near the exit. We would love to hear what you have to say. And, be sure to check out the image Joci drew to go along with this chapter! You can find it through this link: ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Near-Encounter-324099407 **(Simply remove the space bars to access the link)

Kuro: Also, Joci created '_The Lost Children'_ originally in 2006 and had updated until 2008. The story has since been deleted for this edited version to be re-published. '_The Lost Children'_ is Joci's vision of what **CLAMP's** '_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles'_ may have turned out had two younger children traveled with the gang.

Joci: How about a round of applause for these two audience!

_The audience applauded as Joci made an appearance on stage and patted Crys and Kuro on the head._

Joci: Thank you you two. Now, who is ready for the next reading?

_The audience applause as Crys and Kuro walk to their designated love seat by the curtains and Joci sat herself upon her stool in front of the microphone. With one final call from the isle attendants, patrons now in their seats, the curtains were closed on the isles and the lights dimmed in the theater, turning the spotlight onto Joci._

Joci: I'd like to welcome and thank you all again for coming this morning. And now we can begin, **Hanshin Republic Act 3 Chap 03,** of '_The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"Honey! I'm home! And I've also brought the guests!" Smiled the man shaking off his umbrella and raincoat in the doorway before setting them to dry. "Please, come in. I'm sure Arashi is around somewhere, she always greets me. Follow me, I'll bring you to one of the rooms we have open." He smiled leading them upstairs._

_..._

_"Oh! I think he's waking up!" Smiled Mokona as she dried his face. Syaoran did manage to wake and he blinked in confusion. "Puu!"_

_"Sakura?" He questioned._

_"He doesn't grab Mokona!" She cried as she continued to dab his cheeks._

_..._

_"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Questioned Kurogane._

_"Is this what a piece of memory looks like for her?" Asked Fai as he pulled out a feather with a printed heart design on it. Syaoran gasped at the sight of it. "It was stuck to you, just this one though."_

_"That time when all the feathers flew away!" Recoiled Syaoran. The feather in Fai's hand at that moment then glowed and floated over to Sakura's body before vanishing within her. "Her body is a little warmer. Thank goodness." Smiled Syaoran._

_..._

_"Splendid, well it's your lucky day to have landed here first." Smiled Sorata._

_"And why is that?" Questioned Fai._

_"Because this, is the Hanshin Republic!" He smiled as he slid opened the panel window that opened to a small balcony._

_..._

_"Thank you very much once again for your hospitality." Smiled Fai._

_"Like I said, we owe Yuko-san a favor anyway, and I trust you guys." Smiled Sorata as Arashi entered the room and showed them where the futons were located. "And tomorrow while you're out searching for Sakura-chan's feather, my wife will stay and look after Sakura-chan and take care of your other two traveler's." _

_"Th- Wait, you know who the two children are that the witch told us who would travel with us?" Asked Fai._

_..._

_"Well, what a stroke of luck. Now all we have to find is Sakura-hime's feather and then we can go." Smiled Fai._

_Kurogane huffed, "Yeah, but who knows how long that could take, or heck, if we can even convince these kids to come with us." _

_"They sound like they could use a new life style then their own now." Smiled Fai as he set up his futon._

_"They just better stay out of my way. Children are annoying." Muttered Kurogane as he settled himself in a corner up against a wall._

* * *

**Hanshin Republic Act 3 Chap 03**

***The Morning at the Warehouse***

The blow of a ship's horn startled Crystal awake from her slumber. Panting, she looked around and saw the sun shining in from the windows along the roof of the structure and lighting up the building for her to see. A groan beside her startled her and she looked down to see Kuro on the floor grabbing a hold of his head. "Man, I must have been in a dead sleep to allow that to happen."

"A-are you all right?" Asked Crystal. "I'm sorry, t-the horn startled me."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It happens." He yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes, it was nice." She smiled softly as she pushed the blankets down and swung her legs off the bed.

"Good good. I'm gonna change into some clean clothes, then I'll take ya to my friend I told you about the other day." He smiled as he stood, scrounging around a crate. "If we're lucky, she'll have breakfast for us too."

At that, Crystal's stomach gurgled and she flushed trying to muffle the sound. "S-sorry."

"It's okay, it's natural for anyone who's probably starving. All right, give me a minuet and I'll be right back." He said grabbing the clothes and quickly running behind a set of crates to change.

Crystal looked up at the rafters of the warehouse and listened as the birds cawed and cried out to each other, scrounging for breakfast themselves from the pier. "All right, I think that should do." Said Kuro as he fixed his belt on his pants. He plopped down next to Crystal on the bed and grabbed his boots, slipping into them, he fixed the ends of the pants around them and grinned, "All right, I think we're just about ready to go." He looked at Crystal then smiled.

Crystal flushed and smiled in agreement as he handed her a pair of brown faded boots with strings, "Here, put these on. They may be a bit big, but it's better than walking around barefoot."

He helped Crystal into the boots then proceeded to tie them. He then shouldered his bag on his back and took Crystal's hand into his hand, "Okay, ready to go?"

"Y-yes."

"Wonderful. Now just follow me and stay close all right? We don't want to get caught." He said and led the way down to the back door of the warehouse and checked for guards and workers on the docks. They quickly sneaked out of the building and stayed within the shadows of the warehouses until they made it to the docks where they blended in with the crowd. "All right, we're good."

"So, h-how far is it till your f-friends house?" Asked Crystal.

"They own and live in a tenement house along the river that runs through the city, so not that much farther." Explained Kuro still holding onto her hand. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay. Still a little sore." Crystal played with her free hand and looked at the bandage that was slightly coming undone.

"Sorry I'm not that much of a medic, but I promise, Arashi-san is amazing. She was a priestess before marrying her husband Sorata-san, and so she has these spiritual powers. She'll know just what to do." Smiled Kuro as he turned onto the street he was looking for along the water. "Sorata-san probably has all ready left to go to his class, but Arashi-san will be home, I know it."

"T-they sound like amazing people." Said Crystal sticking close to Kuro as people walked by.

"They are. They even offered me to live with them, but I said no." Said Kuro.

"Why not?" Asked Crystal.

"They're still newly wed's, and me coming in, I felt I'd make their life awkward." Said Kuro. "Besides, I know Sorata would like a child of his own one day with Arashi, so they don't need me in the way when they do have one." He said as they came up to a lot with trees. "Here we are, the tenement house. Cool isn't it?"

"It's nice." Agreed Crystal as Kuro pulled her toward the building.

"Arashi! Arashi-san!" Called out Kuro as he paused at the front door. It then opened to reveal a tall slender woman with long black hair.

"Kuro-kun, welcome back." She smiled, "Please come in with your friend, I have breakfast ready for you."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Arashi-san, this is Crystalia, but she say's Crystal is fine too."

"Welcome Crystal-chan, you must be hungry. Please have a seat and eat, then I'll take a look at your cuts." Said Arashi as she placed two plates of food in front of them.

"T-thank you." Crystal bowed before sitting across from Kuro whom began to eat the hot meal.

"This is amazing as always Arashi, no wonder Sorata loves to eat your food." Smiled Kuro. "Isn't it amazing Crystal?"

Crystal nodded in agreement before continuing to eat her breakfast, savoring the taste as she did so. "So, where did you find Crystal-chan, Kuro-kun?" Asked Arashi.

"We kind of bumped into each other last night. But she took off running, so I went after her. She ran away from home to get away from the people abusing her." Explained Kuro.

"You poor thing. You're much better off with out them." Said Arashi gently patting Crystal's head before checking her temperature for any sign of fever. "How long have you been on the run?" Asked Arashi.

"Yesterday." Said Crystal as she looked down at her nearly empty plate. "I-I ran after breakfast. I couldn't s-stay there any longer." Explained Crystal.

"Have you eaten anything beside this?" Asked Arashi.

"I gave her an energy bar for supper." Said Kuro.

"That's not a meal Kuro-kun. You could have come to me last night if you needed something to eat. The both of you." She sighed before gently running her finger's through his hair. "Once you finish eating your fill, you're both taking a bath and I will bring you some clothes to wear. And I'll look after your injuries of course, Crystal-chan." Said Arashi.

"Are we that stinky?" Grinned Kuro.

"No, but you're covered in grime and dirt, that's enough reason for a bath. I'll run yours first Kuro so as I can give you some chores to do while I tend to Crystal after your bath." Said Arashi.

"Okay." Agreed Kuro. "So long as I don't have to do the trash."

"The dishes then." She smiled and they shook hands in agreement. "All right, I'll go and run that now. But before I go, can I get either of you another plate?"

"Yes please!" They both chanted.

Arashi smiled and filled their plates with food once more before leaving them to finish their second helping. "Isn't Arashi-san nice? And as gratitude, she'll probably have us do something fairly simple." Smiled Kuro.

"She is very nice, l-like my mommy…" Crystal paused and put down her silverware for a moment before looking out the window, "But mommy, a-an daddy aren't coming back…"

"No, they aren't." Stated Kuro putting down his utensils, "But it'll be okay, cause you got me now." He smiled to Crystal when she looked back at him in shock. "You can stay with me, we'll look out for each other and take care of each other. It's what family does."

"Family?" Questioned Crystal.

"Yeah, I'll be like, the big brother you never had." He smiled. "I'd always wanted a little sister. When I was in school and my friends would talk about their baby brother or sister, from then on I knew that I wanted to be just like them, and look after my baby brother or sister with as much pride as them. But when mom and dad drove to the hospital to bring my little sister home, they got into a bad car crash and didn't come back home. I was sent here to live with Sorata-san, and at the time he was dating Arashi-san, but soon after they got married, I left and had been living on the streets since. I come and visit them often so as to not worry them, and to let them know I'm still alive and breathing of course." He grinned as he dabbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, "But it's okay, the warehouse is nice and cozy, and I can get you more clothes and shoes and make a bed of your own for you. You'll see." He smiled.

"I-I'd like that." Smiled Crystal as Arashi walked back into the room.

"Are you two finished?" She asked.

"Yes, it was wonderful." Smiled Kuro.

"Good, I'm glad. The bath is ready for you Kuro-kun, and there are towels and a change of clothes waiting for you inside the room. I'll keep Crystal-chan company until you're finished." Stated Arashi as Kuro stood from his seat.

"Thank you Arashi-san, I'll be nice and fast so Crystal-chan can wash up too." Smiled Kuro before heading out to the bathroom upstairs.

"We best move upstairs as well, it's where my medical supplies are. I can clean the wounds out while we're waiting for Kuro-kun to finish." Said Arashi.

"Okay." Agreed Crystal whom stood and followed Arashi upstairs and into a room where a young girl laid in bed sleeping.

"Don't mind Sakura-san, she's sleeping now." Said Arashi.

"Is she all right?" Asked Crystal kneeling down beside Arashi.

"She'll be fine once her friends return." Smiled Arashi pulling out a bowl, a few rags, and cotton swabs. She filled the bowl with water and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant from the sink. Arashi cleaned Crystal's cuts on her leg's and feet first, removing some more pieces of glass from the night before that Kuro couldn't remove. Crystal winced as she cleaned the wounds with disinfectant, causing some of the wounds to open and bleed once more. "I'm sorry, but to make sure they're not infected, it must be done this way."

"I-I understand." Crystal winced and cringed as Arashi cleaned another wound. Tears streamed down her face as Kuro entered the room dressed in fresh clothes and his hair still lightly damp.

"Hey, everything okay?" Asked Kuro as he walked into the room and crouched down beside Crystal.

"Y-yeah. I-it just stings." Stuttered Crystal before she winced again.

"I think that should be good until your finished with your bath. Come on Kuro-kun, you know how to do the dishes, go ahead and get started. Once you're finished with them you can start sweeping around the front a bit till we're finished." Said Arashi as she helped Crystal up to her feet before picking her up in her arms.

"Sure, of course." Said Kuro as he stood up and looked back at the prone body of the girl lying in bed before following Crystal and Arashi out of the room and closing the door behind him. Arashi carried Crystal into the bathroom as Kuro returned down stairs and collected the dishes to wash them and dry them.

Kuro hummed as he did the dishes to keep busy. As he finished them, he put the dishes away in their places in the cubit then proceeded to sweep the floors for Arashi as she tended to Crystal.

Kuro just finished sweeping his second room when Arashi returned downstairs with Crystal all clean and bandaged up once again. Crystal was put into a long skirt and a simple button up blouse shirt. "All finished with the dishes?" Asked Arashi.

"Yup, now I'm working on the sweeping." Said Kuro.

"Good. Now Crystal-chan, what shall we have you do…" Arashi looked around and heard a buzzer go off. "Oh, have you ever done laundry?"

"I've watched mommy do it." Said Crystal.

"Well, how about I show you what to do and you can help me fold. Deal?" Asked Arashi.

"Deal." Agreed Crystal and followed Arashi whom carried a basket. Arashi opened a closet door revealing the machine. Arashi emptied the clothes from the dryer and placed them in the basket, then took the wet wash out and put them into the dryer, then proceeded to fill the wash with a new batch of clothes to do before starting them both. She took the basket of clean clothes to the dining room where Kuro was sweeping and proceeded to teach Crystal how to fold clothes. "Like this?"

"Very good Crystal-chan. Suppose you could finish this basket while I make a quick run to the store with Kuro-kun?" Asked Arashi.

"Yes, I'll have it done." Said Crystal as she looked to Kuro who put his broom down.

"Where do you need to go Arashi-san?" Asked Kuro.

"The market. I need some more food to prepare dinner tonight and these next few days. Then I'll need to hit the fabric store." She smiled.

"All right, I suppose so. Will you be all right on your own Crystal-chan?" Asked Kuro.

"Yup." She smiled and continued to fold the laundry,

"Good girl, we'll be back within the hour. Kuro-kun and I won't be long."

"Okay. Bye." Waved Crystal as Arashi gathered her bag's and Kuro followed after her as they left the house. Crystal finished folding the clothes for Arashi then sat looking around, wondering what to do.

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

_The lights returned to the theater as the isle attendants restrung the curtains, opening the isles for the patrons to leave. A round of applause sounded as Joci stood from her stool and bowed to the audience.  
_

Joci: Thank you, thank you. You all are a lovely audience, I await our next meeting.

Crys: Please don't forget to check out the Comment/Review table at our entrance doors when leaving.

Kuro: Spread the word of the reading to your friends and co-workers. More readings are getting added to accommodate recommended times.

Joci: Thank you all again. Please join us next time for the next Act.

_With a final bow to the patrons, the audience slowly began to make their way out of the theater after gathering their belongings. Few stopped by the comment/review table and others picked up a schedule for the list of readings. _

_After the isle attendants cleared the theater, others got to work tidying up while the doors closed till the next reading._


	5. Hanshin Republic Act 4 Chap 04

Crys: Joci! Joci!

Joci: Yes Crys?

Crys: Can we let the patrons in?

Joci: There is still two hours before the reading.

Kuro: We have a line wrapping around the theater, the police may show up for security reasons for our audience.

Joci: We just keep on attracting a bigger crowd, don't we. Okay, let the attendants know to let the audience in. I'll be out on stage in a bit. You two can take care of the crowd control till then, yes?

Crys & Kuro: Yes!

Joci: Good. Do me proud you two.

_With a quick okay to the head manager, the manager began instructing the isle attendants and getting them into position before ordering the doors to be open._

_Audience members applauded in excitement and anticipation for the early opening and began making their way into the theater, chatting amongst themselves and their neighbors beside them about the previous readings they had been to or their anticipation for their first reading._

Crys: Hello everyone!

Kuro: Welcome to our reading of '_The Lost Children.'_

Crys: We shall not be starting until all attendants are seated so please take your time finding a seat.

Kuro: Before we can begin, we have a few things we need to recite for our creator, Joci.

Crys: We love to hear what you all have to say of our readings, so if you would please stop by the Comment/Reviews table at the end of the reading and leave your thoughts on the reading, we'd be very happy. Also, our creator also has an image that follows along with this chapter over at this link: ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Dinner-is-Served-324100901 **(To view, simply remove the space bars).

Kuro: Also, _'The Lost Children'_ was originally published in 2006 and updated until 2008. For re-publishing purposes, the original story had since been removed for this edited version she has produced. '_The Lost Children'_ was created under the pretense of what may have happened had two younger children been included on the journey of Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai, created by **CLAMP.** Joci hold no right's to **CLAMP's** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle._

Joci: Thank you Crys, Kuro. You both are too good to me.

Crys: & Kuro: Joci!

_The audience applauded for Joci's arrival on stage as she patted Crys and Kuro on their heads before they retreated to their love seats that waited for them._

Joci: When they told me the mass of patrons waiting outside, I had to give them the orders to let you all in. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long.

_After a glance in the hallways, the manager signaled for the curtains to be closed and the lights dimmed. Patrons who were new applauded as a spot light turned on and shined down on Joci as she had taken her seat on her stool in front of a microphone._

Joci: Audience and patrons, thank you for returning to these readings, and I welcome all of you who are joining us for your first time today. Today, I present to you, **Hanshin Republic Act 4 Chap 04 **of '_The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"Good good. I'm gonna change into some clean clothes, then I'll take ya to my friend I told you about the other day." He smiled as he stood, scrounging around a crate. "If we're lucky, she'll have breakfast for us too."_

_At that, Crystal's stomach gurgled and she flushed trying to muffle the sound. "S-sorry."_

_"It's okay, it's natural for anyone who's probably starving. All right, give me a minuet and I'll be right back." He said grabbing the clothes and quickly running behind a set of crates to change._

_..._

_"So, h-how far is it till your f-friends house?" Asked Crystal._

_"They own and live in a tenement house along the river that runs threw the city, so not that much farther." Explained Kuro still holding onto her hand. "How are you feeling this morning?"_

_"Okay. Still a little sore." Crystal played with her free hand and looked at the bandage that was slightly coming undone._

_..._

_"Arashi! Arashi-san!" Called out Kuro as he paused at the front door. It then opened to reveal a tall slender woman with long black hair._

_"Kuro-kun, welcome back." She smiled, "Please come in with your friend, I have breakfast ready for you."_

_"Thanks." He smiled. "Arashi-san, this is Crystalia, but she say's Crystal is fine too."_

_"Welcome Crystal-chan, you must be hungry. Please have a seat and eat, then I'll take a look at your cuts." Said Arashi as she placed two plates of food in front of them._

_..._

_"Once you finish eating your fill, you're both taking a bath and I will bring you some clothes to wear. And I'll look after your injuries of course, Crystal-chan." Said Arashi._

_"Are we that stinky?" Grinned Kuro._

_"No, but you're covered in grime and dirt, that's enough reason for a bath. I'll run yours first Kuro so as I can give you some chores to do while I tend to Crystal after your bath." Said Arashi._

_"Okay." Agreed Kuro. "So long as I don't have to do the trash." _

_"The dishes then." She smiled and they shook hands in agreement._

_..._

_"We best move upstairs as well, it's where my medical supplies are. I can clean the wounds out while we're waiting for Kuro-kun to finish." Said Arashi._

_"Okay." Agreed Crystal whom stood and followed Arashi upstairs and into a room where a young girl laid in bed sleeping._

_"Don't mind Sakura-san, she's sleeping now." Said Arashi._

_"Is she all right?" Asked Crystal kneeling down beside Arashi._

_"She'll be fine once her friends return." Smiled Arashi pulling out a bowl, a few rags, and cotton swabs._

_..._

_"All right, I suppose so. Will you be all right on your own Crystal-chan?" Asked Kuro._

_"Yup." She smiled and continued to fold the laundry,_

_"Good girl, we'll be back within the hour. Kuro-kun and I won't be long."_

_"Okay. Bye." Waved Crystal as Arashi gathered her bag's and Kuro followed after her as they left the house. Crystal finished folding the clothes for Arashi then sat looking around, wondering what to do._

_..._

* * *

**Hanshin Republic Act 4 Chap 04**

Crystal ended up venturing upstairs and checking on the sleeping girl. She walked slowly into the room and knelled down beside the prone body. The only thing indicating that she was actually alive was the rise and fall of her chest. "You must be sick if you can sleep all day. I do hope you get better if you are, I know first hand how difficult things are when you're sick. Mommy and daddy were always there to take care of me when I was sick, now they're not, so I have to be careful not to get sick. I wish you were awake, I could have someone to talk to. It's quite lonely without Kuro-kun. But he and Arashi-san should be back with food. Maybe you'll wake up to eat it." Smiled Crystal. "I hope I'm not bothering you, but I don't really want to be alone. I know, Phoenix! Phoenix is my friend, he's nice and warm, and he keeps me warm on cold nights. Isn't that right Phoenix." Smiled Crystal as the bird appeared and stood on the floor before cooing.

Crystal kept up the one sided conversation until Arashi returned with Kuro carrying multiple bags of food and fabric. "Welcome back!" Greeted Crystal at the doorway.

Crystal then helped Arashi wash the vegetables that were to be cut up as Kuro put away the rest of the food and Arashi started to prepare the noodles and rice. Arashi then took the vegetables and chopped them up while asking Crystal to fold another batch of laundry and for Kuro to help take the wash out and put them in the dryer. As they did that, Arashi made them each a sandwich to snack on with a glass of juice to quench their thirst.

As Crystal and Kuro folded laundry, Arashi went upstairs to check on the girl and returned downstairs with a wide range of clothing that she then put into the wash. "How are the sandwiches?"

"Delicious. Thanks again Arashi-san." Grinned Kuro.

"You're welcome. Now while we have time, I'm going to take your measurements, all right. Kuro-kun, you'll be first so that you can stir the noodles and rice for me." Said Arashi at the doorway to the dining room.

"Sure. The fabric you got today is for us, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going to each make you an outfit." She said.

"Cool. I'll be back Crystal-chan." Said Kuro before he stood up and followed Arashi to her workroom. Crystal finished tackling the laundry and folding the pieces nice and neat before stacking them in an orderly fashion when the front door opened and the sounds of multiple people entering shocked her.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is still sleeping." Questioned a voice.

"Mokona want's to hug Sakura."

"You can't if she's still sleeping manju bun."

"Mokona is not a manju, mokona ia mokona!"

The carriers of the voices were traveling upstairs, and Crystal figured that they were going to see the sleeping girl. Crystal stepped out of the dining room and cautiously looked upstairs where the voices vanished too when the front door opened again and a man entered in a suit whom looked like he was in a hurry. "Well hello, and who might you be? Oh! I know! Your Kuro-kun's friend! Wow you're a cutie, what's your name?" Asked the man now crouched down in front of her.

"C-Crystalia Fai Flowright." Whispered Crystal. "B-but I l-like Crystal too."

"Crystal-chan it is then! I'm Sorata, Arashi is my wife. Where are they, do you know?" He asked.

"A-arashi-san w-was measuring Kuro-kun, b-but then these other p-people entered the h-house just now too." Explained Crystal looking up stairs.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun and the others must have come home too. Come on, they're probably upstairs with Sakura-chan." He smiled taking Crystal's hand into his own before picking her up and carrying her upstairs. "You're nice and clean, did Arashi give you a bath before bandaging you up?"

"Y-yes." Stuttered Crystal as he arrived at the top of the stairs then turning to walk down the hallway to the room where Arashi stood in front of with the door open and two men and a boy stood there talking with her as Kuro walked toward them.

"Kuro-kun! Nice to see you little man." Smiled Sorata as he ruffled Kuro's short black hair.

"Hey Sorata-san. I see you met my friend, Crystal-chan." He smiled.

"Yup, little cutie she is. Why don't you take Crystal-chan down stairs and help set up the table for dinner. Arashi and I will be down in a bit with our guests as well." He said as he put Crystal back down on her feet.

"Sure. Arashi-san wants me to stir the noodles and rice anyway." Said Kuro before he took Crystal's hand into his own and led her down stairs.

"W-who were those people?" Asked Crystal once they entered the kitchen.

"Travelers I guess. Arashi-san and Sorata-san are letting them stay in two of the rooms they have available. We didn't really get to introduce ourselves. Arashi had finished taking my measurements when the door opened, so she asked me to go ahead and start stirring the food until she came back downstairs. But now we have to set up the table for all of those people too. So why don't you take the laundry and put them in a basket for Arashi, then I'll help you with the table."

"Okay. I can do that." Agreed Crystal as she walked out and began to clean up the table. She slid the full baskets along the floor and pushed them in front of the closet door where the washing machine and dryer were located. Kuro then carried out plates and set up the table for eight guests.

Crystal took the silverware that Kuro handed to her and she set them up at the correct seating as Kuro put a glass down at each spot. Once they finished setting the table, Kuro could hear the others returning downstairs. "Ah, there are my two little helpers. Lovely, you set up the table nicely." Smiled Sorata as he entered the dining room. "You two can pick your seats and rest now, we'll handle the rest since we have more hands to help."

"Sure." Smiled Kuro before leading Crystal over to one side of the table and seating her in the middle seat while he sat to her right. "Arashi-san said she'd take your measurements after supper while I run back to the warehouse.'

"I-I want to go with you, I-I don't want to s-stay here." Whispered Crystal.

"We're just gonna stay for the night. Arashi-san all ready has a room made up for us. Besides, we need to be around in case she needs us to try on certain pieces of our outfits that she's making." Kuro explained.

"B-but-" Crystal paused when Arashi entered and put down two pitchers of ice water on the table.

"Is water good for you two? Or shall I make some juice?" Asked Arashi.

"I'm good with water, thanks Arashi-san." Smiled Kuro before nudging Crystal.

"Y-yes, water is good." Crystal replied before Arashi left the room to return to the bustling kitchen.

"Don't worry, you're safe here with Arashi-san and Sorata-san. If they trust these travelers, then we can trust them too." Smiled Kuro before he patted her head. "You'll see." He smiled.

"Okay." Crystal whispered when the two men entered the dining room with a small white kudan on the blond man's shoulder.

"Ah! They look like you!" Smiled the white kudan before jumping down onto the table and standing in front of Crystal and Kuro. "Hello! I'm Mokona Modoki! Who are you?"

"I-it talked." Stuttered Crystal.

"Mokona is Mokona!" Huffed the white rabbit.

"Sorry, we're just surprised. We thought you were a kudan." Stated Kuro. "I'm Kuro."

"Ah! Just like you Kuro-pon!" Laughed the blond haired man.

"Stop it with the damn nick names! My name is Kurogane!" Growled the black haired man.

"And what about you?" Asked Mokona looking right at Crystal.

"C-Crystalia. Crystalia Fai Flowright." Stated Crystal before getting a gasp out of Mokona while the men looked at her in shock.

"T-that's quite a name you have there." Said the blond haired man. "Do you go by any other name?"

"Crystal is fine." She said as the two men took a seat across from each of them.

"Maybe you two are related!" Smiled Mokona as she bounced to the head of the table.

"Or Hitsuzen." Muttered Kurogane.

"Well, you all ready know Kuro-pon/_kurogane!_/, I am Fai D. Flowright. But you can call me Fai to make it easier on us all." He smiled.

Kuro sat shocked, then looked over at Crystal who too looked shocked at the statement of his name. Before any further questions could be asked, Arashi entered the dining room with a platter of fried tofu sushi. "Sorata will be out with the Beef Udon Noodle's shortly. He's gone to grab your friend for supper." She said looking to Fai and Kurogane before turning to Crystal and Kuro. "I have rice balls I made I think you two will enjoy."

"Thank you." Bowed Crystal and Kuro before she left the room to grab the rest of the food as Sorata led the other boy into the room.

"Take a seat and enjoy Syaoran-kun, we can talk more about my philosophy of Kudan's once I help Arashi bring the rest of the food in." He smiled pushing Syaoran to the empty chair next to Fai. "Ah, glad to see that you two are staying for supper. Eat up, you're both still growing and need all the nutrients you can get." He smiled.

"Of course." Grinned Kuro as he plated two fried tofu sushi for himself and two for Crystal before the other guests dug in themselves.

"Syaoran-kun, these are Crystal-chan and Kuro-kun." Sorata introduced them as he took his seat at the head of the table. Arashi then returned with more food before she too took her seat across from Syaoran and between her husband and Crystal.

"It is nice to meet you both." Bowed Syaoran.

Crystal and Kuro bowed back to him before continuing to eat their meal and Sorata continued to converse with Syaoran and the other travelers through out the dinner, including Kuro and Arashi at times.

After supper, Kuro made sure Arashi kept Crystal distracted before he slipped out of the house with his pack and hurried to the warehouse. Crystal stood on a stool beside Arashi and dried the dishes as Arashi handed them to her, then Sorata took the dishes and put them away. "You're quite good at drying Crystal-chan. Did you do this a lot at home with your parents?" Asked Sorata.

"With mommy, yes. But both mommy and daddy are gone now." She said as she handed him a glass.

"Well, I'm sure they're very proud of you where ever they are." Said Sorata as he patted her head. "Well, that's all the dishes. Well done." He smiled.

"Where's Kuro-kun?" Asked Crystal looking around now realizing he wasn't in the kitchen with them.

"I asked him to get your room ready. He's upstairs. But before you head off to bed, I need to take your measurements so that I can work on your outfit tomorrow." Said Arashi as she helped Crystal down from the stool.

"A-all right." Whispered Crystal as she fiddled with the bandages around her hands.

"Cheer up you, you want to have happy dreams tonight, don't you?" Asked Sorata as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Y-yes." Said Crystal.

"Then smile. If you go to bed all sad and stressed, you won't have a restful sleep." He smiled as he followed Arashi out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her workroom. Sorata danced around with Crystal causing her to cry out in fits of laughter as he tried to sing too. Arashi then took Crystal's measurements while she rocked on the balls of her feet now in a far lighter mood than earlier.

After the measurements, Arashi applied new bandages to her feet, legs, knees, and hands as Sorata bid goodnight for he had his work to finish before he went off to bed himself. "All right Crystal-chan, good as new." Smiled Arashi.

"Thank you." Smiled Crystal before being led out into the hallway and to a separate room with two beds laid out. "Where's Kuro-kun? I thought he was all ready in here."

"Crystal-chan…"

"He left! H-he left without telling me!" Cried Crystal trying to run out of the room only to be stopped by Arashi. "Why?! W-why did he leave?!"

"He had to grab some things from his home. He should be back soon Crystal-chan." Said Arashi. "He wouldn't want you to worry about him. Please, why don't you change into these and get some rest."

"B-but Kuro-"

"What about me?" Asked Kuro as he walked into the room with his bag over his shoulder.

"Kuro!" Crystal cried and hurried over to him and hugged him. "Why d-didn't you take me with you?!"

"Cause you're safer here. It's not safe to go out to the wharf at night." He said as he ruffled her hair as he shrugged his bag off his shoulder.

"You still should have told me, I-I was worried." Crystal confessed.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that to you again. Promise." He smiled. "Thanks for everything Arashi-san, we should be good for the night."

"Very well. Good night you two." She said as she gently touched their heads before walking out of the room to tend to some last minuet things.

"Come on, change for bed and let's get some sleep." Said Kuro.

"O-okay." Crystal took the offered clothes and changed in the conjoined bathroom as Kuro snuck out of the room once more to tend to his own wounds that he hid from Crystal and Arashi. He found the first aid kit in Arashi's workroom and quickly cleaned the cut on his arm and wrapped it up in a haste. He hurried out of the room then and bumped into one of the travelers.

"Oie, watch where you're going." Muttered Kurogane.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Said Kuro as he shrugged his shoulder and closed the door to the room.

"You injure yourself or something?" Asked Kurogane examining the boy's arm.

"Just got in a tussle with a gang-bang member on the way back. Nothing that I couldn't handle. He was trying to get initiative into the group." Shrugged Kuro when Crystal opened their bedroom door and stepped out of the room looking for him.

"Kuro-kun, I thought you were getting ready for bed."

"I am, I just had to do one last thing." He said before looking up at Kurogane, "Sorry for bumping into you again." He said before hurrying over to Crystal and taking her into their bedroom, leaving Kurogane in the hallway to his thoughts about the two of them.

Kuro dragged Crystal's bed next to his and tucked her in before he slid under his own covers. "There, just as good as the bed back at the warehouse." He smiled.

"Thank you Kuro-kun. Good night."

"Night Crystal-chan." Smiled Kuro before he too fell asleep.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

_The lights returned to the theater and the audience and patrons applauded for the author of her reading._

Joci: Thank you, thank you all.

Crys: Before everyone leaves, we ask that you please stop at our Comment/Review table located by the entrance. Please and thank you.

Kuro: Let your family and friends know of the readings. We have schedules of the coming readings for you all to share.

Joci: Thank you again for coming, we await your appearance at the next reading for the next Act.

_The audience applauded to the three on stage as isle attendants gestured toward the exit for the patrons. Some stopped at the comment/review table while others over looked the reading schedule before sharing the upcoming readings with heir fiends and family._

_The manager waited for the final word of its isle attendants before signaling for the doors to close so as they could properly clean and tidy up the theater for the next reading._


	6. Hanshin Republic Act 5 Chap 05

Kuro: Joci.

Joci: Kuro, if our patrons are lining up outside-

Kuro_:_ That's not it. We have the patrons, but there has been no feed back.

Joci: No feed back? Not from a single reading?

Kuro: 'Fraid not.

Joci: How is Crys handling it?

Kuro: She's upset. She doesn't want to make an appearance today.

Joci: We can't have that, she's my little star. Along side you of course.

Kuro: Nice cover up.

Joci: Go and let the manager know she can let the patrons in. I'm going to get Crys.

Kuro: All right.

_Kuro made a wave to the manager and the manager gave a short whistle and the isle attendants began to bustle around as the doors were opened and the patrons were granted access inside._

Kuro: Hello everyone, please come in and make yourself comfortable. I have a few things to speak about before we start the reading today.

Crys: Wait! Wait! I'm here too!

_The audience applauded as the small child ran out on stage panting, playing with the ends of her shirt._

Kuro: Welcome Crys. Would you like to start us off?

Crys: Y-yes. Hello everyone. We're moving along very quickly in our readings for you all. We are all ready in our 6th one! After the reading today, would you please take a moment to visit our Comment/Review table? We would love to hear what you all have to say. Oh! Joci also has another piece of art work that follows along with this reading. Here is the link for you all to view it at: ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Ready-go-324105980** (to view, the space bars must be removed).

Kuro: Thank you Crys. And now for my input. Back in 2006, _'The Lost Children'_ had been published and updated until 2008. For the sole purpose of re-publishing this new and edited version, the original was removed from the website. **CLAMP's** '_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles'_ inspired Joci to come up with '_The Lost Children'_ with the lasting thought of what might have happened had two children joined in on the journey.

Joci: Thank you, Crys. Thank you Kuro. How about a round of applause for these two wonderful characters of mine!

_The audience applauded for the two as they bowed and moved to the two available love seats for them by the curtain as Joci took her seat on her stool in front of her microphone._

Joci: Before we begin today, I'd like to thank you all who have joined us today for this reading.

_The light dimmed at the managers cue and the curtains were drawn to a close to keep the hallway lights from entering the dimmed theater. A spot light turned on and shined down on Joci as she tested the microphone._

Joci: All right. Without further ado, today we have the reading of **Hanshin Republic Act 5 Chap 05 **of _'The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"You're welcome. Now while we have time, I'm going to take your measurements, all right. Kuro-kun, you'll be first so that you can stir the noodles and rice for me." Said Arashi at the doorway to the dining room._

_"Sure. The fabric you got today is for us, right?" He asked._

_"Yes. I'm going to each make you an outfit." She said._

_..._

_"Well hello, and who might you be? Oh! I know! Your Kuro-kun's friend! Wow you're a cutie, what's your name?" Asked the man now crouched down in front of her._

_"C-Crystalia Fai Flowright." Whispered Crystal. "B-but I l-like Crystal too."_

_"Crystal-chan it is then! I'm Sorata, Arashi is my wife. Where are they, do you know?" He asked._

_"A-arashi-san w-was measuring Kuro-kun, b-but then these other p-people entered the h-house just now too." Explained Crystal looking up stairs._

_..._

_"W-who were those people?" Asked Crystal once they entered the kitchen._

_"Travelers I guess. Arashi-san and Sorata-san are letting them stay in two of the rooms they have available. We didn't really get to introduce ourselves. Arashi had finished taking my measurements when the door opened, so she asked me to go ahead and start stirring the food until she came back downstairs. But now we have to set up the table for all of those people too. So why don't you take the laundry and put them in a basket for Arashi, then I'll help you with the table."_

_"Okay. I can do that." Agreed Crystal as she walked out and began to clean up the table._

_..._

_"Ah! They look like you!" Smiled the white kudan before jumping down onto the table and standing in front of Crystal and Kuro. "Hello! I'm Mokona Modoki! Who are you?"_

_"I-it talked." Stuttered Crystal._

_"Mokona is Mokona!" Huffed the white rabbit._

_..._

_"Syaoran-kun, these are Crystal-chan and Kuro-kun." Sorata introduced them as he took his seat at the head of the table. Arashi then returned with more food before she too took her seat across from Syaoran and between her husband and Crystal._

_"It is nice to meet you both." Bowed Syaoran._

_Crystal and Kuro bowed back to him before continuing to eat their meal and Sorata continued to converse with Syaoran and the other travelers through out the dinner, including Kuro and Arashi at times._

_..._

_After the measurements, Arashi applied new bandages to her feet, legs, knees, and hands as Sorata bid goodnight for he had his work to finish before he went off to bed himself. "All right Crystal-chan, good as new." Smiled Arashi._

_"Thank you." Smiled Crystal before being led out into the hallway and to a separate room with two beds laid out. "Where's Kuro-kun? I thought he was all ready in here."_

_..._

_"Kuro-kun, I thought you were getting ready for bed."_

_"I am, I just had to do one last thing." He said before looking up at Kurogane, "Sorry for bumping into you again." He said before hurrying over to Crystal and taking her into their bedroom, leaving Kurogane in the hallway to his thoughts about the two of them._

_Kuro dragged Crystal's bed next to his and tucked her in before he slid under his own covers. "There, just as good as the bed back at the warehouse." He smiled._

_"Thank you Kuro-kun. Good night."_

_"Night Crystal-chan." Smiled Kuro before he too fell asleep._

_..._

* * *

**Hanshin Republic Act 5 Chap 05**

***Next Morning***

Kuro woke bright and early, changing into a pair of fresh, clean clothes and pulling out the dress he had collected for Crystal with matching hairpins. He folded his bed and left the room quietly as to let Crystal sleep in. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Arashi and Sorata serving and eating breakfast with the travelers, except for the girl Sakura. "Good morning." He greeted everyone.

"Good morning Kuro-kun, where will you be off to today?" Asked Sorata.

"Don't know. Maybe take Crystal-chan around the city once she wakes. Show her around a bit to get familiar of the area." He said taking a seat in the offered chair from Sorata as he stood to finish getting ready.

"That sounds nice. Be sure you're nice to her." He smiled ruffling his hair.

"I am." He grinned as Arashi placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Smiled Arashi.

"Maybe you'd like to come with us today." Smiled Fai.

"You're traveler's right?" Asked Kuro.

"That we are." Smiled Fai.

"What made you come to the Hanshin Republic?" Asked Kuro as he at his breakfast.

"We're looking for something precious, for Sakura-hime." Said Syaoran.

"It's Sakura-chan's memory feather!" Smiled Mokona as she bounced on the table in front of Kuro.

"A feather? That's peculiar. I never heard of a memory feather before." Said Kuro.

"It's not common." Agreed Fai.

"We need to find it in order to continue our journey." Said Syaoran. "And we believe to have gotten a trace of it yesterday, but we weren't aware of its where about until after. We think it resides in a Kudan." Explained Syaoran.

"In a Kudan? Well, that's going to be tricky. Kudan's aren't usually visible, only in dire times of when the owner is in need of its assistance." Kuro explained.

"We're aware of that." Said Syaoran, "But we need to find it in order for Sakura-hime to wake up."

"I see. Well, do you know of any places you haven't looked?" Asked Kuro.

"Probably the rest of the damn city." Muttered Kurogane.

"Be nice Kuro-pon, he's trying to help." Said Fai.

"That's not my name! My name is Kurogane!" Growled Kurogane.

"G-good morning." Said Crystal as she walked into the kitchen in the dress Kuro had left out for her.

"Good morning Crystal-chan. Here you are." Said Arashi as she put a plate down on the table for her.

"Thank you." Crystal hopped up on the available chair that Kurogane gave up for her having all ready finished his breakfast long before the rest of them.

"Crystal-chan, you look lovely this morning." Smiled Fai.

"T-thank you. It was left in my room." Flushed Crystal as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Crystal-chan, these travelers are looking for a memory feather that may be inside a Kudan. They don't know the city very well, so I figured we'd help them out today. How's that sound? I'll be able to show you around the city and everything as we do it." Smiled Kuro.

"O-okay." Crystal agreed.

"Splendid. We can't wait for the tour to begin." Smiled Fai.

"Tour! Tour!" Agreed Mokona.

Arashi bid them farewell as they left the house with Sorata whom left in a different direction then which Kuro was leading the travelers and Crystal whom he held hands with.

"How are you feeling Crystal-chan? You're sandals aren't bothering you, are they?" Asked Kuro looking down at her feet as they continued their walk around town with the travelers after them.

"I'm better. They hardly bother me anymore. Thank you for caring." Smiled Crystal as she looked at their conjoined hands when she noticed the bandage around his arm. "What's this?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing major. Just bumped my arm yesterday moving around the warehouse last night. Honest." He said.

"Okay." Crystal wasn't convinced, but then she felt a presence to her right. "A Kudan's near by."

Kuro paused his walk and sure enough a boy transpired in the wall, freaking out Syaoran and Mokona while Kurogane looked rather shocked at the site. "Syaoran-kun!" Yelled a boy whom looked identical to the Kudan as he ran over to the travelers.

"Masayoshi-kun." Greeted Syaoran.

The boy huffed trying to catch his breath as his Kudan vanished, "Were you able to find what you were looking for after I left?" Questioned the boy.

"Not yet." Confessed Syaoran.

"Okay, well how about I be your guide again today?" Asked Masayoshi.

"That's awfully kind of you, Masayoshi-kun, but we're all ready following Kuro-kun today." Stated Syaoran holding a hand out toward Kuro and Crystal. "He stayed over at the tenants house we're staying at and offered us his help this morning."

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't realize these two were with you as well. I thought it was just you three." Said Masayoshi.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to explain. I'm just curious as to how you were able to find us." Said Fai.

"My kudan can find anybody so long as he's met them at least once." Replied Masayoshi.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing!" Started Syaoran.

"Amazing! Amazing!" Agreed Mokona as she jumped at Masayoshi.

"It's nothing really, that's about all he can do. He's pretty weak." Chuckled Masayoshi.

Crystal then looked up at the sky. "Another Kudan is coming, and fast!" She stated.

"Get down!" Yelled Kuro as he covered Crystal as a rather large flying, plane like, kudan swooped down and with its large beak, grabbed Masayoshi off of the ground, flying off as it did so.

"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" Yelled Syaoran as the kudan flew off into the distance.

Kuro up-righted Crystal and spotted a letter on the ground. "Hey, take a look at this." He said and opened the letter revealing a message_. 'I'll be waiting at the Hanshin Castle!'_

"I guess we have to go to the Hanshin Castle." Said Kuro as he handed the letter over to Syaoran. Syaoran read the letter and called out to Fai and Kurogane, but Kuro and Crystal couldn't understand a word he said after that.

"Ką, po velnių jūs Lietaus vaikas?" Questioned Kurogane.

"Je me demande ce qu'il dit." Wondered Fai.

"They're speaking in different languages. But why now?" Wondered Kuro.

"They're travelers, right?" Asked Crystal.

"Yeah, maybe it's the language they spoke in their land before meeting up to travel. But I still don't get it. They spoke fine just a moment ago." Grumbled Kuro.

"That was before Mokona and Masayoshi were taken away…" Started Crystal when the three travelers yelled _'Mokona!'_

"That little guy must have some translator abilities or something. We need to get them to the Hanshin Castle, and fast." Said Kuro reaching for Syaoran's hand and started to pull him, pointing toward the castle's direction, now knowing that they wouldn't be able to understand him, before running with Crystal close behind him.

Crystal looked back and noticed that they were following them, and at that thought, she was glad she could be of assistance to them. "How much further?" Asked Crystal.

"The Hanshin Castle is located in the center of Hanshin Park in the center of the city. We're still four blocks away." Stated Kuro as he ran through the crowd, yelling as he did so so as the crowd would part for them as they ran.

Crystal managed to stick close to Kuro and before they knew it, they were at the park entrance. "It's this way." Pointed Kuro as they traveled through a tunnel and opened them to a stone path that led to the castle.

"Look up there!" Pointed Crystal to the top of the castle, just above the brush of the trees.

"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" Yelled Syaoran.

"How'd you get up there?" Questioned Fai.

"You look like you're having fun! At least the white manju does." Stated Kurogane before everyone turned to look at one another.

"We we're right Kuro-kun!" Smiled Crystal in triumphant.

"Yeah, you guys can talk again cause you're closer to Mokona." Smiled Kuro.

"So you can understand me now?" Asked Kurogane.

"Yeah, I get it now. At least what you're saying." Said Fai pointing toward Kurogane.

Syaoran turned toward Kuro and Crystal. "So it _is _Mokona that's doing it!" Syaoran clarified.

"Mokona was serving as a translator device. Mokona is pretty incredible!" Smiled Crystal as she looked at the castle to see Mokona swaying back and forth as she was tied up to a high point with Masayoshi.

"Hey! Does that mean any time that we get separated from it, we won't be able to communicate?!" Questioned Kurogane as they took off running toward the castle with Kuro and Crystal following right behind them.

"That's what it means." Chuckled Fai.

"What a pain!" Growled Kurogane.

Upon reaching the bottom of the Castle, they paused on a landing above a sea of people. "Who is the one who wrote this letter?!" Questioned Syaoran holding up the letter.

"That would be me!" Yelled a voice that belonged to a young woman whom sat atop the castle.

"Primela-chan!" Yelled the sea of people who were actually the woman's fans.

"Who is this woman?!" Growled Kurogane in frustration.

"You don't know Primela-chan?!"

"You must live under a rock!"

"Primela-chan is our idol!"

"She's quite a talented young woman from singing, to dance, fashion and talk-show host." Explained Kuro.

"More than that! She wields an incredible Kudan to boot!" Yelled some of the fan's.

"Please let Mokona and Masayoshi-dun down!" Pleaded Syaoran.

"You mean _that_ isn't Syaoran?" Questioned Primela as she pointed up to the crying boy.

"_I_ am Syaoran!" He yelled holding his hand to his chest.

Primela yelled wielding a fan in her hand, smacking some loyal followers, "You idiots! You couldn't have been more wrong!"

"If you have any business, bring it to me! Let those two down right now, please!" Yelled Syaoran.

"Nope! If you want them back, you're going to have to battle me for them!" She grinned as she hopped down from her landing and onto the roof of the castle.

"We'll have to find a way up." Muttered Syaoran.

"I might be able to get up there." Smiled Fai.

"You know where the stair's are?" Questioned Syaoran.

"No, but I should be able to get up there." Fai explained.

"Yeah? How's that?" Questioned Kurogane.

"My Kudan may be willing to help." He smiled as a very large bird appeared behind him and cooed. The Kudan wrapped his essence around Fai and in seconds, Fai was floating up toward the roof of the Castle.

Crystal gasped in astonishment as Syaoran and Kurogane made a comment about his Kudan when her Phoenix appeared beside her. "You want to help?" Asked Crystal and the Phoenix trilled and spread its wings wide before enveloping Crystal.

When the wings spread open, they were attached to Crystal's back as if they were her own appendages. With little will power, the wings started to flap and lift her off the ground. "Crystal-chan?! What are you doing?!" Questioned Kuro.

"Fai-san is distracting her, I can get to the top and help Mokona and Masayoshi-kun down." Said Crystal before taking flight and going around to the back of the castle to have more cover as she flew to the top of the castle.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Growled Kurogane.

"She's using the distraction to help free Mokona and Masayoshi-kun. Believe me, I'm not happy about it either." Muttered Kuro as his Chinese dragon appeared beside him, coiling around his body, ready to defend what was precious to his master.

"Mokona, Masayoshi-kun." Said Crystal as she approached them.

"Woah! Crystal-chan can fly just like Fai-san! Kuwaii!" Smiled Mokona as Crystal hovered over to them.

"I'm gonna help you guys, let me just check the ties." Said Crystal as she slowly turned Mokona around, "I think I may be able to loosen the ropes. Hang on." Crystal put her nimble fingers to work, trying to work the knot undone at the back of Mokona. "Oh my, this might be a little tougher than I thought. I'm going to have to cut it."

"Cut it?!" Shrieked Masayoshi.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick." Said Crystal as she grabbed a hold of Mokona's rope first, then lifted her right hand above the left and let her hand be engulfed in flames which started to burn the rope before snapping it clean.

"Whoo hoo! Mokona's free!" Smiled Mokona as Crystal loosened the rope and released Mokona. "Thank you for saving Mokona Crystal." Smiled Mokona before giving Crystal a smooch on the cheek.

"You're welcome, now for Masayoshi-kun." Said Crystal as she grabbed his rope and was about to do the same thing when Mokona shrieked.

"Crystal-chan, look out!"

Primela had screamed and her attack was headed straight for them when a torrent of water collided with the words, causing them to exploded below them. The dragon soared around them as it roared ferociously. "Well done Haku!" Yelled Kuro from the ground beside Kurogane who grinned up at the duo. But a stray block of Primela's attack continued to soar and it collided with the corner of the roof, collapsing the support that Masayoshi was attached to, and the rope that Crystal held onto.

"Ah!" Screamed Crystal as she tried to hold onto the rope to keep Masayoshi from falling, only for it to burn her hands as he dropped with the weight of the building structure.

"Waaaah!" Cried Masayoshi as his Kudan appeared holding onto him as to protect him from the fall, only to land on an aquatic Kudan shaped like a manta ray. Crystal and Mokona landed on Haku, cradling her burning hands as they bled through the bandages wrapped around them and her wings withered with her as to reflect her pain.

"What do you think you're _doing_ Primela?" Sighed a man with long blond, white hair and goggles on his forehead.

"Shogo-kun!" Cried Primela.

"Don't you have work to do? You have a concert to prepare for, right?" Asked Shogo.

"I did it, because you never come to see me!" She cried as Fai helped her to her feet forgetting of the battle that they were just in. "Besides! There's plenty of time! The concert is at the Hanshin Dome right over there!" She pointed across the park.

"Even if it is, why are you destroying our heritage?!" Shogo questioned.

"You destroy building's all the time Shogo-kun! So don't talk to me all high and mighty!" She yelled.

"What are those two squabbling about?" Muttered Kurogane as Fai landed beside them and Kuro helped Crystal down from Haku.

"Are you okay Crystal-chan?" Asked Kuro.

"I-I'll be a-all right." Whispered Crystal as she tried not to move her hands. Kuro then tore the sleeves off of his shirt and gently wrapped them around her hands until they could be looked at properly.

"What are you all crying over?" Asked Fai to the fan's.

"Primela-chan is in love with that team leader, there!"

"But, since he never comes to see her, she's lonely!"

"How do you know?" Questioned Fai.

"Because Primela-chan made it official! See for yourself!" Yelled one of the fan's before he threw a magazine at them, which Kurogane caught with ease before he opened it and started to look through the magazine, ignoring the article about her.

"I don't know about you, but _I'm_ supposed to go to school and help out with the family business! In fact, I was in the middle of a delivery when I heard all the commotion going on!" Growled Shogo as he held up his work apron.

"Waaah! But I'm lonely!" She cried from the roof. "So, I asked this guy you like over to see me, hoping he would join the Primela fan club and while you visited with him, you could see _me_ too!"

"You're so dumb! They look nothing alike!" He yelled causing her to cry again as Masayoshi landed safely beside Primela on the room, letting Shogo's Kudan return to him.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Cried Mokona as she hopped up and down on Crystal's shoulder.

"Mokona! Your eyes!" Gasped Syaoran.

"It's here! The feather is really close by!" She cried.

"Where? Who has it?!"

"Mokona doesn't know! But, Mokona just felt a _huge_ wave!" She explained.

"So it could be any of these Kudan's that's appeared. Even our own." Frowned Crystal as she petted Haku's head as Phoenix perched on his back.

"He's going to have to fight to draw it out." Said Kuro.

"I'm sorry that my words caused unexpected trouble for you, Syaoran. But I mean it. I _do_ like your style. You're strong, and I don't mean the muscular type, but right here." Said Shogo as he motioned to his heart. "So I wanted to try and take you on with our Kudan."

"I understand. I accept your challenge." Syaoran stepped forward with the flaming dog Kudan.

"We better stay clear, this could get rough. They both poses high level Kudans." Said Kuro as he led Crystal over toward Kurogane and Fai as Syaoran and Shogo prepared for battle. The fan's fled as one of Shogo's teammates started the countdown.

"Go!" An immediate blast of water and fire sprung out from the two Kudan's and collided with one another cause quite a destructive force.

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

_With a wave of the managers hand, lights began to illuminate the theater and the isle attendants drew back the curtains and stood in their assigned places as patrons applauded to Joci who bowed on stage alongside Crys and Kuro who joined her._

Joci: Thank you all for coming today.

Crys: Please don't forget to stop by our Comment/Review table.

Kuro: Let your friends and family know of the readings we have here.

Joci: Please have a safe journey where ever you end up going today. Thank you again for taking the time to stop in for our reading.

_The remaining audience applause again before filing out of the theater. Few stopped at the table for Comment/Reviews to post while others mostly left to begin gossiping about the reading._

_After a scan around the theater, the isle attendants informed the manager that the building was cleared and she had the doors closed until the next reading._


	7. Hanshin Republic Act 6 Chap 06

Joci: God why do I do such things to myself?

Crys: Joci! Joci! Oh, are you all right?

Joci: I just indulged myself into some ice cream... Not the most smartest choice I've made since I am lactose intolerant.

Crys: Lactose intolerant?

Kuro: Meaning she can't have any dairy products like cheese or things with cream. And there was also chocolate in it too you know.

Joci: I know! It was so good the first three bites... Now it's all gone down hill...

Crys: Should we cancel?

Joci: I can't do that to the audience. They all ready reserved a ticket for this reading... But all I want to do is hug the toilet bowl, ugh...

Kuro: We'll do the reading today.

Crys & Joci: What?!

Kuro: Why not? You have it scripted and everything all ready. We'll go on stage, do our usual routine and be on our way.

Crys: Please Joci?! We all ready let everyone in...

Joci: You two are killing me today... All right, I'll make sure I am well enough for the farewell after the reading.

Crys & Kuro: Thank you Joci!

Joci: Do me proud you two.

_The audience sat patiently waiting in wonder and worry. They were let in on schedule but no one had been on stage to greet them like in the past readings._

_The manager stood in the grand hallway, waiting for a flutter from the stage before giving the next call to her isle attendants who stood on edge waiting._

Kuro: Hello everyone, we are quite sorry for the delay.

Crys: Yes, our creator has suddenly become ill and can not do the reading herself tonight.

Kuro: In her stead, Crys and I will be doing the reading tonight.

Crys: Please bare with us through this.

Kuro: Before we begin, we have to mention a few things.

Crys: Yes! Please be sure to stop at our Comments/Review table at the end of the reading, we would very much like to hear what you have to say. Also, there is another work of art you can view over at Joci's art site for today's reading. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Last-Night-313011047 **(To view, copy the link and remove the space bars in between)

Kuro: This re-published, and edited version of '_The Lost Children'_ was created under the sole idea of what may have happened on the journey of Sakura Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai had two young children been apart of the journey as well. Originally published in 2006 up until 2008, it has since been removed for the re-telling of this story now.

Crys: Thank you for listening. And now we can begin the reading.

_As the cue was given, the manager signaled for the isle curtains to be closed and the lights dimmed. A spot light shined down on Crys & Kuro as they sat on shorter stools in front of a microphone, lowered to meet their height._

Crys: This is so exciting, we get to read an Act today!

Kuro: Yes, let's not keep the audience waiting any longer. Today we give you **Hanshin Republic Act 6 Chap 06 **of '_The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"You're traveler's right?" Asked Kuro._

_"That we are." Smiled Fai._

_"What made you come to the Hanshin Republic?" Asked Kuro as he at his breakfast._

_"We're looking for something precious, for Sakura-hime." Said Syaoran._

_..._

_"Crystal-chan, these travelers are looking for a memory feather that may be inside a Kudan. They don't know the city very well, so I figured we'd help them out today. How's that sound? I'll be able to show you around the city and everything as we do it." Smiled Kuro._

_"O-okay." Crystal agreed._

_"Splendid. We can't wait for the tour to begin." Smiled Fai._

_..._

_"Get down!" Yelled Kuro as he covered Crystal as a rather large flying, plane like, kudan swooped down and with its large beak, grabbed Masayoshi off of the ground, flying off as it did so._

_"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" Yelled Syaoran as the kudan flew off into the distance._

_Kuro up-righted Crystal and spotted a letter on the ground. "Hey, take a look at this." He said and opened the letter revealing a message. 'I'll be waiting at the Hanshin Castle!'_

_"I guess we have to go to the Hanshin Castle." Said Kuro as he handed the letter over to Syaoran. Syaoran read the letter and called out to Fai and Kurogane, but Kuro and Crystal couldn't understand a word he said after that._

_..._

_"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" Yelled Syaoran._

_"How'd you get up there?" Questioned Fai._

_"You look like you're having fun! At least the white manju does." Stated Kurogane before everyone turned to look at one another._

_"We we're right Kuro-kun!" Smiled Crystal in triumphant._

_"Yeah, you guys can talk again cause you're closer to Mokona." Smiled Kuro._

_..._

_"If you have any business, bring it to me! Let those two down right now, please!" Yelled Syaoran._

_"Nope! If you want them back, you're going to have to battle me for them!" She grinned as she hopped down from her landing and onto the roof of the castle._

_..._

_"Woah! Crystal-chan can fly just like Fai-san! Kuwaii!" Smiled Mokona as Crystal hovered over to them._

_"I'm gonna help you guys, let me just check the ties." Said Crystal as she slowly turned Mokona around, "I think I may be able to loosen the ropes. Hang on." Crystal put her nimble fingers to work, trying to work the knot undone at the back of Mokona. "Oh my, this might be a little tougher than I thought. I'm going to have to cut it."_

_"Cut it?!" Shrieked Masayoshi._

_..._

_"Are you okay Crystal-chan?" Asked Kuro._

_"I-I'll be a-all right." Whispered Crystal as she tried not to move her hands. Kuro then tore the sleeves off of his shirt and gently wrapped them around her hands until they could be looked at properly._

_..._

_"We better stay clear, this could get rough. They both poses high level Kudans." Said Kuro as he led Crystal over toward Kurogane and Fai as Syaoran and Shogo prepared for battle. The fan's fled as one of Shogo's teammates started the countdown._

_"Go!" An immediate blast of water and fire sprung out from the two Kudan's and collided with one another cause quite a destructive force._

_..._

* * *

**Hanshin Republic Act 6 Chap 06**

"He's pretty cool, Syaoran-kun." Smiled Fai as he looked down at the lower lever where Syaoran stood for battle beside his Kudan.

"So he's more than just a pliable fool. You both have faces that say 'ignore me, I'm a fool' but I see right through it." Stated Kurogane glancing over at Fai.

"Yeah. It seems like he's more than a guy with an archeology hobby." Smiled Fai. "He's still very young, but young people can come through their pain. And I believe he has." Smiled Fai before looking back at the two children. "You two were quite fascinating as well earlier, weren't you."

"I-it was nothing. I-I just wanted to help." Shrugged Crystal as she toed one of her sandals into the ground that she stood on.

"And you reacted fast when that attack of Primela's Kudan went astray." Stated Fai.

"They were sitting ducks up there, and Crystal-chan was all ready using her concentration to fly and try to get the others down, so I had to jump in. I couldn't let any of them get hit unintentionally, accidentally, even if it was a trap." Stated Kuro.

"You got a good head on your shoulders." Said Kurogane glancing back at the two of them when Primela screamed, drawing their attention back to the fight.

"Oh man, that was the first time I was ever hit like that!" Grinned Shogo as he landed soaking wet beside his Kudan.

"Shogo-kun!" Cried Primela.

"I'm fine! So stop screaming my name! You need that voice for your concert!" Yelled Shogo. "Heh, you're a tough one." He drew his attention back to Syaoran. "Kudan are controlled by the heart. What is it that makes you so strong?"

"I have something that I _must_ see through." Explained Syaoran.

"That makes sense." Confirmed Shogo. "All right, everyone get out of here!" Yelled Shogo as his Kudan drew in a mass of water around its mouth. "Ready! Go!" The mass of water flooded the entire lower grounds, rocking the land beneath their feet.

Crystal stumbled on her feet but Kurogane reached out and put her on his shoulder to keep her from falling over the ledge and into the water below. "T-thank you."

"Just hold on, it's not over yet." Said Kurogane as he looked down at the battle below.

Kuro stepped forward and Fai put a comforting hand on his shoulder before rubbing his hand over Kuro's head, playing with his hair a bit to relax his worries over Crystal. "How's Syaoran-kun?"

"Look for yourself." Said Kurogane and looking down, the water that was once pristine started to steam and evaporate, revealing a flame sphere that broke away revealing Syaoran and his Kudan, standing strong and unscathed.

"Haha, he's all right!" Grinned Kuro in excitement. In all his years he had not once seen a battle as intense as the one he was now witnessing.

"Thank goodness." Sighed Crystal in relief leaning against Kurogane's shoulder now since he lowered her to sit on his arm now. A clatter behind them had Crystal looking up at the castle. "Oh no! Pieces are falling down!"

"Ah! Primela and Masayoshi are still on the roof!" Exclaimed Kuro when the boys Kudan grew to a height far taller than the castle itself.

"Mekko! Mokona's found it! The feather! It's inside that Kudan!" She exclaimed from Kuro's shoulder as she pointed toward the now large Kudan.

"It's in that Kudan?! The feather is in that one?!" Exclaimed Kurogane.

"I see. Even when Masayoshi used his Kudan to find us, Mokona wasn't able to detect it. But on the other hand, when his master needed protection, someone it deeply cared about in a life-or-death situation, its powers were strengthened to a high degree. Even now it's trying to protect him from the crumbling Castle." Explained Fai as the Kudan was taking in energy at its mouth.

Then the energy was released as a powerful beam of energy, destroying half of the castle. Crystal screamed and held onto Kurogane as he jumped out of the Kudan's destructive path along with Fai who grabbed onto Kuro and with the aid of his Kudan, floated them to safety.

"What's wrong with that Kudan?" Questioned Kurogane.

"The feather has too much power, it can't handle it. Masayoshi doesn't look like he's able to handle it as well." Commented Fai as he put Kuro down.

"What'll you do now?" Asked Kurogane looking down at Syaoran whom stepped toward the rampaging Kudan.

"I'm going to get Sakura-hime's feather back."

"How do you intend to fight something that big? One slip up and you're dead." Stated Kurogane.

"I still have something to see through. I can't die yet. I won't die."

"Hum. Well, you can count on Kuro-pon to handle things here. You go on ahead." Smiled Fai.

"What do you mean me?!" Growled Kurogane.

"Then I'll see you later." Smiled Syaoran.

"Be careful!" Called out Crystal.

"Take that Kudan down!" Encouraged Kuro with a fist pump before Syaoran took off.

"Syaoran-kun has strength. In a lot of different ways." Fai smiled in understanding. "I get the feeling that I understand why that fire Kudan came to him."

"Will he really be okay?" Asked Crystal.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Stated Kurogane as he shuffled her to his other arm.

Shogo landed beside them with Primela in his arms before gently setting her down as a bright light shined and Masayoshi's Kudan visibly began to get smaller, revealing the damage that was done.

"He's done it!" Smiled Crystal.

"All right Syaoran-kun!" Cheered Kuro as Shogo cast his Kudan to rain over the spreading fires.

Syaoran hurried over to them with Masayoshi and his Kudan riding his own. "I got it! I got one of Sakura's feathers!"

"Well done Syaoran-kun." Smiled Fai.

"Yeah, for a kid, you're not to bad." Smirked Kurogane.

"We need to get back, I-I need to bring this to Sakura-" Syaoran was looking for the way they entered the area.

"Of course, back to Sorata-san's right? I'll lead the way." Smiled Kuro before taking off and Syaoran stayed right on his heel.

"That kid, he just doesn't know when to stop." Muttered Kurogane.

"Crystal-chan, will you be able to lead us back?" Asked Fai as he patted her head.

"Yes." Smiled Crystal as Phoenix appeared in front of them on the ground. And without any verbal instruction, Phoenix took off into the air and circled above them.

"You can do a lot with your Kudan, huh." Remarked Fai as Crystal pointed toward the direction they should walk toward.

Crystal shrugged. "When mommy was around, she'd teach me to interact and unlock the abilities of our Kudan. And daddy would always play with our Kudans whether they wanted to play or not."

"They sound pretty amazing Crystal-chan, just like you." Smiled Fai now taking the girl from Kurogane and carrying her the rest of the way to the tenement house.

"How are your hand's?" Asked Kurogane.

"They hurt." She said as she rested against Fai, pointing toward the next street, she brought her hand back to her chest. "They feel tight."

"We'll treat them as soon as we're back to the house." Said Fai gently taking her free hand and kissing the top of it.

"Thank you."

When they arrived at the house, the sky was starting to get dark and cloudy, a sure sign that rain was coming. They entered the house and paid respect to Arashi and Sorata before joining Kuro at the top of the stairs. "Where's the kid?"

"In the room with Sakura-hime…" Kuro paused and looked to the floor. "She- She doesn't know him."

Fai slowly put Crystal down and walked with Kurogane over to the doorway, watching as Syaoran introduced himself and began to explain the journey that they were on for her. Crystal walked up to Fai in the hallway and grasped his shirt in her hands, and Kuro too stepped forward and stood next to her.

"You're doing this for a total stranger?" Questioned Sakura.

"I am." Confirmed Syaoran as Fai stepped into the room, followed by Crystal, Kuro, and Kurogane.

"Princess Sakura. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Fai D. Flowright at your service." Bowed Fai as he approached Syaoran and gently touched his shoulder. Syaoran then stood and made room for Fai to approach with Crystal. "And this little one here is…"

"Crystalia, Crystalia Fai Flowright. B-but Crystal is okay with me too. I-It's nice to finally meet you. Are you really a princess?" Asked Crystal.

"I-I don't know. I suppose I am. I don't remember." Said Sakura as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, there are some other people we'd like to introduce to you. This here is-"

"I'm Kurogane." Kurogane stated before Fai could give him a ridiculous nickname.

"And I go by the name of Kuro." Said Kuro as he waved to her.

"And this fluffy one is…" Mokona jumped into Fai's hands.

"Mokona Modoki! But you can call me Mokona!" She smiled shaking Sakura's hand as Syaoran slipped out of the room.

"Mokona." Agreed Sakura.

Fai stood and joined Kurogane at the window as Crystal and Kuro sat next to her beside her futon. "What happened to your hands?" Asked Sakura.

"I got hurt." Said Crystal. "But I'm okay. They don't hurt as much now." Said Crystal.

"And that reminds me, I promised we'd take care of that, didn't I." Smiled Fai as he returned and gently lifted Crystal up from the floor and into his arms. "Let's go find Arashi-san and her med kit."

"Right here." She said at the doorway with Sorata behind her.

"Wonderful. Please, come in. Sakura-hime, these are Sorata-san and Arashi-san." Fai introduced them before sitting down along the wall with Crystal now between his legs, sitting facing him. Fai carefully undid the makeshift bandages and examined the raw, blistering skin.

Crystal gasped as air got at the wounds. "I-it hurts." She cried.

Fai cooed and gently rubbed her bangs out of her face. "Hey, it's okay. We're going to take care of this, and you'll be good as new in a few days time."

Crystal sniffled and nodded before waiting patiently as Fai opened the medical kit and pulled out the needed supplies. He started cleaning the wound with the antiseptic and Crystal ended up sobbing, trying to hide her face in her free arm as Fai cleaned the other.

Kuro walked over and sat next to Crystal and Fai after talking with Sakura, leaving her to mingle with Mokona as Kurogane continued to watch the figure out in the rain. Kuro rubbed Crystal's back as Fai finished the first hand, then gingerly swapped for the other one. "You held on really tight to Masayoshi from falling, huh."

Crystal nodded and wiped her eyes as Fai started treatment on her other hand, only to cry again as it stung. "There, we're just about done now." Smiled Fai as he wrapped a clean bandage around the hand. "Good as new." He smiled, gently brushing the bangs out of her face once more before giving her a big smile. "Now, I think we should be off to bed. We've had quite a big day today."

Crystal and Kuro nodded in agreement and Fai stood, helping Crystal up to her feet by her arms so as to not damage her hands, and Kuro soon followed as Fai led Crystal out of the room after bidding Sakura-hime good night, and Kurogane followed right after them.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san." Arashi drew their attention and pulled them aside as Kuro continued to lead Crystal to their bedroom.

"Are we staying another night?" Asked Crystal.

"Yeah. Until you get better we'll stay with Arashi and Sorata." Said Kuro as he opened the door to their room.

"Okay." Crystal changed in the bathroom for bed. She was too tired to eat supper at the moment. Crystal found her bed made and ready right beside Kuro's and he was all ready sitting on his, going through his bag as he did so. "What did you have to grab yesterday? Back at the warehouse I mean."

"My mom's necklace." Smiled Kuro as he pulled out the long piece of jewelry with a small diamond like clasp. "It's actually a locket, and my dad and I chose it for her birthday. We put a picture of the two of us in it on one side, and a picture of mom on the other. See?" Kuro opened the locket and held it out for Crystal to look at it.

"Wow, your mom was really pretty Kuro." Smiled Crystal.

"Yeah. These were one of the last photo's we took before they died. It's very special to me." He said closing it without taking a glance inside it.

"I wish I had something of my mommy or my daddy, but it's all gone now. I have nothing but my memories of them." Crystal frowned on her futon.

"Sometimes those are the best, right?" Smiled Kuro as he put the necklace back in his bag.

"Yeah." Smiled Crystal as she contemplated on her parents. "They are."

A knock on their door interrupted their thoughts and they looked up to see Fai enter with Kurogane and Mokona right after him, "I hope we're not interrupting anything, we'd just like to ask you a few questions."

"Like what?" Asked Kuro as he crossed his arms.

"Mokona want's you to come with us!" Smiled Mokona as she jumped into Crystal's lap.

"What?" Both Crystal and Kuro questioned as Kurogane and Fai sat down in front of them.

"You both have a wish, right?" Asked Fai.

Crystal looked stunned for a moment before looking down, "I-I don't want to stay with those people I ran from. T-they hurt me, a-and if they find me, t-they'll just hurt me more." Crystal sobbed.

"Yuko-san can help!" Smiled Mokona as she then turned and projected a screen from the jewel on her head, and the face of a woman appeared. "Yuko-san, we found them!"

"Ah Mokona, well done." She smiled turning to face them. "Hello children. You have a wish I presume."

Kurogane looked on in shock along side Kuro as Fai laughed and Crystal froze in fright. "Hello Yuko-san, sorry to disturb you if you were busy." Greeted Fai.

"Not at all, I knew this moment would happen and cleared my schedule ahead of time." Stated Yuko. "After all, it is hitsuzen that has brought us to this moment of time."

"Yuko-san, this is Crystalia Fai Flowright, and this here is Kuro." Introduced Mokona.

"Crystalia-chan and Kuro-kun, hum? You both have a wish, am I right?" Asked Yuko.

Crystal and Kuro sat in silence, quiet shocked, and surprised as to what was happening when Crystal spoke up. "I-I don't know I-if it's really a-a wish, that I have, miss Yuko-san."

"Why don't you tell me about it then." Yuko offered.

"M-my parents were killed a-a short time ago. I-I was taken to l-live with this family. I-I was told that they w-were very nice, a-and that they had other k-kids my age to play with. T-these people w-were not nice. T-they hit me and h-hurt me in a-a lot of way. I-I knew I couldn't stay I-in that house anymore. I-I ran from them, a-a few days ago. I-I'm afraid they'll find me, a-and take me back. H-hurt me more, f-for running from them." Explained Crystal as she began to cry. "I-I don't want to go back to them! I-I miss my mommy a-and daddy very much. T-they wouldn't want me t-to be h-hurt or sad. T-they'd want me to b-be happy, a-an loved." She sniffled as she dried her eyes on the sleeves of her shirt.

"I'm sorry about your parents. To lose them at such a young age, it is tough. One such as yourself should never be put through what you have gone through, but there is nothing but hitsuzen in the world, so it has happened for a reason that not even I can explain. But I can grant you your wish, for a small price." Smiled Yuko. "You want to be loved and cherished by someone, just as your own parents would treat you. And in order for you to get away from this place, you will need to leave this world and your Kudan behind."

"Phoenix? He would leave me?" Cried Crystal.

"Yes, if you were to have this wish granted, you would leave this world behind, including him." Said Yuko. "He is your most valued possession, and although I would not be taking him for my own, my requirement would be for you to leave him behind." Stated Yuko.

Crystal sniffled and Phoenix appeared beside her and rubbed his feathered head against hers before cooing. "But- where would he go?"

"Back to his brethren where all Kudan's are from and wait for his next owner to be born." Explained Yuko. "He would be reunited with your mother and father's Kudan."

"He wouldn't be alone? You hear that Phoenix, you'd be able to see Faun and Grif again." Smiled Crystal as she cried as she hugged Phoenix.

"Fai-san." Called out Yuko.

"Yes?"

"You will be this child's new guardian. I expect you'll be able to handle it." She stated.

"I-I'd be quite honored to." Bowed Fai.

"Crystalia Fai Flowright, do you accept this price as payment for me to grant your wish?" Asked Yuko.

"I-I do." Replied Crystal.

"Then it is done. When you leave this world, your Kudan will remain here while you journey with Fai-san and the others." Stated Yuko before looking toward Kuro. "Now, what is your real name?"

Kuro glared at Yuko, "I go by Kuro now, isn't that enough?" Asked Kuro.

"No. I must know your full birth name. The one your mother and father gave you." Stated Yuko.

Kuro sighed, "I go by the name of Kuro now, but the name my parent's gave me when I was born, was Haganemaru. Haganemaru Ginryu Suwa."

"Haganemaru, what is it that you wish or desire?" Asked Yuko.

"I don't have one to be honest." Said Kuro.

"That you don't is an understatement, but a desire… What troubles you?" Asked Yuko.

"Well, it always bothered me how my parents died. How they really died..." Kuro confessed. "It was our annual movie night at home and as dad and I were setting up the movie, mom went to get the popcorn in the kitchen. These robbers broke in through the back door of our house, which was in the kitchen, and before mom could shout for help she was killed. Dad went to investigate and in turn, he too was killed by them. It was quick and before I could even call for the police or paramedics, they were gone.

"During the investigation, the police couldn't find any trace of the men whom killed my parents. It was as if they came and gone in a disappearing act. I never really got a chance to look at them, but I can still see the mark that they had on their clothing. I'll never forget it. I duplicated it for the police, but they couldn't find any gang or group that went by that emblem.

"I'd like to find the ones responsible, Miss Yuko-san." Said Kuro looking up at Yuko.

"Haganemaru, you're correct about your suspicion's of those whom killed your parents. They were not of your world, and came and went as you said after killing your parents. Unfortunately, you don't have enough to pay to know who sent them to kill your parents. I will grant you however, a chance to travel with Mokona and the others to search for the one you're searching for, at the price of leaving your world and your Kudan behind." Replied Yuko.

"I understand." Bowed Kuro. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. I meant what I said about leaving your world and your Kudan behind. You must not take anything along with you on your journey from this world, including your mothers locket."

"How did you-"

"I am more than a granter of wishes." Stated Yuko. "The only thing you'll be granted to bring, are the clothes you'll be given to wear on the journey and the shoes on your feet."

Kuro was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes and agreed. "I will pay your price."

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck, and may your wishes be granted. Good night Mokona."

"Good night Yuko-san!" Smiled Mokona before ending the conversation.

"Well, this really has been quite a night now." Smiled Fai as Mokona hopped over to his lap.

"Did this really just happen?" Asked Crystal.

"Of course it did! Crystal and Kuro get to travel with us now!" Smiled Mokona as she flapped her ears.

"Oi, these are for you two." Said Kurogane as he held out the packaged items to them.

"What is it?" Asked Kuro.

"Open it and find out yourself." Stated Kurogane.

Crystal and Kuro accepted the gifts and opened them to find clothes within the wrapped gifts. "They're from Arashi-san and Sorata-san. Arashi-san completed them while we were out today. She'll be able to adjust them tomorrow before we head out." Smiled Fai.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Asked Crystal.

"Yup! There's no other feather here, so Mokona thinks after a good night's rest and some final bye-bye's tomorrow, we can go on to the next world." Smiled Mokona.

"I see." Crystal paused and gently fingered the fabric. "Then I best make the most of it then before we leave. Tomorrow."

"Sure." Smiled Fai. He gently reached out and parted her bangs, "Get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Crystal put down the clothes beside her and slipped under her comforter to sleep as Kurogane and Fai stood from the floor, but before Kurogane left the room, Kuro stopped him.

"Would you take this to Arashi please." Kuro held out his pack.

Kurogane nodded and carried it out, not giving Kuro another look before leaving the room and leaving the two new companions on their journey to their thoughts.

Kuro shut the lights off after they left and returned to his own bed as Haku appeared beside him and coiled around him after he settled himself under his comforter. Phoenix cooed beside Crystal and cuddled against her side as Crystal adjusted herself on her futon for a more comfortable sleep.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

_With the reading finished, the manager signaled for the curtains to be opened, and the lights returned to the theater.  
_

_The audience applauded for Crys and Kuro as they took a bow after the reading._

Crys: We did it!

Kuro: Yes, Joci will be happy to know that it went well.

Crys: Before everyone goes, please be sure to stop at our Comment/Review table to leave a word on how we did without Joci present tonight.

Kuro: Let your friends and family know how the readings are and invite them to come along with you to the next.

Crys: That's all for now! We can't wait to see you at the next reading! Lets go find Joci.

Kuro: Okay, soon after our audience has gone, we'll go look for her.

_Audience members we chatting amongst themselves as they bundled up to return outside, for sometime during the reading, it had started to snow. The manager stood watching the ambulance pull away from the theaters back door holding a letter in hand for Crys and Kuro. An isle attendant hurried over and announced that the theater was empty. With her nod, the doors to the theater were closed until the next reading._


	8. Hanshin Republic Act 7 Chap 07

Kuro: She was taken away by ambulance Crys.

Crys: Why?! She said she was only dizzy.

Kuro: It must have been more than she told us. She did have Mono up until the first reading. The Dr.s also had her on a lot of meds.

Crys: I want Joci back!

Kuro: She'll come back for us, she said so herself in her letter, see. Lets just go along with the reading today as promised.

Crys: Okay...

_The manager looked on in worry, but obeyed her orders when the call was given. With the doors now open, she watched as audience members began to truffle around looking for seats while others paused at the concession stand for a drink._

Crys: Good after noon everyone, I was hopeful that the weather wouldn't scare away you all today.

Kuro: Snow can be very fickle, please be cautious when leaving the reading today.

Crys: Now to begin. Kuro & I will be joining you all for the reading today in Joci's place.

Kuro: Not to scare you, but during the last reading, Joci was taken away by ambulance under disclosed circumstances. Please pardon us until her return.

Crys: Onto some lighter news, we ask that you please, please stop at our comment/review stand at the exit. This is the final act for today before we move onto our next act and we would so hope to hear your input. Also, a work of art for you to view today to follow with this reading. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Bio-Sheet-Kuro-313007071 **and ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Bio-Sheet-Crystal-313005813 **(To view links. Copy into url and remove the space bar)

Kuro: As a reminder to those who are new and joining us, '_The Lost Children'_ was originally published in 2006 and updated until 2008. For re-publishing reasons, _'The Lost Children' _was removed so the new edited version could be presented to you. **CLAMP's** _'Tsubasa ReservoirChronicle'_ was the inspiration for Joci when she thought how the journey may have changed had two children been added into the mix, and this is her tale she shares with you all today.

Crys: Now, onto the final Act!

_The manager cued for the lights to be dimmed, and they were done so as the isle attendants closed the curtains to the theater isles as Crys and Kuro took their seats on the stools provided for them in front of the microphone._

Kuro: You ready?

Crys: Ready!

Kuro: Members of the audience. we bring to you today **Hanshin Republic Act 7 Chap 07**, the final act for this installment of '_The Lost Children'._

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"Heh, You're a tough one." He drew his attention back to Syaoran. "Kudan are controlled by the heart. What is it that makes you so strong?"_

_"I have something that I must see through." Explained Syaoran._

_"That makes sense." Confirmed Shogo. "All right, everyone get out of here!" Yelled Shogo as his Kudan drew in a mass of water around its mouth. "Ready! Go!" The mass of water flooded the entire lower grounds, rocking the land beneath their feet._

...

_Syaoran hurried over to them with Masayoshi and his Kudan riding his own. "I got it! I got one of Sakura's feathers!"_

_"Well done Syaoran-kun." Smiled Fai._

_"Yeah, for a kid, you're not to bad." Smirked Kurogane._

_"We need to get back, I-I need to bring this to Sakura-" Syaoran was looking for the way they entered the area._

_"Of course, back to Sorata-san's right? I'll lead the way." Smiled Kuro before taking off and Syaoran stayed right on his heel._

_..._

_When they arrived at the house, the sky was starting to get dark and cloudy, a sure sign that rain was coming. They entered the house and paid respect to Arashi and Sorata before joining Kuro at the top of the stairs. "Where's the kid?"_

_"In the room with Sakura-hime…" Kuro paused and looked to the floor. "She- She doesn't know him."_

_Fai slowly put Crystal down and walked with Kurogane over to the doorway, watching as Syaoran introduced himself and began to explain the journey that they were on to her. Crystal walked up to Fai in the hallway and grasped his shirt in her hands, and Kuro too stepped forward and stood next to her._

_..._

_Crystal gasped as air got at the wounds. "I-it hurts." She cried._

_Fai cooed and gently rubbed her bangs out of her face. "Hey, it's okay. We're going to take care of this, and you'll be good as new in a few days time."_

_Crystal sniffled and nodded before waiting patiently as Fai opened the medical kit and pulled out the needed supplies. He started cleaning the wound with the antiseptic and Crystal ended up sobbing, trying to hide her face in her free arm as Fai cleaned the other._

_..._

_A knock on their door interrupted their thoughts and they looked up to see Fai enter with Kurogane and Mokona right after him, "I hope we're not interrupting anything, we'd just like to ask you a few questions."_

_"Like what?" Asked Kuro as he crossed his arms._

_"Mokona want's you to come with us!" Smiled Mokona as she jumped into Crystal's lap._

_"What?" Both Crystal and Kuro questioned as Kurogane and Fai sat down in front of them._

_..._

_"Yuko-san, this is Crystalia Fai Flowright, and this here is Kuro." Introduced Mokona._

_"Crystalia-chan and Kuro-kun, hum? You both have a wish, am I right?" Asked Yuko._

_..._

_"Very well. I wish you the best of luck, and may your wishes be granted. Good night Mokona."_

_"Good night Yuko-san!" Smiled Mokona before ending the conversation._

_"Well, this really has been quite a night now." Smiled Fai as Mokona hopped over to his lap._

_"Did this really just happen?" Asked Crystal._

_"Of course it did! Crystal and Kuro get to travel with us now!" Smiled Mokona as she flapped her ears._

_..._

_Kuro shut the lights off after they left and returned to his own bed as Haku appeared beside him and coiled around him after he settled himself under his comforter. Phoenix cooed beside Crystal and cuddled against her side as Crystal adjusted herself on her futon for a more comfortable sleep._

_..._

* * *

**Hanshin Republic Act 7 Chap 07**

***Morning***

Kuro woke up early and silently made his way out of the bedroom as to not disturb Crystal from her sleep. He took the offered clothes with him and found Arashi waiting for him in the hallway. She took him into her workroom and explained to him how to dress his shirt, then left him to change.

Kuro managed to dress himself without trouble. There were black pants that were a bit baggy for movement and possible growth. The shirt was like a cloth robe that folded over at a diagonal to his right hip. Arashi had also donned him a slim, long scarf and a black cloak with a rope tie. He managed to tie it, but it was quickly slipping.

"How is it Kuro-kun?" Asked Arashi as she cautiously opened the door.

"It fit's nice. But I think I'm gonna lose the cloak since I'm not the best at tying."

Arashi managed to show him how to correctly tie a bow for the cloak and he repeated the process three times to make sure he had it down. "Thanks Arashi-san, for everything."

"You'll be back soon, all right? I'll hold onto everything until you come back." She said as she walked him to the front door.

"Thank you. I'm just going to grab what I have left back at the warehouse before things get busy around here." He said as he put on his boots.

"We'll be waiting." Smiled Arashi before letting him go.

Upstairs, Crystal woke up slowly as to savor the moment. "Phoenix." She smiled when the bird appeared and stretched its wings before giving a coo to her. Crystal gently cuddled Phoenix before sitting up and fixing her wardrobe and making her way downstairs. "Good morning." Smiled Crystal as she entered the kitchen and saw Arashi finishing breakfast.

"Good morning Crystal-chan!" Smiled Sorata as he walked in behind her. "Good morning honey!" Sorata kissed Arashi's cheek. "Come, come and sit." He said and held out a chair for Crystal. "You're up early today, almost as early as Kuro-kun."

"Did Kuro-kun leave again?" Asked Crystal.

"To gather the last of his belonging's." Explained Arashi.

"I understand. He needs to do this." Said Crystal as she was given a plate of food to eat.

"Do you have any last minuet thing's you'd like to do Crystal-chan?" Asked Sorata.

"I-I want to say goodbye." She said.

"I'll take you." Smiled Sorata as he ruffled her hair.

"Thank you."

Crystal finished breakfast as Kurogane and Syaoran joined them at the table. "How is Sakura-san?" Asked Arashi.

"She's still sleeping, but she should wake up and eat before we leave." Said Syaoran.

"I'll be sure to take care of her. You're going to be meeting with the gentlemen from yesterday, yes?" Asked Arashi.

"Yes, actually. Masayoshi-kun invited us out to eat." Said Syaoran.

"Well, go out and don't worry about Sakura-chan or Crystal-chan here, we'll take care of them." Smiled Sorata as he put his arm around Crystal.

"What about the boy? Where is he?" Asked Kurogane.

"He went to gather the last of his belongings to be kept here." Said Arashi. "He'll be back before you leave."

"And what do you plan on doing today?" Asked Kurogane looking down at Crystal.

"Say goodbye." Crystal replied and Kurogane nodded in approval. "Arashi-san, can you help me with my outfit?"

"Of course dear." She smiled removing Crystal's finished plate from the table.

Crystal and Arashi returned upstairs to the bedroom and Arashi neatly set out each piece of Crystal's outfit on the floor. "Wow, is this really all for me?" Asked Crystal.

"Yes it is." Smiled Arashi. "I based your outfit off of your guardian's own outfit. Now, this here is the jacket. It over laps, so there's no need for buttons on the lower portion, and to clasp the strap across your shoulder, you simply pop it into this piece here."

"Wow. It's so fluffy." Giggled Crystal as she felt the material. "I can't wait to try it on."

Arashi smiled at her then moved onto the dress. "This is a two layer dress. Both pieces are stitched together so you don't have to worry about losing any pieces or any trouble to getting dressed. You have to slip the gown over your head and ask for assistance to zip the back up for you."

"It's very lovely, and I love the color, it's my favorite." Smiled Crystal. "Can I put it on now?"

"Of course." Arashi stayed in the room and helped Crystal into her dress after Crystal removed her pajamas. Arashi zipped her up and stood back to examine her work. "How does it feel?"

"Like it's slipping a bit." Crystal admitted as she pulled the dress up.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it." Arashi quickly noted where to do a simple tuck and stitch and marked the areas with pins. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes." Smiled Crystal.

"All right, why don't you try your boots on and these arm cuffs while I take the dress back into my room and stitch it up."

"Okay." Crystal agreed and allowed Arashi to help her out of the dress before putting her shirt back on for some decency before putting the boots on. Crystal walked around the room for a bit to get a feel for them and simply enjoyed the feel of them. The boots were white with blue crossed laces and a blue ribbon at the top of them in the shape of a cross. Crystal then grasped the arm cuffs and slipped them onto her arms and settled them between her shoulder and elbow. "Oh, there's one more." It was a clasp on and found that it snuggled against her neck quite well as Arashi returned.

"Oh, I see you found the choker."

"It's nice and warm." Smiled Crystal.

"It's made of the same material I used for the ends of your jacket." Confirmed Arashi before helping Crystal into her dress once more, now seeing that it was snug to her body. "All better now?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Arashi-san! I really like it a lot."

"I wish I had enough time to make you a hair piece, but I'm afraid I don't." Arashi frowned.

"Have one ready for me when we come back." Smiled Crystal. "I know Ms. Yuko-san said we had to leave our world behind and such, but she never said we wouldn't return one day… So would you have it ready and waiting for me when I can come back?" Asked Crystal.

"Yes, or course dear. Right alongside yours and Kuro-kun's belongings."

"Okay. We'll be back for them one day." Crystal confirmed.

"Dear, is Crystal-chan with you?! We need to get going if we're going to say fa- My my, look at you!" Sorata smiled as he opened the door to the room and entered. "Do you like it Crystal-chan?"

"Yes! Very much so." Smiled Crystal.

"Well we're very glad to hear that. Now shall we go and say our farewell?" He asked as he offered her hand out to her.

Crystal paused before nodding, "Yes. Lets go."

***The Warehouse***

Kuro stood in the rafters of the bare warehouse, glancing around and checking that there was nothing out of place before resting and allowing Haku to come out and hover in front of him. "I leave today, and you have to stay behind." Haku nodded in understanding and gently nudged his chest. "I'll miss you too. But maybe one day, I can come back, even if it were for a brief moment, I'd like to see you and this place again."

Haku roared and floated around in circles as Kuro heaved the box next to him in his hands, "Well, this is all that's left. Best bring it to Arashi so that she can store it away for me before I go." Haku grumbled in agreement and helped Kuro down from the rafters before vanishing and residing within Kuro for possibly one last time.

***The house***

"I'm back!" Called out Kuro as he walked inside the house, removing his boots at the door.

Arashi stepped out of the living room where she was sitting with Sakura whom was sitting up, but still vaguely out of it. "Welcome back. Is this it?"

"Yes, this is everything." He said as she adjusted the box in his arms.

Arashi nodded in understanding and had Kuro follow her upstairs and to a spare room where Crystal's belongings were all ready in a box and labeled while Kuro's bag leaned against it. He put his box beside Crystal's and eased his bag into the box, pausing as he did so by the pocket where his mothers' locket rested, but let it go and sealed the box. Taking the marker Arashi offered and writing his name along the side and top of the box.

"Thank you for allowing me to keep my belongings here." Bowed Kuro.

"You will always be family to us Kuro-kun. Please don't forget that." Whispered Arashi.

"I won't." Kuro vowed.

"Arashi! We're back!" Called out Sorata from down stairs.

"Let's head back down stairs. It's almost time to go." Offered Arashi.

Kuro nodded and followed her out of the room before closing the door behind him and following her down stairs. "Welcome back." Arashi greeted them upon reaching the bottom of the staircase.

"Kuro-kun! You're back!" Smiled Crystal as she hurried over to him, "I was worried."

"Sorry, I didn't want to take all day clearing out the warehouse." Kuro apologized.

"It's okay, I understand." Crystal whispered as she played with the end of her dress. "I-I also went and said good bye."

Kuro nodded, "We're both ready to go then."

Crystal smiled in agreement. "Let's sit with Sakura-chan while we wait for the others." Crystal took Kuro's hand into her own and brought him into the living room and they sat with Sakura whom was trying to stay sitting up, but kept leaning over to one side in a drowsy state.

They didn't have to wait long for the others returned and after a quick change into their normal attire, they were ready to go. "Crystal-chan." Smiled Fai from the doorway.

Crystal hurried over to him and he helped her into her jacket as Kuro stepped out into the hallway and followed Kurogane out the front door. "These look very lovely on you. Arashi-san did a marvelous job." Smiled Fai.

"Thank you." Crystal took his offered hand for the other held a very tall staff that had a powerful aura to it. They walked out of the house and stepped beside Kurogane, Kuro and Syaoran.

"You're going all ready?" Asked Sorata.

"Yes." Confirmed Syaoran.

Sorata began to wine and pout as Syaoran returned the money he had borrowed during their stay in the Hanshin Republic as Sakura walked out of the house with a burly cloak on while Mokona sat on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Asked Fai.

"I'm still a little sleepy." Confessed Sakura as she rubbed her eyes.

Crystal took one of Sakura's hands in her own and smiled up at her, "It will be all right. Everything will be okay in time."

Sakura couldn't really show emotion since they were tied into her memories that were lost, but she nodded in agreement before going to stand by Syaoran. Mokona hopped from her shoulder and floated into the air, shining brightly as wing's sprouted from her back over a magic circle. Crystal grabbed onto Fai's arm a little tighter as the magic surrounded them.

"Thank you so much for everything!" Thanked Syaoran.

"For what? We didn't do anything special." Smiled Sorata as stood by his wife.

"I pray that you may find one of Sakura-chan's feathers in your next world." Voiced Arashi.

Mokona then sucked in her travelers and transported them to the next world.

In between time and space, Crystal and Kuro felt a piece of themselves vanish from their bodies and looked back to witness their Kudan's standing beside one another with eight other Kudan's around them. They recognized Fai's Green Bird and Syaoran's Fire Dog. One was a large blue, ice dragon, and the other was a small squirrel Kudan. The four others held a great importance to them both.

"Fare well Phoenix. I'll miss you, as well as you Faun and Grif. It was so nice to see you once again." Cried Crystal as she gave them one last smile.

"Thanks for everything Haku! Watch after him for me Tigress, Gin." Smiled Kuro before he looked on ahead as those he held close and dear were gone.

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

_With a hand signal from the manager, the isle attendants pulled back the curtains and the lights were restored to the theater as the audience applauded for Crys and Kuro whom stood from their stools and bowed.  
_

Crys: Thank you all so much!

Kuro: Again, we appreciate you coming t our readings, and dealing with the two of us while Joci is away. Please be careful on your journey home today.

Crys: Don't forget to stop at our Comment/Review table located by the entrance please!

Kuro: Share with your friends and family and we hope to see you all and more at the next reading of our new Act.

_The audience filed out of the theater as Crys and Kuro waved to them and the manager watched from an isle as a car stopped in front of the theater and a woman stepped out of the car and hurried inside after a wave and a bow to the driver._

Joci: What did I miss?

Manager: Just your kids reading of course.


	9. Koryo Act 1 Chap 08

Crys & Kuro: Joci!

Joci: Crys! Kuro! I hope I didn't keep you waiting.

Crys: I was so worried about you!

Kuro: We both were.

Joci: Well, I am here now. I'm sorry for leaving without a word to the both of you, and I'll try not to do that again to the both of you. The managers said you both put on a good show.

Crys: We wanted to make you proud!

Kuro: We couldn't let the fans down either.

Joci: And I am so very, very proud of you both. Now, want to get this next ready to get on the way?

Crys & Kuro: yes!

Joci: Good. Let's give them the new act they have been waiting for!

_Kuro waved to the manager who nodded back and signaled for her crew of isle attendants to let the audience in._

_Audience members came in chatting amongst themselves and made their way to available seats within the theater to get comfortable as they awaited the reading while others went and gathered drinks at the concession stand. _

Crys: Hello everyone! Welcome back!

Kuro: We are all glad to see you. Before we begin tonight, we have a few things we'd like to say to you.

Crys: At the end of the reading, we would love for you to stop at our Comment/Review table and leave a word about the reading tonight. Joci also has an image that follows along with this reading that you can see here:** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/The-Chase-Is-On-324111422 **(Copy and past the link, remove the space bars between)

Kuro: _'The Lost Children'_ was inspired by **CLAMP's** '_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle'_ originally in 2006. For the purpose of re-publishing this new and improved edited version, the original has since been removed so as we could present this copy to you.

Joci: How about a round of applause for these two folks!

_The audience broke out into applause and stood for the return of Joci to the stage._

Joci: Thank you. Thank you all. The past few readings could not have been done without these two, and I am so grateful to have them here with me. Now, who is ready for the new Act that we are about to begin?

_The manager took Joci's cue and had the lights dimmed and curtains drawn closed for the isles as Joci took her seat on her stool between Crys and Kuro on stage in front of the microphone as the spotlight focused on them._

Joci: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we present to you, **Koryo Act 1 Chap 08** of _'The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"Thanks Arashi-san, for everything."_

_"You'll be back soon, all right? I'll hold onto everything until you come back." She said as she walked him to the front door._

_"Thank you. I'm just going to grab what I have left back at the warehouse before things get busy around here." He said as he put on his boots._

_"We'll be waiting." Smiled Arashi before letting him go._

_..._

_"Do you have any last minuet thing's you'd like to do Crystal-chan?" Asked Sorata._

_"I-I want to say goodbye." She said._

_"I'll take you." Smiled Sorata as he ruffled her hair._

_"Thank you."_

_..._

_"Yes! Thank you so much Arashi-san! I really like it a lot." _

_"I wish I had enough time to make you a hair piece, but I'm afraid I don't." Arashi frowned._

_"Have one ready for me when we come back." Smiled Crystal. "I know Ms. Yuko-san said we had to leave our world behind and such, but she never said we wouldn't return one day… So would you have it ready and waiting for me when I can come back?" Asked Crystal._

_"Yes, or course dear. Right alongside yours and Kuro-kun's belongings."_

_"Okay. We'll be back for them one day." Crystal confirmed._

_..._

_Kuro stood in the rafters of the bare warehouse, glancing around and checking that there was nothing out of place before resting and allowing Haku to come out and hover in front of him. "I leave today, and you have to stay behind." Haku nodded in understanding and gently nudged his chest. "I'll miss you too. But maybe one day, I can come back, even if it were for a brief moment, I'd like to see you and this place again." _

_Haku roared and floated around in circles as Kuro heaved the box next to him in his hands, "Well, this is all that's left. Best bring it to Arashi so that she can store it away for me before I go." Haku grumbled in agreement and helped Kuro down from the rafters before vanishing and residing within Kuro for possibly one last time._

_..._

_"Thank you for allowing me to keep my belongings here." Bowed Kuro._

_"You will always be family to us Kuro-kun. Please don't forget that." Whispered Arashi._

_"I won't." Kuro vowed._

_..._

_"You're going all ready?" Asked Sorata._

_"Yes." Confirmed Syaoran._

_Sorata began to wine and pout as Syaoran returned the money he had borrowed during their stay in the Hanshin Republic as Sakura walked out of the house with a burly cloak on while Mokona sat on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Asked Fai._

_"I'm still a little sleepy." Confessed Sakura as she rubbed her eyes._

_Crystal took one of Sakura's hands in her own and smiled up at her, "It will be all right. Everything will be okay in time."_

_..._

_In between time and space, Crystal and Kuro felt a piece of themselves vanish from their bodies and looked back to witness their Kudan's standing beside one another with eight other Kudan's around them. They recognized Fai's Green Bird and Syaoran's Fire Dog. One was a large blue, ice dragon, and the other was a small squirrel Kudan. The four others held a great importance to them both. _

_"Fare well Phoenix. I'll miss you, as well as you Faun and Grif. It was so nice to see you once again." Cried Crystal as she gave them one last smile._

_"Thanks for everything Haku! Watch after him for me Tigress, Gin." Smiled Kuro before he looked on ahead as those he held close and dear were gone._

_..._

* * *

**Koryo Act 1 Chap 08**

A bright light erupted in front of them and with a shout, they crashed onto crates, breaking their fall to the ground. Crystal groaned in pain as she sat up, rubbing her side as she did so, being wary of her bandaged hands. Gaining her barring, she immediately took notice that they were not alone.

"Huh? What is it now?" Grumbled Kurogane.

Fai chuckled, "I think we're the center of attention."

"Everybody wants to see Mokona!" Laughed Mokona as she floated down and landed on Kuro's head as he sat up after having the wind knocked out of him.

Crystal eyed the crowd and took in the surrounding area. They appeared to have landed in a market area of the town, and the crowd around them were once full of men and women of all ages with children, but they seemed to have shied away. Men baring sticks and poles now stepped forward, and surround them as a rather large man in black robes stepped forward. "Who the hell are they?! And where did you come from?!" Yelled the man as he reached down and grabbed Sakura's arm.

Sakura screamed and immediately Syaoran jumped into action and kicked the man square in the face, releasing his hold on Sakura. Kurogane grinned, Kuro awed in amazement, Fai laughed, Mokona giggled and Crystal gasped in shock. As the man fell backward to the ground, Syaoran stood protectively in front of Sakura.

The man sat up and got to his feet growling, "Just who do you think you're kicking in the face?!"

"Stop right there!" Yelled a little girl whom stood on top of a tile-shingled building. "If you don't want to be kicked, don't go attacking people at random! You stupid little boy!"

"Chu'nyan! Who are you calling stupid?!" Growled the tall boy.

"I don't see anyone stupider than you." She remarked as she looked around in each direction.

"You little… You insult me?! I am the only son of the Ryanban-sama, master of the country of Koryo _including _the town of Ryonfi!" Growled the boy in frustration.

"You may call him Ryanban, but less than a year ago, he was just a wandering shinban magician!" Called out Chu'nyan.

"You dare put down my father?! Do you know the punishment for opposing the Ryanban?! Chu'nyan! I claim the right of retribution for these insults! Just be prepared!" Yelled the boy before leading the men away as he turned and left the scene.

Kuro helped Crystal to her feet. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just sore." Said Crystal as she held a hand to his chest, "What about you, you look out of breath."

"I got the wind knocked out of me at the landing, but I'll live." He said gently tossing her hair.

Fai stepped over and checked Crystal himself as Mokona jumped down onto Kuro's shoulder from his head. "Well, it looks like we made quite a splash immediately after our arrival."

"Syaoran was great! Jumping around and everything too!" Smiled Mokona as she jumped from Kuro's shoulder and reenacted Syaoran's move from earlier.

"Ah! You were meaning to sell these, right? I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized as he started to pick up the fruits from the stand.

"Mokona will help too!" Smiled Mokona as she picked up one of the fruits.

"Come on Kuro-pin, you pick them up too." Smiled Fai.

"Ah! What a pain!" Growled Kurogane before he looked over at Kuro and Crystal. "You two better help as well!"

"Of course." Said Kuro as Crystal already began to pick up the fruit carefully. Kuro held onto the ends of his cap and used it as a pouch as Crystal put the fruit into it after she picked it up.

Crystal managed to fill his cloak full of fruit and let him carry it the stall owner whom set out a new crate for him to dump the fruit in when the little girl from earlier spoke up. "Those are weird clothes."

Fai laughed at her statement. "She called them weird. She must've been talking about your clothes Kuro-rin."

"If I'm weird, then so are you!" Yelled Kurogane.

Crystal stifled a giggle while Kuro shook his head in disappointment. "You people, are you guys…" Chu'nyan paused and with out another thought, grabbed hold of a drowsy Sakura's, "…come with me!"

"Ah! Wait a moment!" Cried out Syaoran before taking off after the little girl whom took Sakura.

"We're busy right off the bat." Chuckled Fai, "Come along Crystal-chan, Kuro-kun, we wouldn't want to lose you too."

Kuro took Crystal's hand into his own and ran after them with Kurogane leading and Fai staying back a moment longer to gather his staff and apologize once more to the stall owner before following after them.

They followed after Chu'nyan and Sakura and ended up at a rather large home. Chu'nyan was sitting with Sakura and Syaoran as Fai was observing the little shrine and mirror on a table. Kurogane was against one of the walls in the room reading a magazine he had purchased back at the Hanshin Republic while Kuro was checking Crystal's feet and hands. "They look to be healing well. In another day or so, they should be healed."

"That's good." Agreed Crystal as he bandaged the wounds. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm good." Kuro stated leaning over, but unaware that Crystal reached out and touched his arm and noticed it waver.

"You're still hurt yourself." Crystal stated.

"Not as bad as you. It was nothing more than a cut." Kuro protested but Crystal rolled the sleeve up of his shirt and found the poorly wrapped arm. Crystal took it upon herself to unwrap it and in doing so was, in fact relieved that his wound had closed up.

Touching it carefully, she smiled, "It's healed. But it has left a scar on your body now."

"It's not the first. Won't be the last either." Stated Kuro unrolling his sleeve and taking the used bandage and throwing it out.

"So you think we're this Amen'osa of yours, um…" Fai paused having forgotten her name.

"Chu'nyan." Replied the girl.

"Chu'nyan-chan huh? How nice. My name's Fai. This is Syaoran-kun and we have Sakura-chan over here. The little one's are Crystal-chan and Kuro-kun. And finally, this is Kuro-puu!" Fai introduced us all.

"_That's Kurogane_!" Yelled Kurogane in frustration.

Crystal and Kuro listened on the conversation now that they were finished tending to each others injuries, "So, for you to wish that this Amen'osa were to come, you must think this leader of yours is a bad man." Voiced Fai.

"_He's the worst!"_ Chu'nyan gritted out.

Crystal gasped as a shiver over came her body, "Something's coming."

The house rattled and steadily got louder and shook with a harder force. "Is that the wind?" Questioned Fai.

"Everybody! You _can't_ go outside!" Cried out Chu'nyan as a window burst open above the table that held the small shrine, revealing a vortex for wind cycling tightly nearly on top of the house.

Mokona screamed for she was nearly taken up by the wind, but Fai grabbed a hold of her and kept her close. Syaoran covered Sakura with his body as objects started to fly about and break off from the house. Kuro turned Crystal from the window and kept her grounded too as a hole was being made in the roof from the winds force.

The wind came and fled in mere seconds of it causing further damage to the house. "That was no natural wind just now." Confirmed Fai as he comforted Mokona in his hands.

"It's the Ryanban! He's the one who did it all!" Chu'nyan yelled out in frustration.

That night while Crystal was getting ready for bed, Fai checked her over and while he was examining her hands, Crystal spoke, "Is s-something, wrong with m-me?" Asked Crystal.

"What do you mean Crystal-chan? You're perfectly fine." Smiled Fai.

"B-but I felt it. I-I think I felt it, the wind earlier t-today." Crystal confessed. "I-I've never experienced a feeling like that before… It scares me." She cried.

Fai held Crystal and patted her head as he did so, "You've always assumed it was one of your Kudan's abilities, but you've had this in you for a long time and didn't have a need to tap into it since you always had him with you."

"W-what do I have?" Asked Crystal.

"A gift. A very special gift that still needs to develop." Remarked Fai. "You'll be able to sense strong aura's of magic just before it happens, but as you grow, you'll be able to see a head of time what happens."

"T-this will happen all t-the time?" Asked Crystal.

"Right now, you're very sensitive, so yes. You can feel Mokona, yes?" Questioned Fai.

"Yes. I can track her movements." Said Crystal.

"That is because she is a magical creature emitting energy off in waves, which you're detecting."

"L-Like yours…" Said Crystal looking up into Fai's shocked eyes.

Fai nodded, "Like mine." Fai kissed her forehead. "That's enough questions for tonight. Sleep now, you'll feel better."

"Okay." Fai set Crystal down on her jacket that she was using as a mattress, and her hood as a pillow. Fai lay his blue jacket over her body before he lay down on his own jacket and slept.

***Next Day***

"Chu'nyan-chan, you wouldn't happen to have any spare timber around, would you?" Asked Fai during breakfast.

"Wood? Out in the shed I believe. Why?" Asked the little girl.

"To help repair the roof of course. You don't want everything to get wet once it rains, right?" Fai smiled.

"No, that'd be bad." Chu'nyan agreed.

"Well, when you go out later, we'll get what we can done." Smiled Fai.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No, thank you again for letting us stay the night."

***Later***

"We're heading out now!" Called out Syaoran.

"Have fun!" Smiled Fai, waving from the entrance to Chu'nyan's home. "Are you sure you didn't want to join them? Kuro-kun's going."

Crystal shook her head standing beside Fai. "I want my hands and feet to get better so that you and Kuro-kun don't have to worry. I'll stay and rest up."

"All right then. You can keep Kuro-pon and I company while we wait for their return." He smiled returning back to the house as Kurogane finished carrying the wood inside.

Fai situated Crystal on a cushion as Kurogane climbed to the top of the roof and began hammering away. "Why do I have to work on somebody else's house, huh?!" Kurogane muttered.

"She let us stay over at her place last night. It's only natural, isn't it?" Stated Fai as he handed Kurogane a plank of wood.

"Still, a kid like that living on her own in a house like this."

"Well, Chu'nyan-chan did say that her mother died, so she wasn't living on her own then." Stated Fai as he grabbed another plank of wood to give to Kurogane.

"Fine. So, how long do we need to stay here?" Asked Kurogane.

"That's all up to Mokona."

"Agh! Dammit! Why does that stupid manju bun have to be on that brat's shoulder all the time?!" Growled Kurogane.

"Well, Chu'nyan-chan did offer to take Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun on a reconnaissance mission. Mokona might be able to sense something going with them, and Kuro-kun's curious about this New World, so he's gone with them as well." Explained Fai.

"But is it all right to let the princess out in this state? You never know if she's rowing the boat or asleep at the oar." Explained Kurogane as he paused his hammering.

"She doesn't have enough feathers yet to return to the old Sakura-chan. We've only been able to recover two feathers, even though it _does_ seem like she's recovered a few memories. She doesn't really have her will or consciousness back, not the Sakura-chan we're traveling with now." Fai paused and smiled at Crystal over his shoulder. "That is why we, us two guys, Kuro-kun and Crystal-chan, can't really complain."

"And she still won't remember Syaoran-kun, even if all of her feathers are returned to her, right?" Crystal voiced, playing with the end of her dress as Fai walked over and sat down beside her with a teakettle and three cups.

"That's right, and Syaoran-kun will continue to search for Sakura-chan's lost fragments of memory, no matter how painful it will be in the end." He smiled as he handed Crystal a cup of hot tea before pouring one for himself. "So, it's our job to make repairs while waiting for their return."

"So, what gives you the right to sit and drink tea?!" Growled Kurogane as he threw the hammer at Fai.

Crystal screamed in shock as the hammer collided with Fai's head and cried. "Now look what you've done Kuro-pon, you made Crystal-chan cry."

"Well maybe if you were still working I wouldn't have thrown the hammer at you!" Kurogane growled.

**End Chapter 8**

_With the end of the reading, the manager had the lights returned to the theater and the curtains opened in the isles for the audience members.  
_

Joci: Thank you, thank you.

Crys: Thank you for joining us for today's reading. Please, stop by our Comment/Reading desk at the enterance of our theater on your way out. We would love to hear what you have to say of the reading.

Kuro: Due to the impending weather to hit our area, please do not risk your lives to come out to the scheduled reading, we will be closed. Your safety is more important.

Joci: On that note, please take care and thank you all again for coming to this reading. We look forward to seeing you all again.

_The manager looked on as the audience filed out of the theater and Joci bundled up Crys and Kuro on stage before grabbing her own jacket to leave the theater and prepared for the coming weather._

Joci: Let me know when you and your crew make it out of here. You and your team are as much apart of our family now.

Manager: I will call you myself Ms.

Joci: Thank you.


	10. Koryo Act 2 Chap 09

_The manager got the call before she made it home. Crys was crying in the background as Joci explained that she had drifted in the snow that covered the road and hit a wall. There was cosmetic damage to the car but they were all safe. Joci warned her for snow drifts and explained she would message her once she finished filing out the police report and got the kids home.  
_

_The message came in the evening and explained that the reading would go on for the following day. She stands over looking her isle attendants when Joci and the kids enter the building through the back door._

Joci: Man, what a day yesterday. You got home okay?

Manager: Yes. I am sorry you did not have that same fortune yesterday.

Joci: The kids and I are safe and unharmed and that is what counts the most. The doors can be opened, wouldn't want to be standing out there myself waiting to come in. We'll begin within the hour.

Manager: Understood.

_With a quick hand signal to her crew, the doors were opened and the crowds were allowed to enter._

_Watching from her isle curtain, she watched Crys and Kuro set up their stools on either side of Joci's taller stool before they acknowledged the audience._

Crys: Hello everyone!

Kuro: We are so glad to have you all here with us today. Before we begin, there are a few things we would like to say.

Crys: After the reading today, please be sure to stop by our Comment/Review table and leave a word about today's reading. It would be very appreciative if you do so. Also, you can follow the link here to view the art work Joci has done that follows along with today's reading. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Thank-You-324113534 **(To view, copy and paste link. Remove space bars between and you're good).

Kuro: _'The Lost Children'_ was inspired by **CLAMP's** _'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_'under the wonder of what the group may have gone through had there been two younger additions to the group. Originally published in 2006, it has since been removed for this newly edited version by Joci for the soul purpose of this republishing.

Joci: Lets give a hand to these two! Thank you!

_The audience applauded and the manager signaled for her crew to dim the lights and close the curtains._

Joci: Are we all ready to begin?

Crys & Kuro: We are.

Joci: Well, lets get this reading going, shall we. Today we bring to you, **Koryo Act 2 Chap 09 **of '_The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"Huh? What is it now?" Grumbled Kurogane._

_Fai chuckled, "I think we're the center of attention."_

_"Everybody wants to see Mokona!" Laughed Mokona as she floated down and landed on Kuro's head as he sat up after having the wind knocked out of him._

_..._

_"Stop right there!" Yelled a little girl whom stood on top of a tile-shingled building. "If you don't want to be kicked, don't go attacking people at random! You stupid little boy!"_

_"Chu'nyan! Who are you calling stupid?!" Growled the tall boy._

_"I don't see anyone stupider than you." She remarked as looked around in each direction._

_"You little… You insult me?! I am the only son of the Ryanban-sama, master of the country of Koryo including the town of Ryonfi!" Growled the boy in frustration._

_..._

_"Those are weird clothes."_

_Fai laughed at her statement. "She called them weird. She must've been talking about your clothes Kuro-rin."_

_"If I'm weird, then so are you!" Yelled Kurogane._

_Crystal stifled a giggle while Kuro shook his head in disappointment. "You people, are you guys…" Chu'nyan paused and with out another thought, grabbed hold of a drowsy Sakura's, "…come with me!" _

_"Ah! Wait a moment!" Cried out Syaoran before taking off after the little girl whom took Sakura._

_..._

_"They look to be healing well. In another day or so, they should be healed."_

_"That's good." Agreed Crystal as he bandaged the wounds. "What about you?"_

_"Me? I'm good." Kuro stated leaning over, but unaware that Crystal reached out and touched his arm and noticed it waver._

_"You're still hurt yourself." Crystal stated._

_"Not as bad as you. It was nothing more than a cut." Kuro protested but Crystal rolled the sleeve up of his shirt and found the poorly wrapped arm. Crystal took it upon herself to unwrap it and in doing so was, in fact relieved that his wound had closed up. _

_Touching it carefully, she smiled, "It's healed. But it has left a scar on your body now."_

_"It's not the first. Won't be the last either." Stated Kuro unrolling his sleeve and taking the used bandage and throwing it out._

_..._

_Crystal gasped as a shiver over came her body, "Something's coming."_

_The house rattled and steadily got louder and shook with a harder force. "Is that the wind?" Questioned Fai._

_"Everybody! You can't go outside!" Cried out Chu'nyan as a window burst open above the table that held the small shrine, revealing a vortex for wind cycling tightly nearly on top of the house._

_Mokona screamed for she was nearly taken up by the wind, but Fai grabbed a hold of her and kept her close. Syaoran covered Sakura with his body as objects started to fly about and break off from the house. Kuro turned Crystal from the window and kept her grounded too as a hole was being made in the roof from the winds force._

_The wind came and fled in mere seconds of it causing further damage to the house. "That was no natural wind just now." Confirmed Fai as he comforted Mokona in his hands._

_"It's the Ryanban! He's the one who did it all!" Chu'nyan yelled out in frustration._

_..._

_"Is s-something, wrong with m-me?" Asked Crystal._

_"What do you mean Crystal-chan? You're perfectly fine." Smiled Fai._

_"B-but I felt it. I-I think I felt it, the wind earlier t-today." Crystal confessed. "I-I've never experienced a feeling like that before… It scares me." She cried._

_Fai held Crystal and patted her head as he did so, "You've always assumed it was one of your Kudan's abilities, but you've had this in you for a long time and didn't have a need to tap into it since you always had him with you."_

_"W-what do I have?" Asked Crystal._

_"A gift. A very special gift that still needs to develop." Remarked Fai._

...

_"And she still won't remember Syaoran-kun, even if all of her feathers are returned to her, right?" Crystal voiced, playing with the end of her dress as Fai walked over and sat down beside her with a teakettle and three cups._

_"That's right, and Syaoran-kun will continue to search for Sakura-chan's lost fragments of memory, no matter how painful it will be in the end." He smiled as he handed Crystal a cup of hot tea before pouring one for himself. "So, it's our job to make repairs while waiting for their return."_

_"So, what gives you the right to sit and drink tea?!" Growled Kurogane as he threw the hammer at Fai._

_Crystal screamed in shock as the hammer collided with Fai's head and cried. "Now look what you've done Kuro-pon, you made Crystal-chan cry." _

_"Well maybe if you were still working I wouldn't have thrown the hammer at you!" Kurogane growled._

_..._

* * *

**Koryo Act 2 Chap 09**

***In Town***

Kuro followed after Sakura and Chu'nyan as Syaoran hung back a little bit to speak with Mokona. Kuro was taking in his surroundings when a man at a stall called out to Chu'nyan, "Ho, Chu'nyan! You dragging some travelers around town?"

"They're guests. They came from a long ways." Explained Chu'nyan.

"Travelers, eh? Won't you join us?"

"What is it?" Asked Kuro.

"It's Negi of course. Haven't you heard of it before?" Asked the man.

"I've seen a game much similar to this, but it was called 'saikoro' where I come from." Voiced Syaoran.

"Well, it's easy. Just take two dice and throw them. You add up the score, and if you have more than your opponent, than you win. Now, why don't you test out your luck." Said the man as he handed Sakura the dice.

"The older men, they just love this game." Chuckled Chu'nyan. "So, who had the highest roll?"

"I did. I threw an 11." Smiled the man whom handed Sakura the dice.

"What?! The only way she could win now is if she threw a perfect score! She's never played before. What kind of game are you playing?!" Asked Chu'nyan as Sakura dropped the die into the bowl, throwing a perfect score.

Chu'nyan and all the bystanders gasped in shock that Sakura threw a perfect score. "Whoo hoo! Sakura won!" Smiled Mokona as she jumped from Syaoran to Kuro.

"I-I guess some people have the luck." Swooned the man. "All right, time for the next round. Your roll young lady." Sakura then continued to drop the die four more times to roll a perfect score each turn. "Give me a break!" Cried the man before he handed over his losses to Sakura.

"Whoo hoo, Sakura won big! Look at all the presents we got! We even got clothes for everyone too." Cheered Mokona.

Sakura, Syaoran and Kuro managed the change into the clothes they won and set aside their clothes along with the other three outfits they won. "They're quite comfortable." Remarked Kuro as he put the basket he was carrying down as Chu'nyan and Sakura decided to take a break over on the bridge.

"That was amazing! No matter how many times you rolled them, they came out to a pair of sixes! You must be a favorite of the gods!" Exclaimed Chu'nyan.

"A favorite of the gods?" Questioned Sakura.

"Somebody with unusually good luck, that's what we call them. My omoni told me about it. Good luck comes from being especially loved by one of the gods. I wonder if you were always like that." Chu'nyan stated glancing at Sakura.

"I don't know to be quite honest." Remarked Sakura.

"Why not?"

"All I remember is my name, and these people from a desert town. There was desert all around the town, but there was a little bit of lovingly tended land. That's about all that I can remember, I can't remember anything else." Stated Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask anything so painful to answer." Remarked Chu'nyan.

"The reason we're traveling now is to regain my memories. I don't know any of it really, but he told me about it. Syaoran-kun that is." Replied Sakura glancing back at Syaoran.

"Of course, your highness." Replied Syaoran with a strained smile to his features.

Kuro frowned as well and rocked back on his feet a moment when there was a shrilled scream from across the water. "Don't! Please!"

"Your store hasn't paid the Ryanban tax money, has it?!" Questioned the Ryanbans son.

"Please, my father is old and sick! A sick haraboji needs his medicine! All I ask is that you wait a little long! Please!" Begged the young woman standing up to the son in order to protect the old man.

"You will pay all that you owe in full _now!_" Ordered the son.

"We can't! You're charging twenty times the charge that the old Ryanban had conducted! We can't afford such a tax!" Yelled the woman.

"Then that old man of yours is gonna feel a lot more of my whip! 100 lashes!" He yelled and brought up his whip to strike the old man and woman.

"No!"

"Stop it!" Cried out Chu'nyan as Sakura rushed forward to protect the old man and woman.

Syaoran leapt forward as the whip was brought down and had it wrapped around his arm as the other grasped the tip of it and his feet held down the hand as the other rested on the sons forehead. "You're the bastard from yesterday!" He growled. "Get out of my way!"

"I will not!" Stated Syaoran.

"Do you really want to know just how terrifying the Ryanban of Ryonfi can be?!" He questioned as his brows furrowed together in anger.

"Well you're not him! You're just his _son! _And a stupid one at that!" Remarked Chu'nyan as she stood up against him in front of Sakura, the old man and the woman of the store. Kuro stood beside her taking on a defensive position as the son growled and released his grip on the whip to grasp the fan on his back.

"Shut up!"

"I-I know that fan!" Cried our Chu'nyan as the son summoned as warrior from the fan.

"Go!" Yelled the son and the warrior attacked Syaoran as he was falling. Syaoran, with a twist, did a roundhouse kick and blocked the sword from striking him as the whip untangled from his arm and fell to the ground.

Kuro took in his options and made a dash for the whip while Syaoran still confronted the warrior. Sliding out of the way from a stray attack, he grasped onto the whip and stood in a defensive position, bringing the whip to his side waiting for an opening to come in order to strike.

Syaoran took down the warrior with a single kick, but it quickly regenerated and multiplied itself before going in for the strike again. "Watch out!" Yelled Chu'nyan. Syaoran dodged the first blow and started taking down the warriors one by one till they were unable to regenerate. "He did it!"

"Don't let it go to your head!" Growled the son as a familiar sound started up not to far from them.

"I know that sound, the wind is coming!" Cried out Chu'nyan as a strong vortex of wind appeared and the loose rubble hit Syaoran in the head.

"Syaoran-kun!" Cried out Sakura, rushing forward as she did so with a rag.

"You get it now?! _This_ is the power of the Ryanban!" Yelled the son unaware of Kuro moving along the side of him until Kuro struck.

Kuro brought the whip back and struck the sons hand that held onto the fan. The son cried out and released the hold on the fan as the whip coiled around it. Kuro pulled the whip back sharply and it flung the fan into the air toward him and he managed to catch it without further damage brought onto him. "You little brat-!"

"You have to call your daddy when you're losing a fight?! You are the worst excuse for a family that I have ever seen!" Yelled Chu'nyan.

"Just _shut up_! If you don't like it, then go ahead and try to beat my aboji, Chu'nyan! But wait, you can't! Why? Because you can't even touch him!"

"Yap away all you want! Once Amen'osa come, all of the evil things that you two have been doing will be judged!" Chu'nyan shouted in frustration.

"They'll never come! As punishment for your resistance, your tax is doubled!" The son ground out to the woman and old man.

"You can't-"

"If you don't pay, your store will be confiscated and both you and the old man will receive 300 lashes!" The son began to laugh as he stomped away with his men, not bothering to try and get his whip or fan back from Kuro.

Chu'nyan gritted her teeth as she fell to her knees, "Damn!"

Kuro walked over to her as Sakura helped Syaoran to his feet. He crouched down in front of her, "You said you recognized this?"

"My omoni's fan!" Chu'nyan reached out and took it from Kuro before cradling it to her chest. "Omoni." She whispered as tears came to her eyes for a brief moment before she fiercely dabbed at them with her sleeves.

"I think its best that we return to the house now." Voiced Syaoran as he walked over with Sakura. They agreed and gathered their winnings from the bridge where they left them, and returned to the house.

Kuro coiled the whip as they walked and he secured it on the strap of his waist tie just as they approached the house.

Kuro looked up and saw that Kurogane and Fai were sitting at a wooden table just visible from the doorway while Crystal was no where in site. "Welcome home!" Fai greeted them. "How did everything go? The fact that Kuro-tan and I were able to continue talking meant that you were still near enough where we could communicate-" Fai paused. "Is something wrong?" At their silence, he figured it was so. "I guess something is wrong."

Kuro noticed Kurogane glancing at the corner of the room with a slight glare and upon stepping back into the house, Kuro spotted Crystal lying down on a mat and her jacket with Fai's blue one on her.

Kuro put down the basket of winnings beside the ones Syaoran carried and removed his shoes before heading to check on Crystal. "Oie, let the girl sleep." Kurogane muttered and Kuro stopped in his tracks and looked over at Kurogane whom was eying the whip at his waist. "Where did you get that?"

"The Ryanban's son was gracious enough to lend it to us." Kuro muttered before taking a seat next to Kurogane as Mokona hopped off of Syaoran's shoulder and situated herself in Kuroganes lap.

As Chu'nyan began to explain the incident, Sakura was tending to the wound on Syaoran's head. "I see, you were defeated by the wind of this Ryanban guy again." Fai understood.

"If this Ryanban guy is as bad as you say, why haven't you tried to take him down?" Asked Kurogane.

"We did try on a number of times, a great number! But we were never able to set one finger on the Ryanban. The Ryanban's castle has some sort of magic surrounding it. Nobody was able to get close." Chu'nyan stated.

"That makes sense. Its quite possible that this power is what Mokona sensed, yes?" Questioned Fai looking over at Mokona.

"With all of the weird power around, Mokona can't tell if there is a power wave from the feather or not." Explained Mokona as she shook her head.

"Well, what about holding that son of his hostage? Have you considered that possibility?" Asked Fai.

"We can't! The Ryanbay uses magic to watch every part of the town of Ryonfi! If anything happens to the son…" Chu'nyan began to faulter.

"You'd get hit with a magical attack. Just like what happened to Syaoran-kun yesterday and today, hm?" Fai paused as Chu'nyan nodded, still holding onto her Omoni's fan as she did so. "You also said that this Ryanban suddenly got stronger about a year ago… I wonder if that has anything to do with Sakura's feathers."

Kuro looked up as Syaoran's head shot up in thought. "That wouldn't add up though. It was only a short time ago that those memory feathers were scattered through the worlds." Remarked Kurogane.

"While that is true, we're not only traveling to different worlds, we're also traveling through time. That could be a factor." Said Kuro looking up as Kurogane who resorted to flick a game piece at him.

"You'd be correct Kuro. We're in different dimensions. It's quite possible that time flows differently in each of them." Smiled Fai.

"I'll go and check whether or not the Ryanban has a feather." Said Syaoran as he stood from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Wait! You're wounded Syaoran-kun!" Insisted Sakura as she grasped onto his sleeve.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Everything will be okay. If there's a feather, I'll get it back for you." Syaoran insisted with a smile.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Just a moment. You can relax, I'm not trying to stop you, it's just that the magic of the Ryanban is pretty strong. If you simply walk there, you'll never succeed. At the very least, we'll need enough power to create an entrance to that castle." Fai explained.

"Can't you do something about that?" Questioned Kurogane.

"Impossible!" Grinned Fai.

"Then quit pretending like you have an actual plan that will work!" Growled Kurogane.

"Mokona will ask!" Smiled Mokona hopping from Kuroganes lap to the center of the room.

"Whom?" Asked Kuro when the gem on Mokonas head sparkled and a screen was projected in the air.

"Ah? Mokona, what's up?" Asked the dimensional witch.

"It talked!" Shrieked Chu'nyan whom grabbed Sakura, whom was in shock alongside Syaoran.

"Mokona sure is convenient at times." Smiled Fai.

"There are limits to how convenient things should be!" Growled Kurogane.

"So, what is it that you need?" Asked the witch. After collecting himself from the shock, Syaoran explained his thoughts and Fai explained the magical concept of it. "I see. So you have to break through the magic barrier, if that is what it is, to get to the castle?" Yuko, the witch, summed up.

"That's the problem."

"Why would you need to contact me? Fai can use magic, can't he?"

"I turned over the source of my magic to you." Resorted Fai.

"The markings that made up of your payment to me were a device that held your magical power in check. Your magic now is what it was originally meant to be." Explained Yuko.

"Be that as it may, without those markings who could expect you to be able to wield your magic." Consorted Fai.

"If not you, then the girl is capable." Explained Yuko.

"She has some magic, but she's had no lessons or teachings on how to use it. Crystal-chan can't help us either." Stated Fai.

"Fine. I'll hand over something that will help break the magic barrier surrounding the castle. But I'll expect payment in return." Yuko explained.

"B-but we don't have anything to give-" Syaoran started in worry as Fai got up from the floor.

"Here. Will this do?" Asked Fai as he pulled out his staff from a closet along the wall where his other jacket hung. "It's a magical device. Can you use it?"

"I think that will do. Send it through Mokona." Explained Yuko.

"Here we go." Smiled Fai as Mokona opened her mouth to take in the staff.

Chu'nyan cringed and cried as Mokona took in the staff whole. Seconds later, a round, brown mass shot out from Mokona's mouth and Syaoran caught it. "This, will defeat the castles magic?" Wondered Syaoran taking in the sphere object.

"It sure appears so, doesn't it." Smiled Fai as he glanced over his shoulder to see Crystal sitting up in a daze.

Kuro noticed and got up from his spot on the floor to greet her, "Hey Crystal-chan, we're back."

"Hello Kuro, how long have you been back?" She asked.

"Half hour, possibly an hour." Kuro explained as he sat down beside her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry to worry you. I just had a dizzy spell and Fai-san said I should sleep it off." Explained Crystal.

"I see. Well while we were out, Sakura played a game and won prizes, and one basket had an arrange of clothing." Started Kuro. "There is an outfit that I think would fit you."

"Is that where you got these?" Asked Crystal as she tugged on his sleeve of his new clothing.

"Yeah. There's also an outfit for Fai-san and Kurogane-san too. Let me go and get them." He said and hurried over to the front porch where the baskets sat and grabbed the basket that held the clothing.

Kuro pulled out the articles of clothing and handed Fai and Kurogane their new outfit while Crystal was changing into her new one. "Come on, let's put these on!" Smiled Fai pulling Kurogane up from the floor.

"I'll do it in my own privacy." Growled Kurogane retreating to an unused room as Fai stepped into the one Crystal used after she stepped out in her new outfit.

"How does it look?" Asked Crystal as she showed it off to Kuro.

"Very nice." Kuro insisted as he helped secure the ribbon around her hair tighter. Crystal's outfit was very similar to Chu'nyans but with a lot of blue rather than red and peach colors.

Kurogane and Fai came out of the rooms in their new outfits and Fai picked Crystal up and hugged her, "You look beautiful."

Crystal giggled and hugged him tightly as Kurogane stepped over too and fixed the tie around her waist. "There. It was coming undone."

Crystal turned and hugged him too, "Thank you."

Kurogane grumbled and walked over to Syaoran whom stood outside with Chu'nyan and Sakura. Fai put Crystal down on her feet and patted her head. "You stay here Crystal-chan. We'll be back before sundown." Smiled Fai.

"Okay." Crystal nodded and walked Fai to the porch. Kuro stepped off and followed after him.

"No! I want to go to the Ryanbans castle too!" Yelled Chu'nyan.

"The Ryanbans castle is protected by some powerful magic. This is going to be dangerous." Explained Fai.

"I'm prepared for that! I'm going!" Insisted Chu'nyan.

"Hmm, I'm just not getting through to her." Grinned Fai looking back at Kurogane.

"I don't have any talent for explaining things to kids." Kurogane replied turning away.

"Aw, is that because you're so shy?" Chimed Fai as Kurogane growled at his statement.

"I'm going to take down that Ryanban! I have to avenge my Omoni!" Cried out Chu'nyan as she grabbed onto Syaorans sleeves. "I'm going with you! It's okay isn't it? Syaoran!" Chu'nyan pleaded.

"No. You will stay and wait here with her highness, Sakura-hime, and Crystal-chan." Syaoran replied as he pushed her off of him and turned to walk out of the house grounds.

Crystal waved to Fai as he took a look back at the house and smiled to her. "Stay safe." She whispered before stepping off the porch to meet Sakura and Chu'nyan whom stood in the center of the house grounds.

Kuro walked along side Kurogane as they headed for the castle. "Oie, you able to handle that?" Kurogane asked looking down at Kuro.

"In times of battle, Haku would change into a whip. But back in Hanshin, I was able to control him more easily. This is real and not connected to me, so I'll have to practice and master it to become better with it." Kuro stated as he glanced down at the whip on his hip.

"Practice you will. You're the only one out of all of us with a weapon now." Stated Kurogane.

"I'll be sure to take care of it." Kuro replied.

**End Chapter 9**

_With the reading finished, the manager gave the signal to her isle attendants and the lights returned to the theater and curtains pulled back for the audience members to leave._

Joci: Thank you all again for coming to today's reading.

Crys: Please remember to stop at our Comment/Review table on your way out. It is over at the enter acne doors for those who are unfamiliar with our readings.

Kuro: Share with your friends and family and bring a friend with you to the next reading. We hope to see you then.

Joci: Thank you all again and good night to you all!

_The audience gave a final applause before gathering their belongings to file out of the theater. The manager watched as they went, noting the few members stopping at the table to leave a comment while most left, looking forward to the next reading._

_With a word from an isle attendant, the theater was deemed cleared and the grand doors were closed till the next reading._


	11. Koryo Act 3 Chap 10

Kuro: Joci-

Joci: Shh shhh shh, just a minuet, I'm watching this skate right now.

Kuro: But Joci-

Joci: It's the Olympics Kuro!

Crys: Joci! Joci!

Joci: Crys. It's skat-

Crys: The manager let everyone in, the theater is filling up.

Joci: I'm going to strangle her.

Kuro: She's only doing what I asked her since we are supposed to be staying on schedule. Let's go Crys, we can't keep the audience waiting any longer.

Joci: I'll be right out, I'm just going to sulk a bit being unable to watch the program while we read...

_The manager grinned as she watched Crys and Kuro step out on stage to greet the audience._

Kuro: Hello everyone, thank you for joining us today for the reading.

Crys: At the end of the reading, we would love for you to please stop at our Comment/Review table and leave a thought of our reading. Oh! Be sure to check out the photo that Joci has for this reading. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Bulls-Eye-324274421 **(To view, copy and past and then remove the space bars).

Kuro: Also, this is an edited version of the previous '_The Lost Children'_ originally published in 2006, only recently deleted for this new edited version to be published. _'The Lost Children'_ was created under the idea of what would happen if two younger children were added into the mix.

Joci: How about a round of applause!

_The audience applauded for Joci's appearance on stage and the manager cued for the lights to be dimmed and the curtains closed. The spotlight shined brightly down on the three on stage as they seated themselves in their stools in front of the microphone._

Joci: Are we ready?

Crys & Kuro: Yes.

Joci: All right then. Ladies and Gentlemen, today we give you **Koryo Act 3 Chap 10 **of '_The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"That was amazing! No matter how many times you rolled them, they came out to a pair of sixes! You must be a favorite of the gods!" Exclaimed Chu'nyan._

_"A favorite of the gods?" Questioned Sakura._

_"Somebody with unusually good luck, that's what we call them. My omoni told me about it. Good luck comes from being especially loved by one of the gods. I wonder if you were always like that." Chu'nyan stated glancing at Sakura._

_..._

_"Please, my father is old and sick! A sick haraboji needs his medicine! All I ask is that you wait a little long! Please!" Begged the young woman standing up to the son in order to protect the old man._

_"You will pay all that you owe in full now!" Ordered the son._

_"We can't! You're charging twenty times the charge that the old Ryanban had conducted! We can't afford such a tax!" Yelled the woman._

_"Then that old man of yours is gonna feel a lot more of my whip! 100 lashes!" He yelled and bright up his whip to strike the old man and woman._

_..._

_"Watch out!" Yelled Chu'nyan. Syaoran dodged the first blow and started taking down the warriors one by one till they were unable to regenerate. "He did it!"_

_"Don't let it go to your head!" Growled the son as a familiar sound started up not to far from them._

_"I know that sound, the wind is coming!" Cried out Chu'nyan as a strong vortex of wind appeared and the loose rubble hit Syaoran in the head._

_"Syaoran-kun!" Cried out Sakura, rushing forward as she did so with a rag._

_"You get it now?! This is the power of the Ryanban!"_

_..._

_"You said you recognized this?"_

_"My omoni's fan!" Chu'nyan reached out and took it from Kuro before craddling it to her chest. "Omoni." She whispered as tears came to her eyes for a brief moment before she fiercely dabbed at them with her sleeves._

_"I think its best that we return to the house now." Voiced Syaoran as he walked over with Sakura. They agreed and gathered their winnings from the bridge where they left them, and returned to the house._

_..._

_As Chu'nyan began to explain the incident, Sakura was tending to the wound on Syaoran's head. "I see, you were defeated by the wind of this Ryanban guy again." Fai understood._

_"If this Ryanban guy is as bad as you say, why haven't you tried to take him down?" Asked Kurogane._

_"We did try on a number of times, a great number! But we were never able to set one finger on the Ryanban. The Ryanban's castle has some sort of magic surrounding it. Nobody was able to get close." Chu'nyan stated._

_..._

_"Fine. I'll hand over something that will help break the magic barrier surrounding the castle. But I'll expect payment in return." Yuko explained._

_"B-but we don't have anything to give-" Syaoran started in worry as Fai got up from the floor._

_"Here. Will this do?" Asked Fai as he pulled out his staff from a closet along the wall where his other jacket hung. "It's a magical device. Can you use it?"_

_"I think that will do. Send it through Mokona." Explained Yuko._

_"Here we go." Smiled Fai as Mokona opened her mouth to take in the staff._

_..._

_Kurogane and Fai came out of the rooms in their new outfits and Fai picked Crystal up and hugged her, "You look beautiful."_

_Crystal giggled and hugged him tightly as Kurogane stepped over too and fixed the tie around her waist. "There. It was coming undone."_

_Crystal turned and hugged him too, "Thank you."_

_Kurogane grumbled and walked over to Syaoran whom stood outside with Chu'nyan and Sakura. Fai put Crystal down on her feet and patted her head. "You stay here Crystal-chan. We'll be back before sundown." Smiled Fai._

_"Okay." Crystal nodded and walked Fai to the porch. Kuro stepped off and followed after him._

_..._

_Kuro walked along side Kurogane as they headed for the castle. "Oie, you able to handle that?" Kurogane asked looking down at Kuro._

_"In times of battle, Haku would change into a whip. But back in Hanshin, I was able to control him more easily. This is real and not connected to me, so I'll have to practice and master it to become better with it." Kuro stated as he glanced down at the whip on his hip._

_"Practice you will. You're the only one out of all of us with a weapon now." Stated Kurogane._

_"I'll be sure to take care of it." Kuro replied._

_..._

* * *

**Koryo Act 3 Chap 10**

Walking up to the castle, they stopped at a large door. "Here we are." Chimed Mokona from Fai's head.

"No wasting time. Let's get in there!" Kurogane heaved and attempted to push the doors open.

"It's no use to open the gate that way." Replied Fai as it started to open, and once it did, it revealed the sky and the grounds below.

"Weird weird! The clouds are below the ground!" Mokona hopped in fascination.

"Is this the magic that is protecting the castle?" Asked Kuro taking a closer look at the illusion.

"Most likely, and it probably isn't just the gates that will be affected either. It seems like this is where we need to use the item given to us by the space-time witch." Chimed Fai.

Syaoran took it out of his shirt pocket and held it in his hand. "So, how're we supposed to use this thing?" Wondered Kurogane.

"You throw it!" Announced Mokona now hopping onto Kuro's head. "You throw it as hard as you can, hard enough to hit the castle!" She pointed up.

"Ah?"

"That's impossible, there's no way any one of us could throw it that far." Kuro remarked.

"Mokona, if I have to get it that far, would it be possible if I kicked it up there?" Questioned Syaoran.

"Sure! That will do!" She smiled.

Syaoran stepped forward with the sphere and tossed it a few feet above him before jumping and kicking the sphere higher up in the air and with a greater amount of speed. It successfully collided with a barrier and splatter over it, breaking the magic barrier on the gate. "We're in!" Smiled Mokona.

"Wow, it worked." Smiled Kuro as he followed Syaoran inside with Kurogane and Fai right behind him.

They walked up the steps and up to the castle located at the top of the hill. Kurogane once again opened the door and they stepped into a hallway. "Hum, which way do you suppose we go Syaoran-kun?" Asked Fai.

"Mokona says left!" Chimed Mokona.

"All right, left it is." Smiled Fai leading the way and Kuro followed after him with Kurogane and Syaoran trailing behind for a moment.

After a few minuets traveling down the hallway, Kurogane groaned, "I'm glad we're in, but how far is this hallway supposed to go? We'd be walking for hours at this rate."

"We're walking as fast as we can, but the hallway still stretches on forever." Resorted Fai.

"No signs of any doors or windows for that matter either." Replied Kuro.

"Kurogane's lazy!" Smile Mokona

"Says you! You're walking on either his head or shoulder!" Yelled Kurogane pointing at Kuro whom Mokona was sitting on.

"We're back where we started." Stated Syaoran.

"Hm?"

"How can you tell?" Asked Kuro.

"Ha! I knew this place looked familiar! But we never turned around." Stated Kurogane.

Syaoran bent over and picked up a black checker. "I dropped this by the door once we entered the castle."

"Wheet whoo. Syaoran-kun, you're good." Smiled Fai.

"Wheet whoo? What's up with that?" Asked Kurogane.

"I never learned how to whistle." Explained Fai.

"Whoo!" Cheered Mokona dancing on Kuro's shoulder.

"So, if we've been walking in circles, what do we do now?" Asked Kuro and noticed Fai hovering close to an inner wall.

"I know I certainly don't want to walk any farther. But, I think it's here." Fai vouched as he touched the wall.

"Did something tip you off?" Asked Syaoran.

"For this kind of magic, the place where the magic is strongest is the source of the power. I wonder if that means that the Ryanban is right beyond here." Remarked Fai. "I'm not certain of it, but there is a very strong magical power in this area here. Kuro-puu, if you don't mind breaking down this wall, we can go on."

"You're not going to use your great magic powers?" Kurogane glared.

"I wouldn't call it magic. More like intuition." Smiled Fai.

Kuro frowned at Fai, but watched as Kurogane managed to punch through the wall with one hit. "Whoo! Bulls-eye!" Smiled Mokona.

Kuro waved the dust from the rubble from his face as Syaoran stepped into the room. "Someone's here."

Kuro looked up as the dust cleared, and on a sofa surrounded by drapes, a woman in a black dress sat idoly waiting. "I welcome you, little worms." She voiced.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kurogane.

"You humans, pathetic creatures with lives spanning less than one hundred years, you're no better than worms! Creatures as such should watch their tongues. Or so I should scold you, but it's been so long since I've had a guest. I'll forgive your coarse tone, this time." The woman spoke strongly.

"What is she spouting?" Muttered Kurogane.

"She insulted us." Replied Kuro.

"What a pain! Listen, just cough up the location of that Ryanban of yours!" Growled Kurogane.

"Kuro-bun, your temper is a little _too_ quick here." Resorted Fai.

"What amusing children." Smiled the woman as Syaoran stepped forward toward her.

"I think that something I'm searching for is in this castle. Would you please tell me where the Ryanban is?" Asked Syaoran with determination.

The woman smiled, "I like the look in your eyes. However, I'm afraid I can not answer your question. Nor can I allow you to pass." She replied as she stood from her couch.

Syaoran backed up, "So, you're saying that if we were to try and pass you, you may become violent toward us?" Asked Fai.

"Exactly." Smiled the woman as their surroundings changed drastically. Kuro looked around in shock for they were no longer in the castle, but somewhat of a bog with stone pillars and a sole standing area where the woman stood.

"I don't like the looks of this." Muttered Kuro. "Mokona, you better duck inside my shirt."

"Okay." Mokona crawled under his shirt and found a comfortable spot and waited.

"An illusion?" Wondered Kurogane.

"No, my arts. Illusions are simply meant to bewilder. My arts however, are so much more than that." She replied as she flicked a small ball of water at Syaoran, whom covered himself with his arms. As the water splattered on him, his clothes began to burn and break apart.

"It's melting!" Recalled Syaoran.

"Any injury caused by my arts will be painfully real."

"So, if we were to receive a severe wound…" Fai paused assuming as to all ready know the answer.

"You die!" With a wave of her hand, multiple water spheres shot at them.

Kuro jumped back from the attack, trying to be wary of Mokona whom hid under his shirt. "This is bad. One slip and I could fall in."

Syaoran groaned and Kuro looked up to see that Syaoran's left leg had been submerged in the water. "My leg!"

"The lake and my spheres are made up of the same liquid. Of course, not everything your eyes see are as they appear to be." Chuckled the woman taking pleasure in their pain.

"You're telling me that if I fall in the lake I'm gonna melt?!" Groaned Kurogane.

"Oh Kuro-min, would you be so kind as to break this for me." Smiled Fai standing on top of a tall lantern.

"Huh? Why?!" Yelled Kurogane.

"Well, we won't be able to avoid these spheres empty handed forever." Fai replied.

"Do it yourself!" Yelled Kurogane before slamming his fist into it, splintering it in three pieces as he did so.

Kuro jumped for a piece and grabbed it just before it fell into the water. He landed on a pillar next to Syaoran and covered his front and back since damaging his foot and kicking at the spheres would do him no good. "Mokona, stay with Syaoran, he'll protect you."

"Mokona will go with Syaoran." Mokona replied and crawled up from under Kuro's shirt and jumped over into Syaoran's arms.

Kurogane managed to deflect the attacks with his weapon in one blow. "Wheet whoo! Kuro-sama, you're wonderful!" Chimed Fai.

"I told you not to _say_ that sound!" Kurogane roared.

Kuro grunted as he continued to hit the sphere's away from Syaoran and himself. "This is getting us no where!"

"So very true. Numbers won't be able to help in this battle. Syaoran-kun, take Mokona and Kuro-kun and go on ahead. You still have unfinished business, haven't you?" Smiled Fai as he twirled his wooden weapon. "Never fear! Kuro-pii will save the day for us!"

"Me again?!" Groaned Kurogane.

"Thank you." Smiled Syaoran as he slowly stood on his two feet.

"The magic is weakest above us. That would be the best bet for getting out of here." Fai explained.

"How are we going to get up there?" Wondered Kuro.

"It's so high up!" Chimed Mokona.

"I have a plan for that too as well. Listen up. Kuro-pon here can use his strength to throw you up there with the aid of the wooden board. Syaoran-kun will go first with Mokona. Kuro-kun, be ready on my go to do the same as Syaoran-kun." Fai explained.

"All right. Good luck." Smiled Kuro as he patted Syaoran's back.

"See you up there." Said Syaoran.

"I grow perilous when I am bored children!" Yelled the woman.

"Sorry, we're almost finished here." Smiled Fai. "Get going."

"Here I go!" Yelled Syaoran as he jumped up from the stone pillar and landed on the wooden pole Kurogane held. With great strength, Kurogane flung Syaoran high into the air, and Syaoran was able to kick through the ceiling with his good foot.

"You're both so cool! Kuro, now you can go!" Fai yelled.

"Got it!" Kuro jumped as Kurogane brought back the wooden pole for him to land on.

"One's managed to escape. I will not let that happen again. I'll have to treat you remaining children with extra care." With a wave of her hand, the spheres gathered above them as Kuro was flung into the air.

"Shit!" Kurogane growled looking up.

"Kuro-kun!" Yelled Fai as he approached them.

Kuro froze in shock before quickly untangling the whip from his waist and twisted himself in the air, striking down toward Kurogane whom grabbed the end of the whip and pulled him back down, roughly as to avoid the deadly spheres.

Kurogane reached out and grabbed the collar of Kuro's shirt, putting him down on his feet as the spheres burst open above them and rained down on them. "What do we do now?" Asked Kuro, wincing as the water was soaking into his clothing and hair, starting to damage his skin.

"We fight back, that's what." Stated Kurogane pushing Kuro between him and Fai.

"This water hurts, doesn't it?" Smirked Fai.

"That's cause what ever it touches, it melts." Muttered Kurogane.

Kuro looked down at his clothes to see it resemble much so like Kurogane's and Fai's. Tattered and smoking. "We need to try and get out of here." Said Kuro.

"You will not be able to escape as that previous child did." Replied the woman as she cast a rather large sphere at them.

Fai struck out to push it away, only to warp its shape and burst right above him. "Fai-san!" Cried out Kuro only to be grabbed by Kurogane and pulled out of harms way as he used his body and the wooden pole to knock Fai out of the way.

"Kuro-mu, you're mean!" Cried Fai.

"If I didn't, you'd be melted by now." Kurogane resorted.

"I see your point." Fai huffed. "Next time you move me, would you do it with a little more care, hum?"

"You have quite some skills children. It's been, such a long time since I've had a way to pass the time without being bored." Replied the woman as a wide range of spheres and sizes risen up from the lake below and surrounded them.

"It doesn't look like we can move from this spot that we're in." Said Kuro as the Spheres circled them.

"Aww, they're moving a lot faster now. But what really gets me is how they can change size." Smiled Fai.

"You mean how they blob out big and small?" Questioned Kurogane.

"There was only one other child whom held out as long as you. A female Shinban from the town of Ryonfi." Recalled the woman.

"That would be Chu'nyans mother I presume."

"She did mention a child by that name… Perhaps what this country truly needs is not that foolish Ryanban and his men, but you children, and that female Shinban." The woman reminisced. "I haven't the ability to leave. I must live by the commands of the low-bred one who unjustly controls my will." She glared as she lifted both her arms out. "But even though we had our fun, now is when we must part, children."

A gigantic wave stretched up far above their height and rolled right toward them. "Wah! Here is where I'd say it looks bad for our heroes." Chuckled Fai.

"Yeah, the minuet we're caught in that, we're dead." Stated Kurogane.

"There must be some way we can avoid it. There has to." Said Kuro sizing up the massive wave.

"There's no way I'm dying here. I have to get back to my Japan and serve Tomoyo-hime. We're not going anywhere until that white manju finds the princess's feather either. We better step it up and get on to the next world." Voiced Kurogane.

"Personally, I dislike staying in one place." Chimed Fai.

"Why's that?" Asked Kurogane.

"Because there is a person whom is sleeping under water, and when he wakes up, he will surely come after me. So I have to run, to as many worlds as I can find." Fai explained.

"Are you children finished with your last words?" Asked the woman.

"Hum, what to do…" Wondered Fai.

"Oie. I have an idea." Said Kurogane.

"Hm? Do tell." Smiled Fai.

"No time for that." He said as he grabbed Kuro. "Grab hold, I'm throwing you up over the wave."

"Okay." Kuro got on the end of the wooden pole Kurogane held for a moment before he was thrown into the air and above the wave that was about to crash down on them. Looking down, he saw Fai jump over the small opening in the water where the woman was watching them and Kurogane jumped at the last minuet and used Fai's back to catapult himself further to attack the woman.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" Yelled Kuro as he started to fall down back toward the ground. At fast thinking, Kuro gripped the whip tightly in his hand and wrapped the tip around a pole of the gazebo and tried to pull himself closer so as he wouldn't land in the water. At that moment, the surroundings vanished and he crashed onto the tile floor, tumbling as he did so to spread the blow of the impact.

"Man, that hurt." Groaned Kuro as he rolled over onto his front and carefully took his time to stand up, wobbling as he did so. Fai walked over and steadied him before looking over at Kurogane who still stood ready to attack the woman.

"If you try any more of your weird trick, I sw-" The woman kissed Kurogane on the cheek. "What kind of magic are you trying on me now?!" He growled at the woman.

"That was a thank you. Inside that stone were the magic's that kept me in thrall to the Ryanban." The woman explained.

"So when Kuro-pon smashed the stone-" Fai started.

"You were set free of his hold." Smiled Kuro.

"Yes. Had I the choice, I would never have defended that brainless Ryanban and his son against children such as yourselves. You wished to know the location of the Ryanban. He resides on the highest floor of the castle. However, it seems that the other child, whom was with you, has all ready arrived. The Ryanban is attempting to attack once again with yet another cowardly tactic." Replied the woman as her gaze softened as if seeing what was happening right before her eyes.

**End Chapter 10**

* * *

_With the lights returned to the theater, audience members applauded to Joci, Crys and Kuro for the reading. _

Joci: Thank you, thank you.

Crys: Thank you all again for coming out and joining us today for this reading. Please remember to check out our Comment/Review able and leave a word or thought from today's reading. Thank you!

Kuro: Be sure to bring a friend to the next reading or simply spread the word. We hope to see you all again soon.

Joci: Take care everyone and we will see you again soon.

_The manager watched at the audience left the theater and waited for the final word of her isle attendant before closing the theater doors till the next reading._


	12. Koryo Act 4 Chap 11

Crys: Joci.

Joci: Hang on, the race is almost done.

Kuro: We're not going to have a repeat of the last reading, are we?

Joci: It's the Freestyle Cross Country Skiing, I just want to see who's competing in the finals.

Kuro: All right, we're letting the audience in then and we'll begin.

Joci: I'll be ready.

_At Kuro's cue, the Manager signaled to her crew to let the audience in. Watching from a distance, she noticed familiar faces walking amongst the crowds taking seats and talking with friends who joined them. Kuro and Crys stood on stage arranging the stools before greeting the audience._

Crys: Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming out today to our reading! At the end of the reading please be sure to stop by our Comment/Review table over by the exit. Also, Joci has a photo to go along with this reading which can be found here. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Returning-to-Chu-nyan-s-324276337 **(Copy and Paste to view after removing the space bars).

Kuro: As a reminder, '_The Lost Children' _was originally published in 2006, only to be removed for this newly edited version to be published. '_The Lost Children'_ was created under the idea of what might have happened had two younger children were added into the mix.

Joci: How about an applause for these two. Thank you Crys, Kuro.

_The audience applauded for the two children and the Manager took that as her cue to signal her crew. The lights were dimmed, curtains on the isles closed as the spot light was turned on and it shined down on Joci, Crys and Kuro as they seated themselves on their stools._

Joci: Okay you two, are we ready?

Crys & Kuro: Yes.

Joci: All right. Ladies and Gentlemen of the audience, I give to you the final act in today's reading, **Koryo Act 4 Chap 11** of '_The Lost Children_'.

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_"Is this the magic that is protecting the castle?" Asked Kuro taking a closer look at the illusion. _

_"Most likely, and it probably isn't just the gates that will be affected either. It seems like this is where we need to use the item given to us by the space-time witch." Chimed Fai._

_Syaoran took it out of his shirt pocket and held it in his hand. "So, how're we supposed to use this thing?" Wondered Kurogane._

_"You throw it!" Announced Mokona now hopping onto Kuro's head. "You throw it as hard as you can, hard enough to hit the castle!" She pointed up._

_..._

_After a few minuets traveling down the hallway, Kurogane groaned, "I'm glad we're in, but how far is this hallway supposed to go? We'd be walking for hours at this rate." _

_"We're walking as fast as we can, but the hallway still stretches on forever." Resorted Fai._

_"No signs of any doors or windows for that matter either." Replied Kuro._

_"Kurogane's lazy!" Smile Mokona_

_"Says you! You're walking on either his head or shoulder!" Yelled Kurogane pointing at Kuro whom Mokona was sitting on._

_"We're back where we started." Stated Syaoran._

_..._

_"Wheet whoo. Syaoran-kun, you're good." Smiled Fai._

_"Wheet whoo? What's up with that?" Asked Kurogane._

_"I never learned how to whistle." Explained Fai._

_"Whoo!" Cheered Mokona dancing on Kuro's shoulder._

_..._

_"I welcome you, little worms." She voiced._

_"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kurogane._

_"You humans, pathetic creatures with lives spanning less than one hundred years, you're no better than worms! Creatures as such should watch their tongues. Or so I should scold you, but it's been so long since I've had a guest. I'll forgive your coarse tone, this time." The woman spoke strongly._

_"What is she spouting?" Muttered Kurogane._

_"She insulted us." Replied Kuro._

_..._

_"An illusion?" Wondered Kurogane._

_"No, my arts. Illusions are simply meant to bewilder. My arts however, are so much more than that." She replied as she flicked a small ball of water at Syaoran, whom covered himself with his arms. As the water splattered on him, his clothes began to burn and break apart._

_"It's melting!" Recalled Syaoran._

_"Any injury caused by my arts will be painfully real."_

_"So, if we were to receive a severe wound…" Fai paused assuming as to all ready know the answer. _

_"You die!" With a wave of her hand, multiple water spheres shot at them._

_..._

_"One's managed to escape. I will not let that happen again. I'll have to treat you remaining children with extra care." With a wave of her hand, the spheres gathered above them as Kuro was flung into the air._

_"Shit!" Kurogane growled looking up._

_"Kuro-kun!" Yelled Fai as he approached them._

_Kuro froze in shock before quickly untangling the whip from his waist and twisted himself in the air, striking down toward Kurogane whom grabbed the end of the whip and pulled him back down, roughly as to avoid the deadly spheres._

_..._

_"You will not be able to escape as that previous child did." Replied the woman as she cast a rather large sphere at them._

_Fai struck out to push it away, only to warp its shape and burst right above him. "Fai-san!" Cried out Kuro only to be grabbed by Kurogane and pulled out of harms way as he used his body and the wooden pole to knock Fai out of the way._

_"Kuro-mu, you're mean!" Cried Fai._

_"If I didn't, you'd be melted by now." Kurogane resorted._

_"I see your point." Fai huffed. "Next time you move me, would you do it with a little more care, hum?"_

_..._

_"Are you children finished with your last words?" Asked the woman._

_"Hum, what to do…" Wondered Fai._

_"Oie. I have an idea." Said Kurogane._

_"Hm? Do tell." Smiled Fai._

_"No time for that." He said as he grabbed Kuro. "Grab hold, I'm throwing you up over the wave."_

_..._

_"If you try any more of your weird trick, I sw-" The woman kissed Kurogane on the cheek. "What kind of magic are you trying on me now?!" He growled at the woman._

_"That was a thank you. Inside that stone were the magic's that kept me in thrall to the Ryanban." The woman explained._

_"So when Kuro-pon smashed the stone-" Fai started._

_"You were set free of his hold." Smiled Kuro._

_"Yes. Had I the choice, I would never have defended that brainless Ryanban and his son against children such as yourselves. You wished to know the location of the Ryanban. He resides on the highest floor of the castle. However, it seems that the other child, whom was with you, has all ready arrived. The Ryanban is attempting to attack once again with yet another cowardly tactic." Replied the woman as her gaze softened as if seeing what was happening right before her eyes._

_..._

* * *

**Koryo Act 4 Chap11**

***Outside the castle***

"Look, we can go inside!" Stated Chu'nyan as she ran toward the castle gate that was open with a round mirror in her hand.

"Chu'nyan-chan, Syaoran-kun wanted us to wait at the house." Pressed Sakura hurrying after the girl with Crystal holding onto her hand.

Crystal looked up at the castle and felt the presence she had been sensing earlier in the day, '_It's coming from within here, the power_.' "Sakura-chan, we should be careful. We can't let Chu'nyan-chan go in alone though."

"Yes, let's hurry after her then." Offered Sakura and bringing Crystal along with her as they entered the castle hall's and followed after Chu'nyan.

'_We're getting closer and closer to the presence as we go up. It's starting to weigh me down._' Crystal gasped as she stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Crystal-chan! Are you all right?" Asked Sakura as she stopped and helped her back to her feet.

"I-I think so. We have to hurry, she's gaining distance on us." Said Crystal and she once again took Sakura's hand and hurried after Chu'nyan up the stairs.

Chu'nyan stopped at a door and shoved it open revealing a lot of the town's people attacking Syaoran with wooden poles. Sakura gasped as Chu'nyan stepped forward and held up the mirror, "Everyone! Wake up!" She yelled and a bright light emitted from the mirror and shined on everyone in the room.

The men stood dazed and confused, "What?" "What're we doing here?"

Chu'nyan stepped forward, "This mirror removes magic cast on people. It was one of my Omoni's magic items."

"Chu'nyan! Crystal and Sakura are here too!" Chirped Mokona as she bounced over to them, shocking quite a few of the town people at the site.

"My ability to use magical power may still be weak, but I _am_ strong enough to use this mirror and to keep you from ever using the town's people again!" She shouted.

"Damn you!" Growled the man as he backed up to the steps located behind him.

"What's this? It seems pretty crowded in there." Smiled Fai as he entered the room with Kurogane and Kuro at his side.

"The three of you are _late!_" Insisted Mokona as she head butted Kurogane.

"Shaddup!" Growled Kurogane as he ripped Mokona from his face and put her down on Kuro's head.

"It seems that quite a bit has gone on here. Sorry for the delay." Chuckled Fai at Mokona's antics.

At the sight of Fai and the others, Crystal hurried over, staggering in her step and collapsed against Fai whom lifted her up from the ground, "Crystal-chan, I thought you'd be waiting at the house."

"Sakura-chan couldn't keep Chu'nyan-chan back any longer. She didn't want to go after her and leave me at the house alone, so I went along with her. B-but I'm so tired, my head hurts." She wined against him and held onto him tightly.

"There there, it'll be all right soon." He smiled gently patting her head before putting his arm back around her shoulder to hold her to him.

"Give the feather back. Sakura-hime's memories belong to _her._ Give it back!" Demanded Syaoran as he walked forward to the Ryanban.

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura clasped her hands together in worry.

"W-wait! Just a m-moment! W-with this, I think I can bring Chu-nyan's mother back! I-if you hurt me or kill me, that can never happen! If I can use the enormous power, I know that I can bring her mother back!" The Ryanban offered.

"You killed her, right?! You're the one who murdered a woman whom was just trying to protect the village! A-an my Omoni said, no matter how much power you have, you _can't_ bring the dead back to life! No matter how much I want to be with her, I will never see my Omoni again!" Cried Chu'nyan with rage, "A-and still, he spouts such lies!"

Kuro bowed his head down, thinking of how his parents were murdered when a rather large hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kurogane looking down at him as if in understanding. Kuro smiled and leaned over onto Kurogane's side for a moment be for looking up at Crystal whom was hiding her face in Fai's neck, cringing in pain.

"Chu'nyan-chan, do you want to take your revenge now? If it will help, will you take it? But, is he really worth your effort?" Asked Syaoran.

Tears streamed down Chu'nyans face, "That freak, isn't worth the energy it takes to hit him!"

"Understood." Syaoran stepped closer to the Ryanban.

"D-don't touch me! S-stay away!" Shouted the man in fright, unaware of the presence appearing behind him.

"That will be enough." Chided the woman as she grabbed onto the man. "You have made yourself quite comfortable shutting yourself inside this castle, have you not?" The Ryanban shrieked in fright. "This churl would dictate my actions? I must show my appreciation for his actions slowly." She chuckled as she played with his face with her rather long nails.

"N-no! Don't!"

"It seems that we can trust Kiishim-san now." Replied Fai.

"Don't do it! Stop!" Cried the Ryanban as a portal open up behind the woman, pulling both her and the Ryanban in.

"Be at ease. Once we arrive at the county of Kiishim, you will be received with the greatest of welcomes by my many sons." She smiled.

"I don't wanna go!"

Kiishim looked up and over at Chu'nyan, "Are you the one named Chu'nyan?"

"I am!"

"Your mother was an excellent Shinban. Her only mistake was falling for this Ryanban's cowardly trap. She stated that she would polish her kills in battle with me, and as you grew, she anticipated teaching you and watching you become a Shinban more powerful than herself." She smiled. "Grow strong until you skills may fairly challenge mine."

Chu'nyan sniffled and wiped at her tears, "I will! You can bet on it!"

"Very well. Until that time comes, farewell, you adorable little worms." Kiishim started to vanish with the Ryanban who continued to scream for his life.

Kuro watched as Syaoran took the feather from the remains of the glass sphere it was once in and turned to Sakura, offering the feather up to her before letting it return to her body. Sakura stood in a daze as her memory returned to her before falling over in exhaustion.

Syaoran reached out and caught Sakura in his arms before he too fell to the floor with her, "We've been able to return one more feather to her." Syaoran smiled as he hugged Sakura close to his body.

Kuro smiled and looked up at Crystal who perked up and kissed Fai on the cheek before he let her down on her feet. "Kuro-kun!"

"Crystal-chan." Kuro smiled and allowed her to hug him. "You okay now?"

"Yes, the pain's gone." She smiled. "But what about you, what happened to get yourself so dirty in a short amount of time?" She asked as she tugged at his tattered clothes.

"It's kind of a long story." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"We have time." She said taking his hand in her own.

"I think this a story we'll save for till you're a little older, Crystal-chan." Said Fai gently tapping her head. Crystal pouted and Kuro laughed at the frown.

"You should all come back to my house for the night, I may have something my Omoni made up for those burns." Said Chu'nyan as she looked at Kuro's face.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Smiled Fai taking Crystal's available hand into his own and walking her and Kuro out of the room after Chu'nyan whom had all ready sent the villagers men out of the castle.

Syaoran was about to stand and carry Sakura out when Kurogane took her from his arms. "Don't worry, you can have her back once we're back at the house." Said Kurogane putting Sakura over his shoulder and helping Syaoran steady himself on his feet.

"Thank you, Kurogane-san." Syaoran then began to follow after them with Kurogane close behind.

At the house, Chu'nyan went in search of a salve to use on their wounds as Syaoran tucked Sakura to bed. "Here we are. It acts as a coolant when applied to the burns." Said Chu'nyan as she opened the jar. "You won't be able to feel it if it's not applied on a burn, so it's pretty good stuff on the person handling it." Explained Chu'nyan.

Crystal helped apply the salve on Kuro's back as he applied it on the rest of his body. She did the same for Fai and Kurogane, even though he resented it at first, she put on her best pouty face to get him to let her help. "Crystal-chan is so cunning." Smiled Fai as he hugged her once she finished helping everyone.

"Mommy used to say it was daddy's weakness." Crystal smiled fondly in memory of her parents. "Daddy would do anything for me when I made that face, just to make me happy again."

"And did helping Kuro-tan make you happy Crystal-chan?" Asked Fai.

"Yes." She smiled and put her hands together while sitting in Fai's lap.

"Kuro-tan, you made Crystal-chan happy."

"Yay, Crystal's happy!" Smiled Mokona jumping around the room.

Chu'nyan had also brought out bandages to wrap up Syaoran's foot that had been submerged in the water. Once Fai helped bandage it, he followed Chu'nyan to the kitchen and helped prepare supper.

Kuro and Crystal amused themselves and played a hand game as Kurogane sat with Syaoran and played the table game with Syaoran, using the stones that had helped them find the Ryanban.

Just as supper was ready, Sakura woke up and ate with them around the table, and after, she insisted on helping clean up, which Syaoran and Crystal joined in and helped while Kurogane and Fai finished patching up the roof for Chu'nyan before everyone retired for the night.

"How do you feel Crystal-chan? No more pain up here, right?" Asked Fai as he gently brushed the bangs back from her face.

"Nope. It's all gone. It hurt a lot at the castle, but it got better real fast when that Ryanban was taken away." She said.

"I'm glad then. Wouldn't want you feeling bag through out the rest of our journey." He said as he sat beside her.

"It was because of the Ryanban, wasn't it?" Asked Crystal.

"He caused it, yes, but we'll have to see what else could possibly trigger your sensitivity." Said Fai.

"It's cause of my gift we talked about last night, yes?" She asked.

"Yes." Replied Fai stroking her head to sooth her.

"Will it ever get better?" Asked Crystal.

"As you grow stronger it will." He smiled.

"Promise?" She asked.

Fai gently took her hand into his own and kissed it, "I promise."

"Thank you, Fai-san."

"You're welcome. Good night Crystal-chan." Fai whispered.

"Good night, Fai-san."

***The next day***

Crystal skipped and sang as she followed after Syaoran and Sakura whom walked with Chu'nyan to the outer edge of town. Kuro trailed not far behind with Fai and Kurogane. "That's quite a song Crystal-chan's singing. Do you know of it Kuro-kun?" Asked Fai.

"It's called 'Walking on Sunshine'. It's a happy go lucky kind of song about the persons emotions. You could say it's a love song, but the singer is just expressing how she feels about her relationship that she has with that person. She must be feeling very happy right now." Smiled Kuro.

"She should be happy, we can finally leave this place." Sighed Kurogane.

"Aw, Kuro-pon, that's not nice to say after all the hospitality we received while staying here." Pouted Fai.

Once they reached the edge of town, Crystal turned and hurried back to Fai and embraced him around his waist. "Mokona say's we'll be leaving shortly."

"That we are." Smiled Fai. "Are you happy?"

"I am happy, yes. But I'm also sad that we're leaving. Chu'nyan-chan was nice and this place is very beautiful and quite peaceful now." Crystal said as she held onto Fai.

"Yes, it is, and it's all thanks to Syaoran-kun." Smiled Fai as he patted Crystal on her head.

"Thank you! You defeated the Ryanban for us." Chu'nyan bowed to Syaoran.

"We did nothing of the sorts, really." Syaoran insisted.

"If you hadn't been able to remove the spell surrounding the castle, we'd still be plagued by the Ryanban and his son. So it _is_ thanks to you." Chu'nyan insisted.

"No really, we didn't-"

"We have to thank _you_, Chu'nyan-chan. That salve last night did wonders on our wounds." Insisted Fai.

"As I said, my Omoni had made it. I can't do anything nearly as good, but I'm going to try my best. I want to be a Shinban that my Omoni would be proud of." Chu'nyan clarified.

"You will be. I'm certain of it." Insisted Sakura as she took Chu'nyan's hands in her own, one last time.

"Yeah…" Smiled Chu'nyan as tears started to appear in her eyes.

Kuro looked up as a bright light appeared to see Mokona sprouting her wings and the magic circle she stood on. "Looks like it time to go."

"What the heck?! Where are you going?!" Asked Chu'nyan. "You just got here!"

"We have something that we have to do. Be well." Smiled Syaoran as Mokona's magic enveloped them and took them off into the next world.

**End Chapter 11**

* * *

_The manager signaled to her crew as the audience applauded for the finish of the reading of the final act. Joci, Crys and Kuro bowed and waved to the audience. _

Joci: Thank you, thank you.

Crys: Before you leave, again, please stop by our Comment/Review table. We would love to get some feedback on our reading to you.

Kuro: Share with your friends and family of our readings. Bring a friend on your next visit. We would love to have you all.

Joci: Thank you all and good night!

_The manager watched on as the audience filed out of the theater, a few pausing here and there to chatter or others stopped at the desk to leave a note. With the final word from one of her isle attendants, the manager had the doors closed on the final act until the next reading._


	13. Lake Act 1 Chap 12

Kuro: So, what are we going to do Joci?

Joci: Get this reading done and inform the audience that we'll be delayed again for the safety of our staff.

Crys: But it's not happening until the morning, right?

Joci: Yes, and later in the afternoon it will turn to freezing rain. You two remember what happened in 2010.

Crys & Kuro: Yes...

Joci: I don't want that happening again, especially when this is my final payment for my car, and then it is officially mine!

Kuro: So, back to the reading then?

Joci: Yes. I'm just going to finish this post for my bloggers. You both know what to do.

Crys & Kuro: Right!

_Crys waved to the manager who cued her staff members and they opened the doors to the waiting audience. _

_As the theater filled, Crys and Kuro waved to the audience members as they began their opening._

Crys: Hello everyone and welcome back! We're so glad to see you all return to our reading of this new and final act! At the end of the reading, please stop by our Comment/Review table to just leave a note on how we did or your thoughts on the reading. It is much appreciated.

Kuro: For those who may be joining us for the first time, _'The Lost Children'_ was originally created and published in 2006. To avoid confusion, the original was removed so as this new, edited version of _'The Lost Children'_ could be published for you all to read. It was created under the inspiring question of what may have happened had two younger children journeyed with the crew of **CLAMP**'s '_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_'.

Joci: How about a round of applause for these two!

_The audience applauded and the manager sent her cue to her crew and the lights were dimmed, curtains draw closed in the isles and the spot light focused on the three on stage._

Joci: So, are we all ready to go?

Crys & Kuro: Yes.

Joci: All right then, let us begin. Today we give to you, **Lake Act 1 Chap 12** of _'The Lost Children'..._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"Sakura-chan, we should be careful. We can't let Chu'nyan-chan go in alone though." _

_"Yes, let's hurry after her then." Offered Sakura and bringing Crystal along with her as they entered the castle hall's and followed after Chu'nyan._

_..._

_"What's this? It seems pretty crowded in there." Smiled Fai as he entered the room with Kurogane and Kuro at his side._

_"The three of you are late!" Insisted Mokona as she head butted Kurogane._

_"Shaddup!" Growled Kurogane as he ripped Mokona from his face and put her down on Kuro's head._

_"It seems that quite a bit has gone on here. Sorry for the delay." Chuckled Fai at Mokona's antics._

_..._

_"Kuro-kun!"_

_"Crystal-chan." Kuro smiled and allowed her to hug him. "You okay now?"_

_"Yes, the pain's gone." She smiled. "But what about you, what happened to get yourself so dirty in a short amount of time?" She asked as she tugged at his tattered clothes._

_"It's kind of a long story." He said rubbing the back of his head._

_"We have time." She said taking his hand in her own._

_"I think this a story we'll save for till you're a little older, Crystal-chan." Said Fai gently tapping her head. Crystal pouted and Kuro laughed at the frown._

_..._

_"Here we are. It acts as a coolant when applied to the burns." Said Chu'nyan as she opened the jar. "You won't be able to feel it if it's not applied on a burn, so it's pretty good stuff on the person handling it." Explained Chu'nyan._

_Crystal helped apply the salve on Kuro's back as he applied it on the rest of his body. She did the same for Fai and Kurogane, even though he resented it at first, she put on her best pouty face to get him to let her help. "Crystal-chan is so cunning." Smiled Fai as he hugged her once she finished helping everyone._

_"Mommy used to say it was daddy's weakness." Crystal smiled fondly in memory of her parents. "Daddy would do anything for me when I made that face, just to make me happy again."_

_"And did helping Kuro-tan make you happy Crystal-chan?" Asked Fai._

_"Yes." She smiled and put her hands together while sitting in Fai's lap._

_..._

_ "Looks like it time to go."_

_"What the heck?! Where are you going?!" Asked Chu'nyan. "You just got here!"_

_"We have something that we have to do. Be well." Smiled Syaoran as Mokona's magic enveloped them and took them off into the next world.__  
_

...

* * *

**Lake Act 1 Chap 12**

**Country of the Lake**

Mokona managed to drop them on land beside a rather large lake. "So, where the hell are we now?" Asked Kurogane.

"By a really big lake, I'd say. I don't see any houses of the sorts around." Stated Fai as he took in the surroundings.

"I can't see any sign of humanity." Said Syaoran.

"The fog is rising, so it's either early morning or late in the night." Said Kuro.

'You know this from living by the water, right Kuro-kun?" Asked Crystal.

"Yeah. Especially in humid conditions such as this the fog would manage to linger longer until the sun rose." Kuro stated looking out over the lake.

"Well Mokona do you sense one of Sakura-chan's feathers?" Asked Fai.

"Mokona senses a strong power! In there!" She pointed to the lake.

"In there?" Questioned Syaoran.

"Yeah, under the water." Mokona confirmed.

"You mean we gotta look underwater?!" Growled Kurogane in annoyance.

"Wait! I should be the one t-to go…" Sakura stumbled and proceeded to pass out, falling back and both Crystal and Kuro reached out and grabbed her so as she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"She's asleep." Said Crystal.

"Sakura's fast asleep!" Mokona chimed.

"She's been struggling to keep herself awake ever since we we're in Chu'nyan-chan's country. I guess she hit her limits." Fai explained.

"We should set up camp here. I want to check the water since Mokona senses something down there." Offered Syaoran.

"Not a bad idea. Kuro-pon and Kuro-kun can go collect firewood. Crystal-chan, find some stones that we can use for the fire pit." Fai instructed.

"Would you stop it with the nick name!" Growled Kurogane before he stomped off after Kuro whom helped rest Sakura up against a tree with Crystal's help.

"Mokona, want to come find some rocks with me?" Asked Crystal.

"Mokona will come!" She smiled hopping over and landing on Crystal's head before Crystal began to look around for stones.

Fai covered Sakura with his white jacket, leaving him to help Syaoran dig a partial hole for the fire pit. Crystal made four trips back and forth from the waters edge where a lot of rocks were located, "Those look heavy Crystal." Said Mokona.

"Yeah, a little bit. But if I grab the bigger ones, we'd need less rocks for the fire pit." Crystal explained her reasoning. Crystal entered the camp area to see that Kurogane was lying the wood across the pit, using smaller twigs as kindling as well as dried up leaves. "Is this enough?" Asked Crystal as she put down the last two.

"Yes, well done Crystal-chan. Thank you." Smiled Fai before pushing her toward the lake. "Go and rinse your hands in the lake then come and sit around the fire while we watch Kuro-pu try to light it."

"Would you cut it out! That is not my name!" Growled Kurogane.

"Where Kuro-kun?" Asked Crystal.

"He went with Syaoran to check out the surrounding area of the lake to see if he could see anything from above water. They should be back soon." Fai reassured her before shooing her to rinse her hands once more.

Crystal kneeled by the water and put her hands in, swishing them around to get the dirt off and Mokona did the same, even though she didn't lift a single rock. Shaking her hands out, she rubbed her hands together as to get most of the water off so that she wouldn't stain her jacket or dress since they were white and light blue. "It's gotten cold." Said Mokona jumping onto Crystal's shoulder and sliding into the hood of her jacket.

"It should get nice and warm once the fire gets going." Smiled Crystal as she hugged her jacket around herself tighter.

Crystal sat and watched as Kurogane clicked two little metal pieces together, causing a spark every now and then, hoping to catch the timber. "What is that?" Asked Crystal.

"Flint and Steel. Scrape them against each other, you create a spark." Kurogane explained.

"And it'll catch on fire?" Asked Crystal.

"Not necessarily. It takes time to build up to a fire. You need to work with the small stuff first, and gradually build from there." He explained.

"That's amazing." She smiled as she sat down next to him and watched as the little sticks and dried leaves started to smoke.

"You've never seen a fire start this way?" Asked Kurogane.

"We had these things called lighters and matches, but we hardly had a need for them since my Kudan could start the fire much easier. Daddy was going to take us camping in the summer, but we never got to it since, well…" Crystal let her thoughts drift from her at the memory of her parents saddened her.

"Oie." Kuroganes voice startled Crystal, but she looked down to see a small fire had started.

"Wow, it worked." Smiled Crystal.

"Of course it would work, I've done this many times back home." Said Kurogane as he replaced the flint and steel in his belt pouch.

"So what now?" Asked Crystal.

"While I place these small twigs and branches over it, try and blow beneath the flame to help it rise. Go gently though, we don't want the fire to go out and have to start it all over again." Kurogane advised.

"Okay." Leaning close, Crystal blew gently under the fire to help the flames catch the new twigs and branches Kurogane was lying over it. But one sudden gust of breath with a short tweet made the fire spring to life. Crystal fell back startled and Kurogane leaned back out of the way from the flames. "W-what, d-did I j-just-"

"I think that's enough blowing for now, Crystal-chan." Said Fai as he sat her back from the fire.

Kurogane didn't say anything as he piled the larger logs onto the fire since it was now steady and large.

After that, a short time later, Syaoran and Kuro returned. "Any luck around the lake?" Asked Fai.

"No, we couldn't see anything in the water." Said Kuro as he plopped down a pile of wood he had gathered by the other wood that hadn't been tossed into the fire yet.

"Sakura-hime is still sleeping?" Wonder Syaoran as he checked her.

"Yes. Not to worry. She should wake up in time." Smiled Fai.

"Well, I want to check out the water. I might be able to find something down there." Said Syaoran as he began to remove his cloak.

"The sooner you find the source of that power, the sooner we can get out of here, right manju?" Asked Kurogane.

"Yup." Replied Mokona popping out from Crystal's hood.

"Go on ahead and look Syaoran-kun, Kuro-puu and I will go in search to see if anyone lives in the area, and if possible some food." Encouraged Fai.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Growled Kurogane.

Fai chose to ignore that, "Crystal-chan and Kuro-kun will stay with Sakura-chan and tend the fire till we return."

"Okay." Agreed Syaoran.

"Mokona wants to go!" Mokona hopped out of Crystal's hood and jumped over to Kuroganes.

"But of course." Smiled Fai. "Behave you two." Waved Fai as he followed Kurogane whom started to walk away from the campsite, arguing with Mokona as he did so.

Crystal and Kuro waved them off as Syaoran ducked behind a tree to strip off most of his clothes before going into the water to begin his search.

"Do you think there's anything actually in the lake?" Asked Kuro.

"There could be something down there." Crystal voiced. "We won't know though until Syaoran-kun comes back though."

"I could go help him look. It'd make searching for the power source less time." Said Kuro.

"You know how to swim?" Asked Crystal.

"Of course, why would I offer if I didn't know how to swim?" Asked Kuro as he stood up.

"C-cause I don't." Whispered Crystal.

"You don't? Really?" Asked Kuro.

"Yeah. It was one of the things daddy promised to teach me, but well, you know." Crystal frowned and hugged her knees closer to herself.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I just assumed. You're about the age, if not older, then when I had learned." Kuro explained sitting back down across from Crystal.

"Yes well, you also have to remember, Phoenix was a fire Kudan, he hated it when I had to take baths." Crystal smiled at the fond memory.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't know many people whom worked on the wharf that had a fire Kudan, they were mostly all aquatic." Kuro smiled.

"What do you suppose they're doing now? Our Kudans." Crystal wondered.

"I imagine waiting for us or they're possibly all ready with another master." Kuro voiced.

"I hope Phoenix is happy. That's really all I hope for of him. He made me very happy while I had him, so if he were to have a new master, I hope he's happy with either him or her." Smiled Crystal.

Kuro stood and put some more of the sticks he gathered onto the fire. "I'm gonna take a quick look at the lake and check on Syaoran-kun."

"Okay. I'll be here." Smiled Crystal as Kuro walked over to the lake just as Syaoran was getting out and Sakura was waking up. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you're awake." Smiled Crystal.

"Did I fall asleep?" Asked Sakura.

"Fai-san said you exhausted yourself, that's why you feel asleep." Explained Crystal as Syaoran and Kuro returned to camp.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Sakura-hime, you're awake." Smiled Syaoran. "Kurogane-san, Fai-san and Mokona went to check out the surrounding area to see if there is anyone else around here."

"You're wet." She said as she reached out and took his hand, "Have you been in the lake all this time?" She asked.

"Just while you slept. It wasn't long, honestly."

"But they're my memories, I should be the one to look for them." Sakura insisted.

"Now that it's dark, the water's temperature has gone down."

"Even so, I should, I _wanted_ to do it." Pressed Sakura.

"Sakura-hime, right now you don't have enough of your feathers. You aren't at full strength. What if you fell asleep while you were under water?" Syaoran reasoned for her safety.

"Then, at least let me tend the fire while you _rest_. Please?"

"Yes." Syaoran agreed.

"I'll go and get more firewood. We've nearly used up the lot I had gathered all ready." Explained Kuro.

"I'll help." Crystal offered and she stood up and followed him out of the campsite in search of wood.

"Stay close and stick together!" Syaoran called out.

"We will!" Insisted Kuro as they started to search the forest ground for sticks.

"Are there any particular sizes I should look for?" Asked Crystal.

"Well, we don't need the thin, little ones. Some nice thick ones will do, um, ah! Like this one, see?" Kuro showed her the different between the thickness of the branch. "The thicker the better cause it'll take longer to burn in the fire."

"Okay." Crystal smiled and started to pick up sticks that she thought was a good size while Kuro gathered his own pile. "Do you think Syaoran-kun found anything?"

"No. And he's right, it's gotten cooler since it's nighttime. We best hurry back so as we don't wor-" Kuro was caught off mid sentence as a bright light illuminated the forest.

"What's going on?!" Asked Crystal.

"It's coming from the lake!" Yelled Kuro shielding his eyes momentarily before dropping his wood and making Crystal drop her own before taking her hand and leading her back to the camp site where they saw Syaoran diving back into the water and Sakura stumbled at the edge of the lake, collapsing.

"Sakura-chan!" Called out Crystal as she hurried over and found her dazed.

"That boy, who was he?" She whispered and proceeded to pass out.

"She's passed out." Crystal stated as Kuro took Fai's jacket and put it back over her body as Kurogane and Fai hurried onto the campsite.

"What happened?" Asked Kurogane looking over at Kuro as Fai tended to Sakura with Crystal and Mokona.

"We went to get more firewood and we were about to head back when this bright light blinded us. It's coming from the lake, and we got back just in time to see Syaoran-kun jump back in. Sakura passed out right on the shore before she could follow after him." Reported Kuro.

"She was awake?" Asked Fai.

"Yes. She woke up as Syaoran got out of the water. She insisted on tending the fire while he rested. So we offered to get more wood. And yeah…" Crystal trailed off as Fai sat Sakura up on his lap.

"Well, no harm done. Sakura-chan, Kuro-kun and you, Crystal-chan, are safe and sound. That's all that matters." Sighed Fai as he reached out and pulled Crystal along his side as to hug and hold her close.

A splash from the lake indicated Syaoran's return. "Syaoran!" Cried Mokona.

"Mokona?"

"Sakura is… Sakura is...!"

"Sakura is…!" Syaoran hurried over.

"…Fast asleep!" Chimed Mokona and Syaoran tripped over his feet, throwing a rather large scale into the air.

Kuro acted on instinct and stepped back to catch it. "Wow, this is huge."

"Did I scare you? Did I scare you? That's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques! Super Dramatic Power!" She danced on top of Syaoran's head.

"It looks like you were really scared." Said Fai. "However, from here on out, there will be many more scares of that sort. We've seen Sakura-chan fall asleep time and time again. And we may be in a more dire situation next time. But we have to find Sakura-chan's feathers, don't we?" Questioned Fai. "So, let's take this a bit easier. We don't have to dwell on the painful moments. We won't be able to forget them, even if we wanted to."

Kuro glanced over at Crystal to see her head drop before she clung onto Fai tighter in possible understanding as to what he's trying to tell Syaoran.

"If you were to smile and have fun for a moment or two, I doubt anyone would blame you for it. Some might even be made happier." Fai offered a smile to Syaoran as he dropped his gaze to Sakura for a moment before he too brought a smile to his face.

"When Syaoran smiles, Mokona is so happy!" She voiced as she clung to his arm and wagged her small tail.

"As am I of course. And Kuro-pin too." Smiled Fai.

"Leave me out of this." Grunted Kurogane.

"Crystal's very happy now too." Smiled Crystal before taking Mokona into her arms. "Kuro-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm happy too." He assured her as he put the large scale down by the fire.

At that moment, Sakura managed to wake up, "Hum? Are you awake now?" Asked Fai.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun's in the lake!" Cried out Sakura as she jumped to her feet and ran for the lake.

"S-sakura-hime! I'm right here!" Called out Syaoran as he jumped after her and grabbed hold of her shoulders before she jumped in.

She visibly relaxed in realization. "Oh, I'm so glad."

"Now Sakura-chan, there's no predicting what kind of journeys we'll be taking from now on. And I'm sure you're worried about retrieving your missing memories. However, let's make this an enjoyable trip, hum? It's not everyday that people such as ourselves wind up together." Fai spoke as he gathered up his jacket from the ground.

"All right." Sakura agreed. "I understand very little of what's going on and I'm afraid I'll be nothing but a hindrance… but I'll give all I have to be at service. I'm in your hands." She bowed.

"Oh, what's that?" Crystal asked now noticing the scale.

"A fish scale from the looks of it. But I don't know. It's glowing." Said Kuro.

"It's radiating energy, I think…" Crystal trailed off as she stepped back from it.

"By the way, was everything all right in the lake, Syaoran-kun?" Asked Fai.

"There was a town down there." Syaoran pointed to the center of the lake. "Then this big shadow appeared over the town, it was the large fish, and it was glowing, and as it swam over, this scale fell off of it."

"I see. The people of this world live under water." Fai summed up.

"The strong power from before… This is the same kind of power coming from that scale." Explained Mokona.

"So, Sakura-hime's feather…"

"Mokona senses no other strong power than this."

"There isn't one here?" Summed up Crystal.

"Right." Mokona confirmed as she found herself comfortable on Crystal's shoulder.

"Great. So this world was a waste of time." Yawned Kurogane.

"But it looks like it was fun for Syaoran-kun." Smiled Sakura.

"It's always fun when I get to see something wonderful with my own eyes." Syaoran smiled.

"Well, then we best be heading on to the next world." Offered Fai.

"Finally." Groaned Kurogane.

As Syaoran put on his shoes, gloves and cloak, Kurogane and Kuro put out the fire and Fai covered the ashes with dirt and water so as it wouldn't start back up. "What do you suppose we should do with this?" Wondered Crystal as she looked at the scale.

"Let's take it!" Mokona floated in the air and sucked it up into her mouth. "There." She smiled.

"Where-"

"This is another one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques. Storage Space! Mokona can take anything thing and store it for safe keeping until we need it." She explained as she landed in Crystal's palms.

"Oh, that's very neat Mokona. You're quite special."

"Ohh, Mokona is just Mokona." She giggled before giving Crystal a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, we're all set to go." Stated Kurogane as everyone gathered around Mokona.

"Okay! Off we go!" Mokona jumped into the air and sprouted her wings above the magic circle.

"Oh, I wonder where we'll end up going next Kuro-chi." Smiled Fai.

"Don't ask me, ask the damn Manju! And stop butchering my name!" Growled Kurogane.

Crystal looked over at Kuro and smiled at him for he stood on Kurogane's right while she took place at Fai's left. Kuro smiled back once he noticed her and then they were off, onto the next world of their journey.

**End Chapter 12**

_Lights returned to the theater and audience members applauded to the now bowing Joci, Crys and Kuro.  
_

Joci: Thank you, thank you.

Crys: If you enjoyed this reading, please stop at our Comment/Review table on your way out tonight and leave a short note for us. Thank you!

Kuro: Before we end this, there is also a message we'd like to announce.

Joci: Yes. Due to the weather coming tomorrow, there may be a delay in the readings until we're granted access to the theater. Not only is it expected to snow, but rain, and it will become freezing rain possibly creating ice which can do a lot of damage if it does in fact turn out at they are predicting for New England. Please stay indoors if you can and stay warm. Please have a safe drive home tonight, and again, we thank you all for joining us for this reading. Good night!

_The manager watched as her isle attendants attended to the theater as the audience bean to file out until it was deemed cleared and clean. Shutting the doors, the manager locked up after the prep for the coming storm was done, and retired for the night._


	14. Jade Act 1 Chap 13

Joci: Snow has become such a downer, ugh.

Crys: It's so pretty when it falls.

Kuro: Yeah, until you have to shovel it.

Joci: Come on, we need to catch up on the time we missed. Go have the manager let the audience in okay.

Crys & Kuro: Okay.

_Crys waved to the manager who then cued her isle attendants to open the doors._

_Once opened, the audience trickled in, bundled up in jackets, scarfs and hats, shaking off the soft snow that clung to them before entering the theater and finding a seat._

Crys: Hello everyone, we are so happy to see you all here today. I'd like to take this moment to remind you all t please stop at our Comment/Review table at the end of the reading and leave a little note for us to read please. Also, Joci has another image that follows along with today's reading. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Pub-of-Jade-324475693** (Copy and Paste link to view after removing space bar).

Kuro: Having removed the original publishing of _'The Lost Children'_ posted back in 2006, this newly edited '_The Lost Children'_ has since been republished for you all to view and enjoy.

Joci: How about an applause for these two. What do you say.

_As the audience applauded for the three on stage, the crew, on instinct dimmed the lights, closed the curtains and had the spotlight trained on the three now sitting on stools in front of a microphone without the manager having to cue her crew._

Joci: These few days have been a rough and tough few, I'm slowly losing my love of snow, but I don't think I ever will. Are we all ready for the reading today?

Crys & Kuro: Yes.

Joci: All right then. Today we have for you **Jade Act 1 Chap 13** of _'The __Lost Children'..._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"So, where the hell are we now?" Asked Kurogane._

_"By a really big lake, I'd say. I don't see any houses of the sorts around." Stated Fai as he took in the surroundings. _

_"I can't see any sign of humanity." Said Syaoran._

_"The fog is rising, so it's either early morning or late in the night." Said Kuro._

_..._

_"We should set up camp here. I want to check the water since Mokona senses something down there." Offered Syaoran._

_"Not a bad idea. Kuro-pon and Kuro-kun can go collect firewood. Crystal-chan, find some stones that we can use for the fire pit." Fai instructed._

_"Would you stop it with the nick name!" Growled Kurogane before he stomped off after Kuro whom helped rest Sakura up against a tree with Crystal's help._

_"Mokona, want to come find some rocks with me?" Asked Crystal._

_"Mokona will come!" She smiled hopping over and landing on Crystal's head before Crystal began to look around for stones._

_..._

_Crystal sat and watched as Kurogane clicked two little metal pieces together, causing a spark every now and then, hoping to catch the timber. "What is that?" Asked Crystal._

_"Flint and Steel. Scrape them against each other, you create a spark." Kurogane explained._

_"And it'll catch on fire?" Asked Crystal._

_"Not necessarily. It takes time to build up to a fire. You need to work with the small stuff first, and gradually build from there." He explained._

_"That's amazing."_

_..._

_"Do you think there's anything actually in the lake?" Asked Kuro._

_"There could be something down there." Crystal voiced. "We won't know though until Syaoran-kun comes back though."_

_"I could go help him look. It'd make searching for the power source less time." Said Kuro._

_"You know how to swim?" Asked Crystal._

_"Of course, why would I offer if I didn't know how to swim?" Asked Kuro as he stood up._

_"C-cause I don't." Whispered Crystal._

_..._

_"What's going on?!" Asked Crystal._

_"It's coming from the lake!" Yelled Kuro shielding his eyes momentarily before dropping his wood and making Crystal drop her own before taking her hand and leading her back to the camp site where they saw Syaoran diving back into the water and Sakura stumbled at the edge of the lake, collapsing._

_"Sakura-chan!" Called out Crystal as she hurried over and found her dazed._

_"That boy, who was he?" She whispered and proceeded to pass out._

_"She's passed out." Crystal stated as Kuro took Fai's jacket and put it back over her body as Kurogane and Fai hurried onto the campsite._

_..._

_As Syaoran put on his shoes, gloves and cloak, Kurogane and Kuro put out the fire and Fai covered the ashes with dirt and water so as it wouldn't start back up. "What do you suppose we should do with this?" Wondered Crystal as she looked at the scale._

_"Let's take it!" Mokona floated in the air and sucked it up into her mouth. "There." She smiled._

_"Where-"_

_"This is another one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques. Storage Space! Mokona can take anything thing and store it for safe keeping until we need it." She explained as she landed in Crystal's palms._

_..._

_"Oh, I wonder where we'll end up going next Kuro-chi." Smiled Fai._

_"Don't ask me, ask the damn Manju! And stop butchering my name!" Growled Kurogane._

_Crystal looked over at Kuro and smiled at him for he stood on Kurogane's right while she took place at Fai's left. Kuro smiled back once he noticed her and then they were off, onto the next world of their journey._

_..._

* * *

**Jade Act 1 Chap 13**

***County of Jade***

"I do believe we are being stared at." Chuckled Fai.

"Our clothes don't fit in, is that it?" Questioned Syaoran.

"It's completely different from what everyone else it wearing. Especially Kuro-tan and Kuro-kuns look." Grinned Fai.

"Huh?" Kurogane had completely managed to miss the entire conversation for he was trying to figure out how to eat with utensils as Crystal had told him what they were.

It was a tight fit, but they managed to all sit at the round table together, with the exception of Crystal whom was sitting on Kurogane's lap since the pub was crowded and was short on chair's. Kuro was situated between Kurogane and Sakura, then to her left was Syaoran and Fai on his left. Kuro looked to Mokona whom was sitting in Crystal's lap acting like a doll, but Crystal was feeding her some of her food so as she wouldn't keep stealing Kurogane's food.

"Will everything be all right?" Asked Syaoran.

"Hm?" Inquired Fai.

"We don't have any money for this world." Panic sounded from Syaoran in a hushed voice.

"We'll be just fine." Smiled Fai. "Won't we, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked confused as she sat in Fai's jacket to keep herself warm.

"Crystal-chan, why don't you give Kuro-pon a break and take my seat to eat while Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan go and join that wonderful card game at the next table over, okay." Smiled Fai as he lifted her off of Kurogane's lap and placed her in his own chair before pushing her in.

"Okay." She smiled and put Mokona down on the table as Fai escorted Sakura over to the card table and Syaoran followed to watch.

Every now and then Kuro would glance at the card table as Kurogane continued to eat his meal and Crystal snuck more pieces of her dinner to Mokona. "Sakura-chan's winning a lot."

"She's lucky." Smiled Crystal before continuing to eat her potatoes and humming to a song as she did do.

An enraged voice shouted, "No matter how many hands she plays, she never loses! What the heck is going on?!"

"Maybe you're cheating!" Voiced the other player.

"She had no opportunity to cheat." Stated Fai as he collected the winnings. "Of course, if you have any complaints, the man in black over there would be more than happy to hear them."

"I think Fai-san's talking about you." Offered Kuro as he looked to the table.

"Huh?" Kurogane turned and looked at the table with a menacing look.

"Er, No. Nothing."

"S-sorry we ever doubted you!" The men gathered their belongings and left the pub in a hurry.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. That was well done. Our war treasury is now well stocked." Smiled Fai as he escorted her back to her seat. "Did you finish eating?" Asked Fai.

"I shared with Mokona." Smiled Crystal as Fai lifted her out of the chair and put her on his lap as he himself sat back down as Syaoran too took his seat.

"Young lady, I'm impressed!" Smiled a jolly big man in an apron.

"I still don't quite really understand the rules. Did I do okay?" Asked Sakura.

The jolly man laughed, "You're quite good with jokes too." He laughed once more before calming down. "Your clothes are unusual. Are you folks travelers?"

"Yes. We've been searching for something, and it's taken us a long way." Replied Syaoran.

"And you're next destination?" Asked the jolly man.

"We're not sure yet" Stated Syaoran as he offered his glass to the man to take away.

"Then I have some good advice for you! If you're thinking of traveling north, choose another direction instead." The man stated in a deep monotone voice.

"Why would that be?" Asked Fai.

"There's a town to the north with a frightening legend connect to it."

"What legend is that?" Asked Syaoran.

"Long ago in a castle just outside that town to the north, there was a beautiful princess with locks of gold. One day, a bird with a feather in its beak flew down to where the princess stood. It gave the feather to the princess and said this, 'This feather is power, a strange and wonderful power, and I give it to you.' The princess took the feather, and soon after, the king and queen died and the castle was passed to the princess. With that, the children of the castles town began to disappear one by one, as if they were drawn to the feather. And the children never returned." The man recited.

"That's a fairy tale you're telling us." Fai commented.

"I'm afraid it's all true."

"So, the northern town and the castle all really exist?" Asked Syaoran curious of the legend.

"It's been more than three hundred years. They must be in ruins now." Commented the man.

"But with a scary story like that connected to it…" Syaoran paused in thought.

"So nobody can go to the northern town anymore?" Asked Fai.

"No." The man shook his head and looked from Kuro to Crystal. "It's because children have started to disappear again, just like in the legend." The man stated.

"No trace of them?" Asked Fai.

"Not one." Said the man. "Can I get you folks anything else?" He asked as he cleared some of the empty plats and glass.

"I think we're fine for now, thanks." Waved Fai.

As the man walked off Syaoran stared at the table in thought. "We need to go north."

"Then we should find some clothes, supplies and transportation to go." Offered Fai.

"Will there be a place open this late at night?" Questioned Sakura.

"Excuse me, miss waitress." Fai called over a young woman with long, brown hair. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could possibly find some clothes, a few supplies and possible transportation?" Fai asked.

"Oh! The tailor will have some clothing. The local market just down the road you could find supplies of the sorts. And the stables on the edge of town to the north has a lot of horses. For a fair price or trade, you could get a horse or two." The woman explained.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much for the helpful information. We're just about ready to go, so should I pay you or find the waiter whom served us?" Asked Fai.

"You can go to the man at the bar there. He takes our orders and give them to the cooks, so he knows how much your meal cost you." Explained the woman.

"Wonderful, thank you so much." Smiled Fai.

"You're welcome." Curtsied the woman before turning to check on her tables.

"Shall we go?" Asked Fai.

"Yes." Said Syaoran.

They stood and put on their coats/cloaks and waited for Fai and Syaoran to pay for the meal by the door. Crystal held onto Mokona in one arm, and the other she used to hold onto Sakura's hand. Kuro held open the door as they exited the pub and closed it behind him after they all stepped out. Syaoran spotted the tailors shop, so they walked across the snow covered street to the tailors.

Once inside, Sakura and Crystal shook off the bottom of their jackets for they had collected snow as the boys kicked their boots together to shake off the snow. "Hello, is anyone around?" Asked Syaoran as he approached a desk with a bell on it.

"Ring the bell Syaoran!" Voiced Mokona before continuing to play a doll.

Syaoran ran the bell and waited for a response when slow footsteps came from the back room. "Is someone there?"

"Y-yes. This is the tailor's store, yes?" Asked Syaoran.

"Of course, the only one in town." Chuckled an elder man as he stepped from the back room. "Sorry for the wait, I'm beginning to loose my hearing and these old bones don't quite act well in the cold." He chuckled as he put on his glasses. "Oh! Travelers! What marvelous clothes you have. S-sorry, I'm getting carried away. What can I do for you folks?" He asked.

"We need some clothes. Preferably ones that are layered and can keep in body heat. We're also traveling further north of here, if that helps." Smiled Fai.

"Oh, you don't want to be heading up there with a sweet little thing like her." Frowned the old man as he gazed at Crystal whom stepped behind Fai after he singled her out.

"Because of what's happening with the children up there all ready?" Questioned Fai.

"Yes. It's mainly the really small and young ones, but that lad there could also fall under that spell as well." He frowned looking over at Kuro whom stood beside Kurogane.

"We'll worry about the safety of our children. Can you help us with clothes or not?" Asked Kurogane as he crossed his arms.

"Oh Kuro-puu, there's no need to be intimidating, he's just worried for the kids." Waved Fai.

"Yes, I may be able to help. There's a lot more men then women, so I'll have plenty for sizes for you gentlemen and the lad. For you young lady, I have just the dress, but the little one, I don't have anything quite as small as her. I'd have to take a dress a little larger than her and hem it in order to fit her properly." The old man explained.

"We can do that." Agreed Syaoran.

"Very well. Let's start with you gentlemen first." The man gestured to the back where Syaoran walked first followed by Fai than Kurogane. "Come on lad, you too." The man called Kuro to follow and after a gentle push from Sakura, Kuro followed the men into the back room.

Sakura and Crystal waited on a small couch with Mokona. "Mokona, do you sense Sakura-chan's feather?" Asked Crystal.

"Mokona can't sense any sort of power, but if the story is true, there is definitely a feather, but in town to the north." Said Mokona.

"Right. We'll find it for Sakura-chan." Agreed Crystal.

"Yes!" Smiled Mokona before pretending to be a stuffed animal once more.

One after the other, the guys stepped out of the back room in their new outfits and jackets while carrying their own clothing and putting them on the table in front of Crystal and Sakura. Kurogane was dressed in all black with a red scarf at the collar of his suit. Fai was dressed in a more formal attire in blue and white and donned with a hat. Syaoran stuck with his earth tone colors. Brown dress pants, a hunter green dress shirt with a lighter green scarf at the collar with an olive colored coat. Kuro dressed himself in black pants, a black under shirt, a red vest with red scarf around the collar, and he too had a black jacket.

"It's the ladies turn now, yes?" Asked Fai.

"Course. The little lass may take a while though." Said the old man as he pulled out scissors, thread and a long tape measure.

"Would it be possible for us to gather the rest of the supplies we need while you tend to Sakura-chan and Crystal-chan?" Asked Fai.

"Of course. By the time you get done gathering all you need, I may still be working on the lass's dress." He said.

"Wonderful. Kuro-kun, you stay with Sakura-chan and Crystal-chan while Syaoan-kun, Kuro-pon and I gather what we need." Smiled Fai.

"It's Kurogane!" Growled Kurogane before he stomped out of the shop.

"Ah! Kurogane-san, wait!" Syaoran hurried after him.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Agreed Kuro.

"Good. Behave and watch Mokona for Crystal-chan, you know how she is about her toys." Smiled Fai before following the other two out of the shop.

"All right then ladies, right this way."

Sakura stood to follow the man and Crystal did the same after handing Mokona over to Kuro. "Mokona, think you can store our clothes away while we're here?"

"'Course!" Mokona opened her mouth wide and sucked in the clothing and gear. "All store away."

"Thanks Mokona."

It wasn't long before Sakura stepped from the back room in a simple, yet elegant dress. It was different shades of pink with ruffles on the bottom of the dress, as well as the colored areas and the ends of the sleeves. Sakura coat consisted of a hood and a rose broach that held it together. "You look nice Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Kuro-san." Smiled Sakura as she put her clothing and belongings down on the table which Mokona proceeded to take in and store.

"Did the tailor find something for Crystal-chan?" Asked Kuro.

"Crystal-chan was still looking through his selection of dresses when I finished changing." Vouched Sakura as she took her seat next to Kuro.

Minuets later, Crystal hopped into the front of the shop still in her usual dress. "The tailor is fixing the dress so that it fits me better." Crystal explained walking over and putting her jacket on the table. Mokona sucked it into her storage compartment before sitting still once more.

Syaoran returned to the shop with a bag over his shoulder and plopped it down on the floor. "Where are Kurogane-san and Fai-san?" Asked Kuro.

"They went to the stable to get the horses." Said Syaoran. "Kurogane-san appears to know a lot about them, and Fai-san has the money."

"Lass, if you don't mind, I think I may have it ready for you." Voiced the tailor in the door way to the back room. Crystal hurried after him into the back room to change. "Now, you may need the young lady to help you when you changing. It still is big on you, but it fits in all the right places now, yes?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Bowed Crystal.

"Now just like the young lady, this dress too comes with hair barrettes. Like so." He gently slipped them onto her hair, holding the bangs out of her face. "And, this coat." He smiled and helped her into the white coat.

"Thank you very much."

"You've very welcome." Smiled the tailor as he escorted Crystal back to the front of the room.

Fai and Kurogane had returned sometime while she was changing, so Syaoran and Kuro went to help Kurogane pack the supplies onto the horses carry-bags, while Sakura waited inside with Fai. "My, look how beautiful you are." Smiled Fai as he held out his hand and Crystal gently took it into her own. "Thank you so much. How much do we owe you?" Asked Fai.

"If you step up to the counter, we can figure out a deal." Said the man as he took a seat and pulled out a pad and pen. As Fai was handling that, Crystal held out the rest of her belonging's to Mokona to store, before taking the offered gloves.

"Syaoran-kun bought these at the store, but they're too small for me." Smiled Sakura.

"Oh, thank you." Crystal took them from her and put them on. They were black and they matched the black edging around the ends of her dress. It was very much similar to Sakura's but without the ruffles, and the body of the dress was built like a corset, so the back of the dress had to be tied and untied to either keep on or take off.

"All right, we're all set to go." Smiled Fai escorting the two girls outside.

"Wow! They're so big!" Exclaimed Crystal as she gazed upon the horses. One was a chestnut color, another was gray with white freckles over its hind legs, and the other was pure black. Crystal approached the black one, but Kuro held her back as the horse stopped his hooves and huffed.

"That one's not as friendly as the other two." Explained Kuro.

"Oh."

"Crystal-chan, you'll be riding with me." Smiled Fai as he mounted the gray mare.

Before Crystal could even ask how she would be getting on the horse, Kurogane had handed over the reigns to Kuro to hold the black horse in check before lifting Crystal onto the saddle in front of Fai as he kept the mare calm and steady as another rider was seated upon its back. Crystal looked over as Syaoran helped Sakura onto the chestnut stallion before he mounted the horse himself. Kuro mounted the black stallion himself, then Kurogane mounted it soon after and settling himself behind Kuro.

"A feather that shines and 'is power'… It certainly sounds like Sakura-chan's feather to me." Smiled Fai as he gripped the reigns to start walking the horse to follow Syaoran and Sakura as Kurogane and Kuro brought up the rear.

"Mokona doesn't feel any strong power." Mokona replied in Crystal's hands, hiding herself beneath Crystal's jacket to keep warm.

"But you can't be certain it isn't here, right?" Questioned Fai. "There may be some special conditions surrounding it."

"They said that it was a very old legend, but that was true in Chu'nyan-chan's country as well." Reminded Kuro.

"So, we're going?" Asked Kurogane.

"Yes. To the northern town." Replied Syaoran before continuing down the path with overgrown trees lining the path on both sides with rather large and long, bare limbs.

**End Chapter 13**

* * *

_The audience applauded as soon as the reading finished and the lights were turned on._

Joci: Thank you, thank you.

Crys: We would love to hear what you thought of this new Act that we have for you, so please stop at our Comment/Review table on you your way out today please.

Kuro: Share with your friends and be sure to bring them along to the next reading of Act 2.

Joci: And again, I thank you all for joining us for this reading. We can't wait to see you all again. Have a great night!

_The manager watched as the audience filed out of the theater and her isle attendants bowed to the guest who acknowledged them. After checking that the building was cleared, she shut down for the night until the next reading._


	15. Jade Act 2 Chap 14

Crys: Does Joci know what we're doing?

Kuro: Nope.

Crys: Won't she be mad?

Kuro: Not really, she's more focused on the Gold Medal match up of USA and Canada for Womens Ice Hockey right now. She'll join us once the game is over.

_The manager had all ready opened the doors and began to let audience members in for the reading as Crys and Kuro stepped on to the stage._

Crys: Hello everyone. Thank you all for joining us this afternoon for the reading today. Before we begin, I'd like to thank you for our comment/reviews you have left for us to read. I look forward to read more soon, so please stop at our Comment/Review table on your way out this afternoon after the reading, thank you. Also, there is a picture that goes along with today's reading for you all to view. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Country-of-Jade-313015455 **(Copy and Paste, remove space bars then go).

Kuro: Today, it will just be Crys and I doing the reading. We hope Joci will join us after the reading today and share with us the results of the game today. Are you ready Crys?

Crys: Ready Kuro!

_As the two took their seats on their stools, the lights were dimmed, curtains closed and the spotlight focused on the two readers._

Crys: Today, we are proud to present to you~

Kuro: **Jade Act 2 Chap 14** of '_The Lost Children'._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_Will everything be all right?" Asked Syaoran._

_"Hm?" Inquired Fai._

_"We don't have any money for this world." Panic sounded from Syaoran in a hushed voice._

_"We'll be just fine." Smiled Fai. "Won't we, Sakura-chan?" _

_Sakura looked confused as she sat in Fai's jacket to keep herself warm._

_..._

_"Long ago in a castle just outside that town to the north... And the children never returned." The man recited. _

_"That's a fairy tale you're telling us." Fai commented._

_"I'm afraid it's all true."_

_"So, the northern town and the castle all really exist?" Asked Syaoran curious of the legend._

_"It's been more than three hundred years. They must be in ruins now." Commented the man._

_"But with a scary story like that connected to it…" Syaoran paused in thought._

_"So nobody can go to the northern town anymore?" Asked Fai._

_"No." The man shook his head and looked from Kuro to Crystal. "It's because children have started to disappear again, just like in the legend." The man stated._

_..._

_"We need some clothes. Preferably ones that are layered and can keep in body heat. We're also traveling further north of here, if that helps." Smiled Fai._

_"Oh, you don't want to be heading up there with a sweet little thing like her." Frowned the old man as he gazed at Crystal whom stepped behind Fai after he singled her out._

_"Because of what's happening with the children up there all ready?" Questioned Fai._

_"Yes. It's mainly the really small and young ones, but that lad there could also fall under that spell as well." He frowned looking over at Kuro whom stood beside Kurogane._

_"We'll worry about the safety of our children. Can you help us with clothes or not?" Asked Kurogane as he crossed his arms_.

_..._

_Sakura and Crystal waited on a small couch with Mokona. "Mokona, do you sense Sakura-chan's feather?" Asked Crystal._

_"Mokona can't sense any sort of power, but if the story is true, there is definitely a feather, but in town to the north." Said Mokona._

_"Right. We'll find it for Sakura-chan." Agreed Crystal._

_"Yes!" Smiled Mokona before pretending to be a stuffed animal once more._

_..._

_"A feather that shines and 'is power'… It certainly sounds like Sakura-chan's feather to me." Smiled Fai as he gripped the reigns to start walking the horse to follow Syaoran and Sakura as Kurogane and Kuro brought up the rear._

_"Mokona doesn't feel any strong power." Mokona replied in Crystal's hands, hiding herself beneath Crystal's jacket to keep warm._

_"But you can't be certain it isn't here, right?" Questioned Fai. "There may be some special conditions surrounding it."_

_"They said that it was a very old legend, but that was true in Chu'nyan-chan's country as well." Reminded Kuro._

_"So, we're going?" Asked Kurogane._

_"Yes. To the northern town." Replied Syaoran before continuing down the path with overgrown trees lining the path on both sides with rather large and long, bare limbs._

...

* * *

**Jade Act 2 Chap 14**

"This is a good place for a horror story. Especially the bends in these trees." Remarked Mokona with an awed face.

"I don't care about that! It's getting colder, isn't it?" Asked Kurogane.

"It looks like snow." Remarked Fai.

"Will it really snow?" Asked Crystal.

"It's quite possible." Smiled Fai.

"Snow is the white stuff that falls like rain, but it's frozen, right?" Asked Crystal.

"Yes, it's like frozen rain. Did it snow back in your home world?" Asked Fai.

"I don't remember seeing any but in pictures." Confessed Crystal.

"Hanshin Republic had four seasons, but being close to the equator, it was warm nearly year round. We hardly got snow, so that's possibly why Crystal-chan is unfamiliar with it." Explained Kuro.

"Are you all right?" Asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine. These clothes are very warm." Assured Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, your country is in the middle of a desert, isn't it?" Asked Fai.

"Yes, but the desert can be very cold at night." Sakura replied.

"And your country Kuro-rin?" Asked Fai.

Kuro looked up at Kurogane when he noticed his grip tighten on the reigns to see him glaring and grinding his teeth, "Nihon is a country with four seasons. It's cold in winter and hot in summer. And my name is Kurogane!" He barked.

"What about your country Fai?" Asked Mokona peaking out from Crystal's jacket.

"It's very cold. It's in the far north. It's even colder than it is here." Commented Fai.

"And you, Syaoran-kun?" Asked Sakura.

"My father brought me along to many different countries." Syaoran smiled at the fond memory of his father.

"So you're used to cold countries _and_ hot countries." She smiled to him.

"Oh! Look!" Pointed Mokona.

"A sign?" Wondered Crystal.

"Whatever could be written on it?" Wonder Fai.

"It says 'Spirit'." Read Syaoran. "At least I think that's how it's read if they pronounce the letters the same way as the language my father taught me."

"Syaoran can read it!" Smiled Mokona.

"That's amazing." Applauded Sakura.

"Oie! This isn't the time for cheerful conversation!" Barked Kurogane as his gaze was set to the town just below the hill.

Kuro looked on in silence holding onto the stallions mane as Kurogane urged the horse forward. Crystal leaned back onto Fai as he did the same and followed Syaoran into the town.

"I have the feeling that we're not entirely welcome here." Remarked Fai as window shutters were closed, hiding the residence inside them.

"It's not a feeling. They don't want us here." Commented Kurogane.

Syaoran slowed his horse to a stop in front of a house where a small child stood just outside the door holding a black stuffed cat. "Hello. I have a question. Is this town-"

The door opened and an older woman with a bonnet grabbed the child, "You know you're not allowed outside!" The woman pulled the child into the safety of the home and closed the door, bolting the locks as she did so.

"It must be because of the story we heard at that tavern. Even if we wanted to confirm the validity of the legend, the towns people won't talk to us." Sighed Fai.

"All I wanted to ask is where the castle of the golden-haired princess is." Murmured Syaoran.

Kuro and Kurogane looked up as rushed footsteps approached them and both Kurogane and Fai turned the horses toward the approaching men as Syaoran kept his horse still and Sakura nearly out of view. Crystal gripped at Fai's jacket as Kuro too tightened his grip on the stallion's mane as it reared on its hind legs for a moment before dropping back down and stomping its hooves.

"Who are you people?!" Demanded a man as other men drew up weapons and pointed them at them.

"We travel from town to town investigating old legends and buildings." Replied Syaoran as he turned his horse slightly as to get a better view of the man and answer his questions.

"What do you do with this 'investigation'?" The man demanded.

"We're going to write a book."

Crystal looked up at Fai as he smiled while Kuro looked just as shocked as Kurogane. "A book?"

"Yes."

"Written by children like you?"

"No, by him." Syaoran gestured to Fai.

"It's all true." Fai smiled. "This here is my daughter," he smiled down at Crystal, "and the young lady is my sister. The boy is my assistant, and he's the hired help." Fai gestured to Kurogane.

"_Who's_ the hired help?!" Kurogane growled.

Kuro quickly jabbed his elbow into Kuroganes stomach, "We're the hired help Chichiue." Kuro stated to Kurogane whom looked down at him in shock for a moment before regaining his composure and shoving Kuro back in stride.

"Stop right there!" Called out a man whom was running toward the men.

"D-doctor…"

The man rushed forward and stepped in front of the men's guns, "Don't you dare point guns at innocent travelers!"

"But at a time of crisis like this, outsiders…"

"It's precisely _because_ they're outsiders that your guns are so rude!" The man sighed and turned to the travelers. "Please forgive us travelers. And I welcome you to Spirit." He smiled and bowed to them. "To pardon their rude gesture, if you would follow me, I can accommodate your stay here at my home." He smiled.

"Why thank you, we'd be quite honored to take you up on your offer." Smiled Fai before motioning to follow after the doctor to his home.

Once arriving to the rather large home, Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran dismounted from their horse and helped down their companions from their mounts. Kurogane and Syaoran unloaded the supplied from the horses bags and had Kuro and Fai carry them inside as they put the horses in the stable adjoined to the home. "Please, come in and warm yourselves by the fire while I get some hot coffee." The doctor motioned to the lounge area by the fireplace.

Kuro put their belonging's down by the stairs as Fai took Crystal and Sakura's jacket from them and hung them on the rack by the door followed by his own jacket. Kuro slipped out of his jacket and hung his up as Syaoran and Kurogane were entering the home. They copied him and removed their jackets as well and hung them on the coat rack.

Crystal seated herself on the sofa, leaning against the armrest closest to the fire and Fai whom was resting on it. Crystal still held Mokona in her arms, and she played with her ears, gently massaging them to keep Mokona occupied and to help keep up the act of her being a stuffed animal. "Are you tired, Crystal-chan?" Asked Fai as he brushed back her bangs just a bit.

"A little." Crystal whispered.

"You'll be able to rest soon, not to worry."

Kuro leaned over the back of the sofa to Crystal's left and gently scratched the top of Mokona's head with one hand for a moment before crossing his arms and resting his head on them before looking over at Kurogane whom leaned against the fireplace mantle.

Sakura also sat on the sofa to Crystal's left as Syaoran stood by that end of the sofa next to the armrest. "Sorry to keep you. I'm the doctor of the town, Kyle Rondart." Smiled the man as he carried a tray of mugs steaming into the room. He offered a drink to them all, but Crystal and Kuro rejected the offer.

"Thank you so much for putting us up." Thanked Syaoran.

"Think nothing of it. This used to be an inn. I have more rooms than I can use."

At that moment, the front door burst open and a rather tall man entered the home with a short elder man right behind him, "What is this supposed to mean, doctor?! Are you insane, taking stick-at-naught strangers into your home at a time like this?" Questioned the man.

"M-mr. Grosum please calm yourself…" Voiced the feeble old man.

"Who can be calm in this situation Mr. Mayor, when we haven't found a single one of them?!" He bellowed before his gaze fell to the two younger children by the sofa.

"It's exactly why I took them in!" Kyle pressed. "These people say they've been investigating legends throughout the lands. There is no telling how much help they could be in our present situation!"

"Or how careless! A bunch of good-for-nothing travelers from god knows where, bringing children along with them, especially in our crisis! What could they possibly know?!" He yelled.

"They could know things that no one who lives here knows." Kyle stated.

"After all that's happened, what ever they know, it's too late!" He stated before turning and leaving the home with the old man hurrying after him, pausing at the door as he did so. "I-in any event, doctor. Please make sure these people do not go out doors at night. Especially the children." The old man ordered before hurrying after Mr. Grosum.

Kyle followed them to the door and closed it. "Forgive me. He gave me no time for introductions. They were the Mayor and Mr. Grosum. Mr. Grosum owns most of the land in the area."

"We've come during a terrible time for you, haven't we?" Questioned Fai.

"We heard it in the next town down the road, the legend of Spirit." Explained Syaoran.

"I too assumed it was a fairy tale like the ones we always hear, but I never believed that children would actually begin to go missing." Explained Kyle. "We put every effort possible into the search, but we never found as single one of them. And now the number is as high as twenty."

"That many…" Frowned Sakura.

"That explains why they threatened us on first sight." Voiced Kurogane.

"But I didn't lie to the Mayor and Mr. Gorsum. I don't care how trivial the knowledge seems, if you know _anything_ that might lead us to find the children, please tell us!" Begged Kyle.

"We'll see what more we can find out about this." Promised Syaoran.

"But it'll have to be tomorrow, it seems like these two have reached their limit." Chuckled Fai as he glanced down at Crystal whom was asleep against him and Kuro whom was also snoozing against the back of the sofa.

"By all means, there are plenty of rooms to choose from upstairs. I'd show you myself, but I must prepare my medical bag for the night if I get a sudden call. If you need me, my room and office are these two doors here on the right." Kyle gestured to the two doors just to the right of the stairs.

Syaoran was escorting Sakura up the stairs as Fai and Kurogane were getting the children. "Oie, come on, off to bed with you." Kurogane shook Kuro's shoulder.

Kuro jerked awake but swayed on his feet after being woken abruptly. "K-kurogane-san-"

"Come on, off to bed." Kurogane gestured to the stairs and followed after the boy to make sure he didn't stumble or fall over in exhaustion.

"Crystal-chan, wakey wakey." Smiled Fai as he leaned over Crystal.

Crystal groaned and pressed her eyelids together tightly before slowly opening them, "F-fai-san. D-did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"You did my dear, but it's off to bed now." He smiled.

Crystal held up her arms and Fai complied and picked her up, carrying her upstairs as she rested more against him. At the top of the stairs, Fai walked down the short hallway and found a door open. He glanced in to see Kurogane pushing Kuro toward a bed against the far wall before he took the bed next to it.

Syaoran opened a room across the hall that had two beds in it. "That was a smooth move out there, thinking fast on your feet like that, Syaoran-kun." Complemented Fai.

"The same thing happened while I was traveling with my father." Explained Syaoran.

"The situation is grave for these people. Although there's no telling whether it was anything to do with the princess with locks of gold." Sighed Fai glancing down at Crystal whom once again fell asleep. "Anyway, it's gotten quite late. I imagine her highness could use some rest." Smiled Fai as Sakura had a sleeping spell and proceeded to collapse at the moment, giving Syaoran just enough time to catch her.

Fai carried Crystal into the room and placed Crystal down on the bed to the right of the window as Syaoran carried Sakura into the room and put her on the bed to the left of the window. Fai carefully removed Crystal's boots and her hairpieces on the nightstand beside the bed. Tucking her in, he gently pushed her hair back before taking Mokona and setting her beside Sakura to sleep with. "Good night, Crystal-chan."

**End Chapter 14**

* * *

_The lights returned to the theater as the audience applauded to Crys and Kuro whom bowed on stage after they completed the reading._

Crys: Thank you!

Kuro: Thank you!

Joci: Thank you...

Crys & Kuro: Joci!

Joci: Sorry, the game went into OT (Over Time). **Spoiler:** It'll be another four years until the chance for a gold medal, again...

Crys: They lost.

Kuro: They won, they're Silver Medalists, but they lost the game for the Gold.

Joci: Both true. I still love the sport and I'll continue to support it. At least our Men's team still have a chance. You both did so well with the reading today, I'm so proud of you both. So, let's wrap things up.

Crys & Kuro: Okay!

Crys: Thank you all again for coming and dealing with Kuro and I. Please remember to leave a word or thought of todays reading at our Comment/Review table.

Kuro: Share with your friends and family and bring them along to the next reading.

Joci: Until then, we hope you all have a great day!

_With one more bow to the audience, the audience applauded as they gathered their belongings and bundled up to return to the cool outdoors. The manager watched as the audience filed out of the theater and walked the seats, checking for any loose articles before receiving the final word that that theater was cleared. She herself closed the doors and locked up until the next reading._


	16. Jade Act 3 Chap 15

Crys: Why has it taken us this long to update?

Kuro: Yeah, the Olympics were over on Sunday.

Joci: Its because I got caught up in Cosplay. I have one more outfit to complete before the Con next month.

Crys: That pretty yellow dress?

Joci: Yes.

Kuro: So that leaves you with what, 20 ish days?

Joci: Roughly. It doesn't include my weekend to NY the weekend before the Con either.

Crys: We're going to be busy!

Joci: That we are, so lets give this audience what we can today. Open the doors!

Manager: There's no need to yell, a simple wave will do.

_The Manager waved to her staff and they opened the doors to the theater, taking tickets and helping those to their seats whom asked._

Joci: Hello everyone! Thank you for joining us for today's reading!

Crys: We loved hearing from you, so if you would please do so again, our Comment/Review table can be found at the entrance of the theater where you'll be exiting tonight.

Kuro: Joci also has provided for you an image to follow along with today's reading. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Troubles-in-Jade-324476875 **(Copy and Paste Link to view after removing space bar)

Joci: I think that just about clears up everything. You both ready for today's reading?

Crys & Kuro: Yes!

Joci: All right, let's begin, shall we.

_As the light's dimmed, curtains to the isles were closed and the spot light focused on Joci and the children._

Joci: Oh, this is a good one. *Giggles* Ladies and Gentlemen of the audience, we are proud to present to you, **Jade Act 3 Chap 15 **of '_The Lost Children'..._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"I have the feeling that we're not entirely welcome here." Remarked Fai as window shutters were closed, hiding the residence inside them._

_"It's not a feeling. They don't want us here." Commented Kurogane._

_..._

_"Stop right there!" Called out a man whom was running toward the men._

_"D-doctor…"_

_The man rushed forward and stepped in front of the men's guns, "Don't you dare point guns at innocent travelers!"_

_"But at a time of crisis like this, outsiders…"_

_"It's precisely because they're outsiders that your guns are so rude!" The man sighed and turned to the travelers. "Please forgive us travelers. And I welcome you to Spirit." He smiled and bowed to them. "To pardon their rude gesture, if you would follow me, I can accommodate your stay here at my home." He smiled._

_"Why thank you, we'd be quite honored to take you up on your offer." Smiled Fai before motioning to follow after the doctor to his home._

_..._

_"We've come during a terrible time for you, haven't we?" Questioned Fai._

_"We heard it in the next town down the road, the legend of Spirit." Explained Syaoran._

_"I too assumed it was a fairy tale like the ones we always hear, but I never believed that children would actually begin to go missing." Explained Kyle. "We put every effort possible into the search, but we never found as single one of them. And now the number is as high as twenty."_

_"That many…" Frowned Sakura._

_"That explains why they threatened us on first sight." Voiced Kurogane._

_..._

_"The situation is grave for these people. Although there's no telling whether it was anything to do with the princess with locks of gold." Sighed Fai glancing down at Crystal whom once again fell asleep. "Anyway, it's gotten quite late. I imagine her highness could use some rest." Smiled Fai as Sakura had a sleeping spell and proceeded to collapse at the moment, giving Syaoran just enough time to catch her._

_Fai carried Crystal into the room and placed Crystal down on the bed to the right of the window as Syaoran carried Sakura into the room and put her on the bed to the left of the window. Fai carefully removed Crystal's boots and her hairpieces on the nightstand beside the bed. Tucking her in, he gently pushed her hair back before taking Mokona and setting her beside Sakura to sleep with. "Good night, Crystal-chan."_

_..._

* * *

**Jade Act 3 Chap 15**

***The Next Morning***

Crystal woke up drowsy and tired. She glanced over at the other bed to see Sakura just sitting up in her bed, and Mokona springing awake next to her. "Good morning Sakura! Good morning Crystal!"

"Good morning Moko-chan, Crystal-chan." Sakura strained a small smile to her face.

"Good morning." Crystal voiced back, but it came out as a whisper.

"Crystal-chan, are you all right?" Asked Mokona as she bounced over to Crystal's bed.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. I'm just tired still I guess. I'm not quite used to these changing times I guess." She shrugged as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She found her boots and slipped into them before standing. Sakura did the same before walking over to a mirror and adding her hair accessories. Crystal found her hair accessories and tried to put them in her hair herself, but they didn't catch. After a few more tries on her own, Sakura managed to get them to stay as they were yesterday. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and took hold of Mokona before opening the bedroom door and stepping out into the hallway where the others stood. "Good morning Crystal-chan, Sakura-chan." Waved Fai.

"Good morning your highness. Crystal-chan." Acknowledged Syaoran.

Kurogane hummed in his usual manor as Kuro stepped forward, "Good morning Crystal-chan, Sakura-hime."

"Good morning." Crystal whispered.

"Good morning." Smiled Sakura slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Questioned Syaoran.

"It's what I saw last night." Voiced Sakura in concern as she turned to the window in the hallway, "In the middle of the snow-"

"My child!" Shrieked a woman.

"Something's happened last night." Stated Fai.

Syaoran ran past them with Sakura trailing after him along with Fai and Kurogane whom was stuffing Mokona into his jacket sleeve since Mokona had jumped from Sakura to greet him. "Come on Crystal-chan, we best go to-" Kuro took Crystal's hand in his own and found it freezing cold. "Crystal-chan, are you all right?"

Crystal shook her head slowly, "I-it's just a cold, I think?" Crystal sniffled.

"But you're freezing cold!" Kuro insisted taking her hands and trying to warm them up.

"I'll put on my j-jacket and gloves. I-I don't want to worry F-Fai-san and the others." Crystal whispered.

"Fine." Kuro sighed and led Crystal downstairs to the door. He took her jacket and helped her put it on before putting both her gloves and his own over them.

"K-kuro-"

"We're just going out to see the commotion. Come on." Kuro once again took Crystal's hand and led her out the door and toward the mass of people. Women were crying and men were frustrated to no end. Kuro weaved through the people and spotted Kurogane, bringing Crystal over to him and tugging on Kurogane's coat to gather his attention. "Chichiue."

Kurogane looked down at Kuro and noticed how bundled up Crystal was. Crouching down to their eye level, he immediately spotted the problem. "She's sick, why did you take her out side?"

"She insisted. She didn't want to worry Fai-san." Kuro protested.

At the mention of his name, Fai turned and looked down at the three of them, "Crystal-chan, is it true?" Asked Fai as he leaned over and felt her forehead.

Crystal then began to cry and Fai picked her up from the ground as a man shouted, "Will you people grow up?!" It was Mr. Grosum.

"Has another child gone missing?" Asked Kyle as he hurried into the crowd.

"Last night, these outsiders never left their room, did they?" Mr. Grosum questioned as he eyed them all.

"I need to go out at any time, day or night, on an emergency call, so my room is right next to the door. I would know if they left or not!" Insisted Kyle as he defended them.

The mayor then announced that they should start the search for the child and the town people dispersed.

"My how many people stare at us." Sighed Fai as he watched the crowd wander off before looking down at Crystal whom softened her cries while in his arms.

"They're suspicious of us, of course they're going to stare." Growled Kurogane before nudging Kuro back toward the house, noticing he was starting to shiver a bit.

"Shall we go back to my home? We can have breakfast." Resorted Kyle when he noticed Crystal's condition. "Oh my, is she all right?"

"She's gotten a cold I'm afraid. She was trying to be strong by hiding it." Remarked Fai shuffling her in his arms to get her to raise her head for the doctor to see.

"It appears she has the normal symptoms for a cold, but I could take a look once we're inside the house in one of my examination rooms." Replied Kyle, leading the way back to his house.

Once inside, Kyle offered to check Crystal first, "No, the others need to eat." She voiced. "It can wait."

"It'd also be best to get some food in you as well. You look like you're about ready to fall asleep again." He said and Crystal nodded before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Very well. You can lay her in the examination room and I'll gather everything for breakfast." Kyle opened a door across from his office to a small room with a single bed and two chairs. Fai had Crystal stand while he removed her jacket, the two pairs of gloves, and boots before helping her under the covers to lay down.

"Is Crystal-chan okay?" Asked Sakura as she walked into the room with Syaoran behind her. Kuro stood in the doorway as Kurogane was leaning against the wall, listening to the conversation and trying to ignore Mokona whom was crawling all over his back.

"Crystal-chan has a cold. The doctor is going to look at her after breakfast. She'll need plenty of rest in order to get better." Advised Fai.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't want to be o-of any I-inconvenience." Cried Crystal.

"Don't worry about that, Crystal-chan. Just work on getting better." Assured Syaoran.

"Rest well." Agreed Sakura before following after Syaoran, out of the room.

"I'll come bring you something to eat once the doctor has breakfast ready." Assured Fai.

"I'll do it." Offered Kuro whom stepped forward. "I-I don't mind at least. We're from the same world, I know what will be familiar to her." Voiced Kuro.

"Kuro-pon? What do you think?" Asked Fai.

"Let the kid do what he want's. Like he said, they're from the same world unlike the rest of us. What may be one thing to you, could be something completely different to her. Besides, I know I don't want to be in there with her when she gets sick." Kurogane muttered glancing in to see Crystal lying down and breathing heavily through her mouth.

"Very well. Keep your distance Kuro, we don't need you to get sick as well." Fai consented and took his leave of the room.

Kuro hurried over to the bed and took one of the chairs and dragged it over to the bed. "I'm gonna go get us some food, I'll be back Crystal-chan." Kuro didn't wait for a response from her, but turned and left the room in search of food.

Kuro managed to find everyone sitting at a table with the doctor whom had finished setting breakfast up. "Ah, Kuro-kun, join us and have something to eat." Offered Kyle.

"I want to bring something to Crystal-chan to eat." He replied.

"It's best to let her rest. I'll be examining her right after breakfast, don't worry. Your friend will feel better in no time. She looks like a strong young girl." Kyle remarked gesturing to the seat at the head of the table to sit.

Kuro glanced over at Kurogane, but Kurogane was clearly letting him make his own choice as he was more focused on the food in front of him and trying to eat. Kuro sullenly took his seat at the table and picked at his food.

Kuro kept glancing over at the hallway where Crystal was lying down, ignoring a portion of the conversation when Kyle questioned, "You _saw_ the princess with locks of gold?"

"I'm sorry. If I had gone outside at the time…" Sakura faltered.

"But you thought it was a dream, didn't you? I doubt that anyone who saw a woman in a dress walking through the snow would think it was real." Offered Kyle.

"The people of the town certainly thought the story was real." Commented Fai as he broke a loaf of bread in half.

"To the people of the town of spirit, that legend is a fact." Kyle replied.

"You're saying a historical fact?" Questioned Syaoran.

"The country of Jade has had some good written histories. Three hundred years ago, the princess emerald actually existed. Her parents did in fact die suddenly, and one by one, children went missing from the castle's town." Stated Kyle.

"Is what happened to the children also written?" Asked Syaoran.

"It says, 'no parents were ever able to hold their children in their laps again.'" Kyle voiced.

"Meaning that none of them ever came back alive, huh." Remarked Kurogane.

"The castle is in ruins, but otherwise the conditions now are very similar. So I can't really blame the townspeople for thinking that they are living the legend over again."

"Who else in town has seen the golden haired princess?" Asked Syaoran.

"No one." Replied Kyle looking over as Sakura. "You said you saw her, Sakura-chan? You're the first, and I'm sure that Grosum-san will have something to say about that."

"Sakura-chan may be the very first witness, huh." Comment Fai.

"Is it possible for me to read this history or the country of Jade?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes, the history is written down, and books were published, but not many copies remain, and I only know of two in town, both the Mayor and Mr. Grosum have a copy." Replied Kyle.

"Thank you." Bowed Syaoran, "After breakfast, I'd like to get it."

"Of course. While you're out, I can treat Crystal-chan." Offered Kyle.

Kuro looked up across the table and glared at Kyle for a moment, "What about Crystal-chan eating?"

"After she is examined, I'll make sure she eats and goes right back to rest." Replied Kyle.

*Later*

Kuro shuffled his feet along the snow as he trailed after Kurogane whom was at the back of the pack. "I don't see why we all had to come." Frowned Kuro.

"Stop your moping and hurry up or you'll be left out in the cold, and I don't care if the others think of it as bad parenting." Muttered Kurogane.

"Looks like we're here. The good doctor's instructions led us straight to the mayor's house." Chimed Fai as he grasped onto the hanging rope that was the doorbell, "It seems there is a history book in Grosum-san's house as well, but I rather doubt that he'd loan it to us."

A feeble woman opened the door, "H-hello?"

"Please forgive this intrusion. Might this be the home of the Mayor?" Questioned Fai.

The woman stuttered a moment when the old man stepped into view, "You're those travelers staying with Doctor Kyle?" He remarked.

"Good day!" Smiled Fai. "Please forgive us for this intrusion, but we were hoping to ask you a few things."

"Oh, yes. Please come in, all of you." He gestured toward his living room by the fireplace.

The old man took his seat in a loft chair while Fai and Sakura took the offered seats of the couch, leaving Kurogane, Kuro and Syaoran to stand. "Mr. Mayor, just how many of the kids have disappeared?"

"This makes the twenty-first child." Wined the Mayor in sorrow.

"And there are no clues at all to the disappearance?"

"No clue was ever left behind. Not this time either. For the last few years, the climate has been unpredictable, leading to a series of bad crop seasons for us. So with people all ready upset and on guard, the children started disappearing one after another until the town was all talking about that 300-year-old legend." He cried.

"When did the first child disappear?" Asked Syaoran.

"Two month's ago. Early one morning, he went out to pick berries, and he never came back. After that, one would vanish, then three at once. The adults would warn the children again and again that they should never go out at night or walk off with anyone they don't know, but they vanished with no sign of a struggle. And it's only children that disappear." The Mayor explained. "There is a history book that tells of the events three hundred years ago in this country. In it is written the story of princess emerald with more detail than I could ever tell it. I've read it several times, but I cannot find anything there that can help with our present troubles.

"I suggest you read it, then leave this town as soon as you can, before an event occurs that cannot be undone." Warned the Mayor as he offered Syaoran the book.

"Thank you very much for the advice. However, we have things that we must do." Remarked Syaoran as Fai helped Sakura up from the couch.

They said their farewell to the Mayor, then left his home. "So, what now?" Asked Kuro.

"I want to see the castle." Replied Syaoran as he opened the book and began reading. "It's a fair distance away, so we best take the horses if we want to get back before sundown."

They walked back to the doctor's house to retrieve the horses and even though Kuro wanted to stay and check on Crystal, he got on the black stallion with Kurogane as Syaoran helped Sakura onto the grey mare where Fai was all ready saddled. Syaoran himself then mounted the chestnut stallion and led the way into the woods toward the castle.

With his head down and focused on reading, Kuro had no idea how Syaoran managed to control his horse and avoid low tree branches. "Phew! I'm impressed!" Remarked Fai.

"It's down this way." Syaoran pointed and once they moved closer, the castle ruins began to take shape. "That is the northern castle."

Kuro looked across the massive, fast flowing river, to the ruined castle that was nearly destroyed. "I don't see any structure we could use to cross." Comment Kuro checking up and down the river as Kurogane approached it for a closer inspection with the horse.

"Kurogane will wade across?" Asked Mokona as she jumped down onto Kuro's shoulder from Kurogane's jacket.

"Impossible. Especially if someone had kids with them." Replied Kurogane quickly pulling back away from the rushing river.

Referring to the history book, "It seems the river was here 300 years ago too."

"How did they get to the castle back then?" Questioned Fai.

"It looks like there was a bridge here. And there is no other description as to how they crossed the river."

"So we have to assume that there is no way to get the children to the castle." Summed Fai.

After looking around the immediate area and finding no clues, they decided to turn back and return to the village. "We came and we still haven't found anything to clue us in." Grumbled Kurgane.

"And we weren't able to get near the castle for a closer look." Commented Kuro as he leaned back against Kurogane.

"Mokona didn't feel any strong power." Mokona frowned as she now hid under Sakura's jacket.

"So Sakura-chan's feather is also a no-show." Frowned Fai.

Another horse walked past them from a distance, "Ah!" Sakura gasped noticing him.

"It's Grosum-san." Commented Fai.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Asked Kuro looking up at Kurogane.

Kurogane huffed, "There's nothing he can find over there. Just a castle."

They entered the town to see the people mourning and tiredly returning to their homes in exhaustion. "They still haven't found the child, huh." Frowned Sakura.

Further up ahead they spotted the doctor consulting a mother and her young daughter before bidding them farewell. "A house call doctor?" Asked Syaoran has he dismounted from his horse.

"Yes. Many of the friends of the child who vanished last night have taken quite a shock at the news. Were you able to borrow the book?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes. The Mayor loaned it to us." Replied Syaoran.

"If you find anything, the princess you say you saw last night or anything else, the most trivial thing might help. Please tell me. Getting the children back even one day earlier will make a world of difference." Grieved Kyle.

"What about Crystal-chan?" Questioned Kuro as Kurogane dismounted the horse first.

"After examining her, she does indeed have a cold and a mild fever. It'd be best if she just rested these next few days. I gave her something sweet to sooth the pain so she will be asleep for the rest of the night." Replied Kyle as they walked back to the house.

"Thank you for looking at her Kyle-san, I really appreciate it." Bowed Fai to the man.

Kuro dismounted from the horse and let Kurogane and Syaoran put them away in the stables before following after Fai and Sakura into the house. Kuro made a quick peek into the room Crystal to see that she was sleeping soundly and not as heavy as she had been doing so earlier. Fai too checked in on her, but left her sleeping. They had a quick dinner with Kyle before returning to their rooms, leaving Crystal downstairs to recuperate.

Kuro laid on his bed starring up at the ceiling as Kurogane was trying to grab Mokona after she started to tease him. He looked over across the room to Syaoran still engrossed into the book and Fai questioning its contents. "It says a little bit about the reign of princess Emerald three hundred years ago. There was a dire situation then. Plants wouldn't grow, it was just terrible."

"Is anything written about the legendary bird and the feather it gave away?"

"No. But the king and queen suddenly passing away and the children vanishing seem to be true."

"That means that the princess _did_ kidnap them, doesn't it?"

"I can't be sure." Replied Syaoran as he closed the book. "Written records and history books don't necessarily reflect what actually happened."

***Later that Night***

Down in the examination room where Crystal slept a dark shadow appeared at the window and as if in a trance, Crystal sat up in the bed. Looking to the window, she saw the dark shadow and stepped out of bed, looking out the window. "A black bird…"

Without another word uttered from her mouth, Crystal walked out of the room and padded to the front door. Opening it, she stepped out into the cold night following after the bird slowly, falling in line behind other children whom were entranced by the bird.

Completely unaware of what was happening around her, Crystal wasn't aware of Sakura following after her and the children. "I-I'm going to lose them and Crystal-chan if I don't hurry!" Sakura cried as she climbed down the tree located right at her bedroom window, and hurried after them and into the woods.

'_They're heading toward the castle! But why?! There's no way to cross the river, they'll all be swept away!_' Cried Sakura in thought as she watched them stop at the rivers edge. The princess raised her hands and as if by magic, the river calmed down tremendously and one by one, the children hoped and skipped across the water, Crystal included.

Sakura cried out and tried to follow after them when she began to feel faint, "No… I-I can't, sleep now…" Sakura's body shut down and she fell to the soft snow unconscious, unaware of what was to come to her.

**End Chapter 15**

* * *

_The audience applauded loudly as Joci, Crys & Kuro bowed to the audience.  
_

Joci: Thank you, thank you.

Crys: Wow! What a reading today!

Kuro: I'll say, and what a way to end this reading too.

Joci: I try to be nice, but I can't give _everything_ away now can I.

Crys: Oh! As a reminder, please please please stop at our Comment/Review table! I'd love to compare thought's to my own of the reading! Thank you again for coming today!

Kuro: Share your time with your friends and family and bring a few along for the next reading. New and familiar faces are always welcome.

Joci: That's all for now, tune in for the next reading soon. Take care everyone!

_The manager watched as the three bowed before leaving the stage, and the audience gave a final applause for the night before gathering their belongings and filing out of the theater. After checking the theater herself, the manager closed up until the next reading._


	17. Jade Act 4 Chap 16

Joci: How are we on time?

Kuro: You still have roughly 10 days since we are not counting the 14th and 15th as working days for Cosplay work.

Crys: What's the matter Joci?

Joci: Crunch time. The con I'm going to this months is literally two weeks away. Going away next weekend for a movie premier is gonna take up some partial time to get last minuet work done, but I can manage I think so long as I work diligently a few hours each day.

Kuro: But you also need to please the audience. It's only fair.

Joci: With you insisting, I'll try and get this act done before then.

Crys: So are we going to start?

Joci: Yes. Let the audience in please!

_The manager waved and signaled her crew to open the doors. People of the audience walked in, stripping their scarfs and gloves as they entered the cozy theater. The theater began to fill quickly for the anticipated reading._

Crys: Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you all for coming today, and what a beautiful day it is too! Before we begin, I'd like to inform you all of our comment/review table that will be up and provided for you all to stop by and leave a word or two of your thoughts on tonight's reading for you all. Also, there is a drawing that you can check out by Joci that goes along with this act. ** wolfgirl17591. deviantart art/Searching-for-Clues-324558192 **(To view, just copy the link and remove the spaces between).

Kuro: And on a further note, I'd like to remind you all that our creator Joci has no right's over CLAMP's work, '_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle'_. This is purely her imagination at work and she is sharing it with you all.

Joci: Thank you for the info Kuro, Crys. Now, are you both ready for the reading?

Crys & Kuro: Yes!

Joci: All right, we shall begin then.

_The manager looked on as the lights dimmed and curtains closed on the isles as the spotlight shined brightly on the three on stage._

Joci: Ladies and Gentlemen of the audience, today we present to you, **Jade Act 4 Chap 16** of '_The Lost Children'..._

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_"My child!" Shrieked a woman._

_"Something's happened last night." Stated Fai._

_Syaoran ran past them with Sakura trailing after him along with Fai and Kurogane whom was stuffing Mokona into his jacket sleeve since Mokona had jumped from Sakura to greet him. "Come on Crystal-chan, we best go to-" Kuro took Crystal's hand in his own and found it freezing cold. "Crystal-chan, are you all right?"_

_Crystal shook her head slowly, "I-it's just a cold, I think?" Crystal sniffled._

_..._

_Kuro weaved through the people and spotted Kurogane, bringing Crystal over to him and tugging on Kurogane's coat to gather his attention. "Chichiue."_

_Kurogane looked down at Kuro and noticed how bundled up Crystal was. Crouching down to their eye level, he immediately spotted the problem. "She's sick, why did you take her out side?"_

_"She insisted. She didn't want to worry Fai-san." Kuro protested._

_At the mention of his name, Fai turned and looked down at the three of them, "Crystal-chan, is it true?" Asked Fai as he leaned over and felt her forehead. _

_Crystal then began to cry and Fai picked her up from the ground as a man shouted_

_..._

"_Shall we go back to my home? We can have breakfast." Resorted Kyle when he noticed Crystal's condition. "Oh my, is she all right?"_

_"She's gotten a cold I'm afraid. She was trying to be strong by hiding it." Remarked Fai shuffling her in his arms to get her to raise her head for the doctor to see._

_"It appears she has the normal symptoms for a cold, but I could take a look once we're inside the house in one of my examination rooms."_

_..._

_"Is Crystal-chan okay?" Asked Sakura as she walked into the room with Syaoran behind her. Kuro stood in the doorway as Kurogane was leaning against the wall, listening to the conversation and trying to ignore Mokona whom was crawling all over his back._

_"Crystal-chan has a cold. The doctor is going to look at her after breakfast. She'll need plenty of rest in order to get better." Advised Fai._

_"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't want to be o-of any I-inconvenience." Cried Crystal._

_"Don't worry about that, Crystal-chan. Just work on getting better." Assured Syaoran._

_"Rest well." Agreed Sakura before following after Syaoran, out of the room._

...

_"To the people of the town of spirit, that legend is a fact." Kyle replied._

_"You're saying a historical fact?" Questioned Syaoran._

_"The country of Jade has had some good written histories. Three hundred years ago, the princess emerald actually existed. Her parents did in fact die suddenly, and one by one, children went missing from the castle's town." Stated Kyle._

_"Is what happened to the children also written?" Asked Syaoran._

_"It says, 'no parents were ever able to hold their children in their laps again.'" Kyle voiced._

_..._

_"There is a history book that tells of the events three hundred years ago in this country. In it is written the story of princess emerald with more detail than I could ever tell it. I've read it several times, but I cannot find anything there that can help with our present troubles._

_"I suggest you read it, then leave this town as soon as you can, before an event occurs that cannot be undone." Warned the Mayor as he offered Syaoran the book._

_"Thank you very much for the advice. However, we have things that we must do." Remarked Syaoran as Fai helped Sakura up from the couch._

_..._

_"That is the northern castle."_

_Kuro looked across the massive, fast flowing river, to the ruined castle that was nearly destroyed. "I don't see any structure we could use to cross." Comment Kuro checking up and down the river as Kurogane approached it for a closer inspection with the horse._

_"Kurogane will wade across?" Asked Mokona as she jumped down onto Kuro's shoulder from Kurogane's jacket._

_"Impossible. Especially if someone had kids with them." Replied Kurogane quickly pulling back away from the rushing river._

_Referring to the history book, "It seems the river was here 300 years ago too." _

_"How did they get to the castle back then?" Questioned Fai._

_"It looks like there was a bridge here. And there is no other description as to how they crossed the river."_

_"So we have to assume that there is no way to get the children to the castle." Summed Fai._

_..._

_***Later That Night***_

_Down in the examination room where Crystal slept a dark shadow appeared at the window and as if in a trance, Crystal sat up in the bed. Looking to the window, she saw the dark shadow and stepped out of bed, looking out the window. "A black bird…" _

_Without another word uttered from her mouth, Crystal walked out of the room and padded to the front door. Opening it, she stepped out into the cold night following after the bird slowly, falling in line behind other children whom were entranced by the bird._

_Completely unaware of what was happening around her, Crystal wasn't aware of Sakura following after her and the children. "I-I'm going to lose them and Crystal-chan if I don't hurry!" Sakura cried as she climbed down the tree located right at her bedroom window, and hurried after them and into the woods._

_'They're heading toward the castle! But why?! There's no way to cross the river, they'll all be swept away!' Cried Sakura in thought as she watched them stop at the rivers edge. The princess raised her hands and as if by magic, the river calmed down tremendously and one by one, the children hoped and skipped across the water, Crystal included. _

_Sakura cried out and tried to follow after them when she began to feel faint, "No… I-I can't, sleep now…" Sakura's body shut down and she fell to the soft snow unconscious, unaware of what was to come to her._

_..._

* * *

**Jade Act 4 Chap 16**

***Morning***

Kuro shuffled out of the bedroom scratching the back of his head before heading toward the stairs to check on Crystal when Mokona's cry startled him, "Sakura is gone!"

A ruckus from downstairs caught their attention, "I want the outsiders down here now!" Demanded a man as he stalked upstairs.

"Stop a moment, please!" Demanded Kyle.

The man reached the top of the stairs and nearly bumped into Kuro who was trying to get past him, only to be grabbed by the back of the collar of his jacket, "Hold it right there! Children have disappeared again! This time seven of them!"

"Wait, please! None of these people went out last night!" Vouched Kyle as he got the man to release Kuro from his hold. Once he did, Kuro bolted down the stairs.

"What about the other two?!"

Kuro pushed past other men, ignoring their intimidation and weapons and shoved open the door to the examination room to find the bed sheets tousled and Crystal no where to be seen. "S-she's gone." Wined Kuro, "Crystal-chan's gone!" Kuro shouted startling the men.

"They both got out and you didn't notice it doctor?!"

"Crystal-chan was sick. The medication I gave her should have kept her asleep all night. Sakura-chan though, I can't believe that she's gone too."

The man growled, "No! That girl might have _taken_ the children away with her! With her unbelievable story about seeing the golden-haired princess, she could have kidnapped the children using the legend as an excuse!" The man shouted as he drew his gun and aimed directly for Syaoran's face. Syaoran reacted out of defense and kicked the rifle out of the mans hands, spinning it in the air as it did so.

On instinct, Kurogane rushed forward and grabbed the rifle out of the air, cocked it, and tackled the man to the ground holding the barrel directly to the back of his head. All the men gasped in shock and fright, "A man who points a weapon should be prepared to die by one." Kurogane hacked.

"Hyuu! Kuro-sama, that was a thing of beauty." Fai smiled.

The man below Kurogane groaned and shouted, "Let me go! Dammit!"

"We had nothing to do with the disappearance of your children." Voiced Syaoran.

"Though, I hardly doubt you believe us when two of our own are now gone as well." Remarked Fai.

"Of course we don't! Until we find our children, you guys are the most suspicious people around!" Yelled the man.

"We'll look for them. We'll find out where and why the children vanished. We'll find them, and find the most important person in my life!" Demanded Syaoran.

At that remark, Kurogane reluctantly let the man go beneath him, but not after clubbing him in the shin with the butt end of his rifle. Kyle ushered the men out of his house and Kuro was left standing in the door way to the examination room, taking in every detail he could about it. He wasn't aware of the others approach until Kurogane pulled him out of the doorway to let Fai and Syaoran enter the room and look for any signs. "Oi, snap out of it."

Kuro glared up at Kurogane in anger, but Kurogane could see the sadness in his eyes as well. Kurogane ruffled a hand through the boys hair and brought him to the side of his body, "Calm down, we'll find her soon enough. That princess of his too, along with all of the other children. Stay focused and don't dwell on what could possibly have happened. Thoughts like that get you no where fast."

Kuro slightly nodded into Kurogane's side and grabbed onto the cuff of his jacket sleeve tightly to hold. "No sign of any sort of struggle." Noticed Syaoran.

"It's as if Crystal-chan just up and left. She didn't even stop for a moment to put her shoes or coat on." Commented Fai as he saw the two items where he last put them the evening before.

"I want to check Sakura-hime's room." Syaoran stepped passed Kurogane and Kuro and hurried up the stairs while they followed after him.

Stepping into the room, Kuro shivered from the chill draft that was coming in from the window. "Sakura-chan left by the window?" Wonder Fai as they crowded around the open window which had a blanket covered partially in snow hanging out of it. "Perhaps she was kidnapped by the golden-haired princess like the legend says."

"Or maybe she saw the one who was kidnapping the kids." Offered Kurogane.

"Syaoran-kun, do you really think that a princess from 300 year old legend kidnapped the children?" Asked Fai.

"I can't say who did it yet. But I had an opportunity to ask Doctor Kyle. It seems that there aren't any people who can do 'witchcraft' or 'magic' in this country." Syaoran stated.

"So the official line is that no one can use anything like magic?"

"So it seems. Even reading the history book, aside from the incident with Princess Emerald three hundred years ago, I didn't read about any unusual phenomena." Commented Syaotan.

"Lets say that for some odd reason that Princess Emerald was resurrected, if she were in fact near this window, wouldn't Mokona have sensed her?" Asked Kuro.

"Mokona hasn't sensed a thing since we came to this world." She commented from atop of Kurogane's head.

"You were fast asleep!" Growled Kurogane as he snatched her from his head.

"Any really strong power would have woken Monoka up!" She clarified flapping her arms and ears.

"As we saw in Crystal-chan's room, none of the locks were tampered with. The children didn't struggle or make loud sounds. And there wasn't any strong power. So who was the Princess that Sakura-chan saw?" Wondered Fai.

"We need to check for clues outside." Stated Syaoran.

Upon agreeing, everyone grabbed their jackets and Kuro, Fai, and Syaoran secured gloves on their hands before heading down stairs where they spotted the doctor at the table by the door going through his medical bag. "Oh! I really must apologize for the terrible way the townsmen treated you." Apologized Kyle.

"It's quite all right, I certainly understand how they feel now, worrying about their children and all." Sighed Fai.

"Yes, both your relatives, right? Crystal-chan and Sakura-chan, both missing." Frowned the Doctor.

"You have another appointment?" Questioned Syaoran eyeing the bag.

"I thought I'd make the rounds on the remaining children. For the sake to ease their worried as well as their parents. Are you all going out?"

"Yes, we have more research to do." Stated Syaoran.

"Very well, but I'd be careful, the townsmen still aren't convinced that you may not be apart of their children's kidnapping." Warned Kyle before returning to his office for a few more supplies.

Kuro held onto Kurogane's right hand as they followed Syaoran and Fai out the front door, only to be stopped by one of the townsmen from earlier that morning, "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"To look for clues as to where your children as well as my own daughter and little sister have gone." Stated Fai calmly to the man.

"I'm going with you! If I let you go out alone, you could do anything without us knowing!" Yelled the man frustrated, only to be caught off guard when Syaoran stalked over to him and look up at him with a fierce stare, "Wh-what do _you_ want?!"

"I have a question to ask you. I heard from the mayor that you've had crop failures for the past few years." Commented Syaoran as they continued their tread through town and made their way toward the woods.

"Yeah, that's right! It was all we could do to feed ourselves!"

"Grosum-san owns most of the land in town, correct?" Questioned Fai.

"What'd you do about the rent money?" Asked Kurogane looking over his shoulder to the man following after them.

"He promised to wait for it! Kyle-sensei struck a bargain for us with Grosum-san! If the doctor hadn't spoken for us, we'd have been forced out of town already."

"Really now. Meaning that these past several years, Grosum-sans earnings have been rather low as well." Summed up Fai.

Kuro watched as Syaoran had remained silent the rest of the conversation, striving ahead to find something about his Princess where abouts.

The man grumbled behind them as they entered the woods and continued to walk on, "You guys came on horses didn't you? Why not ride them now?"

"A good thing for you we didn't. We'd have gotten away from you on horses." Chuckled Fai as he now held onto Kuro's hand while Kurogane was examining the path leading toward the castle.

"It's no good." Sighed Kurogane looking ahead at the path from his crouched position. "The snow that fell last night covered any tracks that might have come through here."

Syaoran looked to the man, "You've already searched the area around the town, right?"

"Of course we did!" Shouted the man.

"How about the castle?"

"We searched right up to the front of it. But with the river, we couldn't get across." The man groaned out.

They then decided to return to the village since they had no luck finding anything that might had gone on during the night.

"How can you guys be so calm? You're missing two of your own member's aren't you?"

"It you're looking at the kid and saying he's calm, then you're blind as a bat." Growled Kurogane. "And the boy there is just as worried for the little one."

***A Dungeon***

Sakura woke slowly, gathering her bearing's and quickly remembering what had happened before she fell asleep. "The children!" Jumping from the ratty old bed she laid on, she ran for the door, only to be halted in her tracks and falling to the floor roughly. "It's so dark." She commented as she sat up and heard rattling behind her like chimes, "Chains?! Where am I?"

A moment passed when Sakura sensed an aurora around her, "Who's there?!" She turned and shrieked, "The Princess?! Oh my, I-it's only a picture of her.."

A soft timp started to sound and as it got closer, there were more that followed after it. Sakura got up slowly, wary of the chains and walked over to the door and gasped as she witnessed multiple children walking by her in a daze. '_Where are they all going?_' Sakura wondered when she spotted a glimpse of blond hair among the many children. "Crystal-chan!" Sakura shouted and tried pulling the door open.

Looking through the doors grate, she spotted the stick being used as a lock on the door. Looking around the room, Sakura began to think about how to get out when the clink behind her reminded her she needed to get untangled from the bed. Grasping the chain, she began to tug, "Come on, I-it's a really old bed! Just, a little more-" Sakura tugged with all her might when she heard the bed stool break and snap off, "It broke!" She cried in excitement.

Moving back to the bed, she grabbed an old worn out bed sheet and tore into it, tearing it into long thread's before tying one end like a lasso. Slipping it through the grate, she gently edged the lasso over the wooden stick and hooked it, pulling it up enough to dislodge the stick from the lock, '_It's unlocked!_'

Gathering the long chain link into her hands, she hurried after the children down the corridor and further down stairs that opened to a very large, open room with decaying and rotten toys littered around.

'_There's so many picture's of the princess. I must be in the castle! But they are supposed to be in ruins._' Looking around the room, she noticed Crystal crowded around other children by one of the portraits when a boy pushed it, revealing a hole in the wall where the children were lined up to crawl into it, Crystal included whom looked like she had all ready been in there once. "Wait! Don't go in there!" Cried out Sakura, now gathering all the attention of the children, Crystal included.

Turning to face her, the children advanced slowly on Sakura whom was backed into a wall with no escape, she screamed in fright.

***The edge of town***

"We came all this way and didn't find a single thing!" Yelled the man in frustration as they were approaching the edge of the woods that revealed the town.

A sudden movement caught Kuro's eyes and soon spotted the cause, "It's him. Grosum-san." Pointed out Kuro whom still held onto Fai's hand.

"You're right, the guy's dripping wet too. I'll bet ya he's cold." Stated Fai as they watched him enter the town with his horse. He suddenly turned and glanced at them, "Oh my, he's looking this way now." Fai grinned.

"There's no way any amount of snow could have gotten him that wet." Stated Kurogane glaring at the man.

"Maybe he fell in the river in front of the castle." Muttered Kuro.

"Since hearing that old legend, nobody from the village would go anywhere near that castle unless they had a real good reason!" Argued the man beside them.

"Which means he must have had a really good reason." Summed Fai as he gave the man a wave in greeting's, only for him to quickly turn forward and continue to enter the town.

"There's one other thing I want to check on." Stated Syaoran leading them into the town and over to the Mayor's house once again. Syaoran knocked on the door and the woman whom answered the door the day before answered it again. "May we come in, I have a few question's for the Mayor." Syaoran stated.

"Y-yes, please come in." She stepped aside and let them enter the home of the Mayor. They were ushered into the living room where Syaoran and Fai took a seat on the sofa while Kuro went to stand next to Kurogane, grabbing a hold of his coat sleeve as he did so. Kurogane ruffled his hair a bit before the Mayor walked into the room and took his seat across from Syaoran and Fai.

"Welcome back, have you found anything on the where a bout's of our children?" Asked the Mayor.

"No, not yet. I was hoping to ask if you had a log book of the children who vanished and the dates that they did." Stated Syaoran.

"You want to know which child vanished and when?" Asked the Mayor.

"Yes. I want to know if each of these incidents were recorded." Syaoran clarified.

The man yelled from behind them, "We don't have any police force in town! We gather ourselves together to protect the town when we need to. If anything happens, we report it to the Mayor." The man clarified.

Kuro glared at the man for his insistent yelling, it was starting to hurt his ears.

"Of course I recorded everything from the time the first child vanished." The Mayor replied.

"Could you show it to me?" Asked Syaoran.

"Why would you want to see that?" Wondered the Mayor.

"I have a feeling it is a clue that might help us find the children." Informed Syaoran.

The Mayor nodded in agreement and stood to fetch the book. He returned with it moment's later and handed it to Syaoran, "I hope with this information, you'll be able to help us."

Syaoran nodded and began to follow Kurogane, Kuro and Fai out the front door with the man following behind after him. "Don't you dare lose that! It's the only town record!" Yelled the man as Syaoran opened it and began looking through it as he walked down the steps and along the path of the Mayor's house.

"Okay." Replied Syaoran as he kept his face down in the book, unaware of the stone that was hidden beneath the snow's surface, thus falling face first into the snow.

The man yelled, "Ahh! Quite reading while you're walking!"

"Earlier he did the same thing while on a horse." Chuckled Fai as Kurogane walked over and grabbed the scruff of Syaoran's jacket and pulled him up from the ground with his free hand, since the other was being held by Kuro. "I must say, I'm quite worried now for Sakura-chan, Crystal-chan and the children.

Over with Syaoran, Kuro reached out and began to brush snow off of Syaoran as Kurogane placed him back on his feet, "Don't rush things. You may miss the very thing you're trying to find." Kurogane advised.

"R-Right." Affirmed Syaoran as he paused to take a mental breather before noticing the doctor in a child's bedroom. "Kyle-sensei seems very busy."

"This town never had a doctor until two years ago when he came!" Explained the man, "He doesn't just help the sick and wounded, he also watches after and plays with the kids. He's a great doctor!" The man ranted on as he continued walked into town with Kurogane, Kuro and Fai, unaware of Syaoran whom stayed behind a little bit and witnessed quite a discovery.

"Where'd Syaoran-kun go?" Wondered Kuro noticing his disappearance.

Kurogane and Fai stopped and spotted Syaoran running after them to catch up, "Find something?" Asked Fai.

"I think I know who's behind the children's disappearance." Stated Syaoran.

"How did you figure that out?" Asked Kurogane.

"I just saw a child partially climb into his window and pointed to the sky. He said 'A black bird', but there were no birds that he was pointing to." Syaoran explained.

"So, you believe that the doctor is behind it?" Asked Fai.

"Yes." Stated Syaoran.

"He took Crystal-chan and Sakura-chan last night and all of those kids without being noticed?" Asked Kuro.

"No they were hypnotized." Explained Syaoran. "All the children and Crystal-chan were examined by him yesterday. Sakura-hime wasn't examined by him, so Kurogane-san is most likely right. Sakura-hime may have noticed the children leaving the homes and hurried after them so as to not lose them. She must have then got taken by Kyle-sensei when she followed them."

"So, how do we catch the bastard and get the kids back?" Asked Kurogane.

"We'll need a decoy." Said Syaoran looking down at Kuro.

"I'm going to have to be examined by the doctor, aren't I." Stated Kuro.

"To rescue Sakura-chan, Crystal-chan and the children, yes." Stated Syaoran.

"Now that we know who it is, how do we get the doctor to examine Kuro-kun?" Wonder Fai.

"Kyle-sensei probably won't get home until later in the evening. Until then, I'd like to speak to Grosum-san and ask for his assistance." Said Syaoran.

"Shall I accompany you then, Syaoran-kun? Kuro-rin can take Kuro-kun home and start planning how things will go tonight." Asked Fai.

"That is not my name, my name is Kurogane!" Yelled Kurogane in frustration before taking Kuro's hand into his own and stomping the rest of the way through town and back to the house, leaving a stunned Syaoran with a laughing Fai behind.

**End Chapter 16**

* * *

_The lights slowly returned as the spotlight was shut off and the curtains in the isles were pulled back to open the isles for the audience whom stood and applauded to the three whom were bowing on stage.  
_

Joci: Thank you, thank you!

Crys: We hope you all enjoyed this evenings reading, please, please stop for a moment on your way out at our Comment/Review table, it would be very appreciated.

Kuro: Please do come again and bring a friend with you to share the experience.

Joci: Also, be on the look out for the remaining readings for this act. We hope to have them posted within the week, and the other following soon after. Thank you all again for coming, we do hope to see you all soon.

_Joci, Crys and Kuro bowed and gave a final wave to the audience as the audience members stood and filed out of the theater with their belongings, pausing at the Comment/Review table as they left the theater. The manager walked around and checked for loose articles left behind, glad to have found non as an isle attendant informed her that the theater was cleared to close. Walking to the front doors, she closed them till the next reading that would be open to the audience._


	18. Jade Act 5 Chap 17

Crys: What's happened Kuro.

Kuro: She had last minuet repairs, that's what. She was focused on her convention and managed to get everything together, but her roommates however were a different story and she got sucked in the repairs.

Joci: It was a long weekend.

Kuro: That's your excuse for the late updates?

Joci: Yup. The con totally drained me too, it took days to recover.

Crys: Well, that is true, you went through two tissue boxes in a span of 5 days.

Joci: It was bound to happen since it was in March and I developed allergies late in life. I'm going to crash when the flowers start to bloom, ugh.

Kuro: Well, you up to getting this reading done since we're weeks behind?

Joci: Since when did I make you so bossy?

Kuro: You made me street smart, it comes with attitude.

Joci: Crys, please don't ever turn on me like Kuro.

Crys: Okay!

_Joci stood from her chair and cracked her shoulders, motioning to the manager to get the doors opened._

_The audience was significantly smaller due to the recent cancellations of the shows, but with the help of the World Wide Web, word got out about the reading and loyal audience members returned to enjoy the reading._

Joci: Welcome everyone! It's such a pleasure to see all of you whom returned to us. Before we begin today, I'd like to apologize for the delay. Due to recent events, I was unable to take time to do readings for you all, I hope to change that starting today.

Crys: She's really sorry, and we're going to try our best to help Joci in any way that we can.

Kuro: In other news, we're ready to begin Joci.

Joci: Perfect. Shall we begin then?

The audience applauded as the lights dimmed and a spot light shined down onto the stage, shining brightly onto the three readers.

Joci: Ladies and Gentlemen of the audience, we are so glad to have you here with us today for this reading of _'The Lost Children'_

* * *

_Previously in 'The Lost Children'..._

_..._

_Kuro shuffled out of the bedroom scratching the back of his head before heading toward the stairs to check on Crystal when Mokona's cry startled him, "Sakura is gone!" ... Kuro pushed past other men, ignoring their intimidation and weapons and shoved over the door to the examination room to find the bed sheets tousled and Crystal no where to be seen. "S-she's gone." Wined Kuro, "Crystal-chan's gone!" Kuro shouted startling the men._

_..._

_"Oi, snap out of it."_

_Kuro glared up at Kurogane in anger, but Kurogane could see the sadness in his eyes as well. Kurogane ruffled a hand through the boys hair and brought him to the side of his body, "Calm down, we'll find her soon enough. That princess of his too, along with all of the other children. Stay focused and don't dwell on what could possibly have happened. Thoughts like that get you no where fast."_

_..._

_"As we saw in Crystal-chan's room, none of the locks were tampered with. The children didn't struggle or make loud sounds. And there wasn't any strong power. So who was the Princess that Sakura-chan saw?" Wondered Fai._

_"We need to check for clues outside." Stated Syaoran._

_..._

_The man grumbled behind them as they entered the woods and continued to walk on, "You guys came on horses didn't you? Why not ride them now?"_

_"A good thing for you we didn't. We'd have gotten away from you on horses." Chuckled Fai as he now held onto Kuro's hand while Kurogane was examining the path leading toward the castle. _

_"It's no good." Sighed Kurogane looking ahead at the path from his crouched position. "The snow that fell last night covered any tracks that might have come through here."_

_..._

_"How can you guys be so calm? You're missing two of your own member's aren't you?"_

_"If you're looking at the kid and saying he's calm, then you're blind as a bat." Growled Kurogane. "And the boy there is just as worried for the little one."_

_..._

_***A Dungeon***_

_A soft timp started to sound and as it got closer, there were more that followed after it. Sakura got up slowly, wary of the chains and walked over to the door and gasped as she witnessed multiple children walking by her in a daze. 'Where are they all going?' Sakura wondered when she spotted a glimpse of blond hair among the many children. "Crystal-chan!" Sakura shouted and tried pulling the door open. _

_..._

_'There's so many picture's of the princess. I must be in the castle! But they are supposed to be in ruins.' Looking around the room, she noticed Crystal crowded around other children by one of the portraits when a boy pushed it, revealing a hole in the wall where the children were lined up to crawl into it, Crystal included whom looked like she had all ready been in there once. "Wait! Don't go in there!" Cried out Sakura, now gathering all the attention of the children, Crystal included._

_Turning to face her, the children advanced slowly on Sakura whom was backed into a wall with no escape, she screamed in fright._

_..._

_***The Edge of Town***_

_**...**_

_"Welcome back, have you found anything on the where abouts of our children?" Asked the Mayor._

_"No, not yet. I was hoping to ask if you had a log book of the children who vanished and the dates that they did." Stated Syaoran._

_"You want to know which child vanished and when?" Asked the Mayor._

_"Yes. I want to know if each of these incidents were recorded." Syaoran clarified._

...

_"Earlier he did the same thing while on a horse." Chuckled Fai as Kurogane walked over and grabbed the scruff of Syaoran's jacket and pulled him up from the ground with his free hand, since the other was being held by Kuro. "I must say, I'm quite worried now for Sakura-chan, Crystal-chan and the children._

_Over with Syaoran, Kuro reached out and began to brush snow off of Syaoran as Kurogane placed him back on his feet, "Don't rush things. You may miss the very thing you're trying to find." Kurogane advised._

_"R-Right." Affirmed Syaoran._

_..._

_"I think I know who's behind the children's disappearance." Stated Syaoran._

...

_"We'll need a decoy." Said Syaoran looking down at Kuro._

_"I'm going to have to be examined by the doctor, aren't I." Stated Kuro._

_"To rescue Sakura-chan, Crystal-chan and the children, yes." Stated Syaoran._

_..._

* * *

**Jade Act 5 Chap17**

***Later at the house***

Kyle-sensei entered the house and paused at the door to hang his jacket up when Kurogane came up behind him, "Excuse me Doctor, I think there may be something wrong with my son."

"The boy? What appears to be the problem with him." Asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't spoken much at all today. I think it's because of what happened with my charge's daughter and niece. They were pretty close, especially with the little one." Shrugged Kurogane.

"Where is he?"

"I managed to lay him down in that examination room of yours. I wasn't sure if it was a sign of coming down with a cold or not." Explained Kurogane.

"I'll be happy to have a look at him. It may be a moment or sometime, so if you'd wait out in the hall, I'll be as quick as I can." Suggested Kyle.

"Fine. Just make sure my kid gets better." Kurogane grunted before turning and heading for the stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurogane watched as the doctor entered the room and shut the door behind him. "He's in, now's your chance if you're going to find anything in his room." Stated Kurogane letting Syaoran quietly sneak past him on the stairs and into the Doctor's office.

At the top of the stair's, Fai smiled to Kurogane, "You sounded so concerned for Kuro-kun that Kyle-sensei took the bait."

"Yeah, but now he's going to be just like the others if we can't stop him tonight." Stated Kurogane rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay to be worried. I know that I am, for Crystal-chan and Sakura-chan too." Fai confessed as Mokona hopped out of his jacket sleeve.

"Mokona's worried too. Crystal-chan was really sick, and who knows how she'll be when we find her and Sakura-chan." Frowned Mokona.

"Well, we'll find out tonight now, won't we Kuro-pon." Smiled Fai.

Kurogane grunted and turned to return to their room for a little rest.

***Downstairs***

Doctor Kyle stepped out of the examination room and closed the door behind him and walked across the hallway and into his office where he spotted Syaoran at his desk. "What are you doing?"

Syaoran turned to him acting startled, "I'm sorry, I was hoping to find some medicine for my hand."

Kyle stepped into his office and closed the door behind him, now unaware of Fai and Mokona entering the examination room to check on Kuro. "Kuro looks like he's sleeping." Stated Mokona as she jumped from Fai's shoulder and sat on Kuro's chest.

"It could be the hypnosis Syaoran-kun was talking about earlier." Stated Fai as he drew back the covers and put Kuro's boots on his feet so that he wouldn't be barefoot when leaving in the middle of the night. As a safety precaution, Fai also put the gloves on his hand's as well.

Kuro tossed a little and mumbled in his sleep, "Bird, black bird… Follow bird… Must follow bird…"

Fai gently tucked the boy back in and brushed his spiky bangs back from his face, only for them to reposition back soon after, "Hang in there Kuro-kun. We'll have Crystal-chan and Sakura-chan soon."

"Mokona want's to stay with Kuro." She said as she burrowed under the blankets and got comfortable next to Kuro's head.

"Be careful then, Mokona. And don't forget what Syaoran-kun asked you to do." Reminded Fai.

"Mokona remembers everything when she's awake. It's another one of Mokona's 108 secrets." Mokona giggled.

"So it is then. Well, rest easy and stay with Kuro-kun when he begins to leave. If you see Doctor-san, don't let him see you."

"Okay Fai. I'll see you later." She smiled.

"Yes, see you later than Mokona." Waved Fai before leaving the room and closing the door behind him and returned upstairs to wait with Kurogane for Syaoran to return to the room.

Once Syaoran returned with a small bandage on his hand, he removed the journal he had scoffed from the Doctor's office and began to check the dates with the Mayor's journal. "Just as I thought. Kyle-sensei examined each child that vanished the day before they were found missing the next morning. The Mayor was even kind enough to include Crystal-chan and Sakura-hime in his journal."

"So, we know for sure it's the doctor. What's the next step?" Asked Kurogane.

"We need to warn the mother of her child. She need's to restrain him from leaving." Explained Syaoran.

"I can go warn her." Vouched Fai.

"And the man that was with us, we'll need him to come along and help us with the landscape to find the station where the lever is located for the bridge to stop the water." Syaoran said.

"Fine, I'll go find the idiot." Grumbled Kurogane.

"Thank you Fai-san. Kurogane-san." Bowed Syaoran.

"No, thank you Syaoran-kun. Without your clever detective skills, we may still have no idea whom the culprit was." Smiled Fai. "We'll be back shortly." Waved Fai before leaving the room with Kurogane following after him.

***Later the Night***

Syaoran crouched down along the side of a building with Grosum-san as the snow began to pick up and fall, "Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes. Fai-san said that Kuro-kun had muttered nearly the same thing along the lines as the boy whom I saw earlier in the day." Explained Syaoran watching the front door when it opened slowly and Kuro stepped out, closing the door behind him as he went and walked through the town looking up at the sky as he did so.

"I-I don't believe this." Muttered Grosum.

"Hurry, we need to follow after him." Said Syaoran and they traveled through the town at a far distance from Kuro when a figure covered in black stepped in front of his path and began to lead Kuro further into the woods.

Syaoran and Grosum watched as Kuro walked toward the castle, but pausing at the edge of the once structured bridge. Syaoran hurried forward before the figure shrouded in black could go forward with his next step, "What's the matter, Kyle-sensei?"

The shrouded man was in fact Kyle and he began to plead his case, "I was worried for the child, so I followed after! You said that everyone was watching Grosum-san, so…" Kyle trailed off as Grosum stepped forward from the woods, "Grosum-san! What are you doing here?!"

"Grosum-san isn't the criminal. The fact that he was wet was proof of that." Explained Syaoran turning to Grosum.

"We looked everywhere and couldn't find the children. I went time and time again to check the castle, but with the flow of the river, I could never cross. I tried to construct a device to cross, but…"

"In the process you fell in the river." Finished Syaoran before turning back to face Kyle, "The one who did it knows an easier way to enter the castle." Syaoran then pulled out two books from his shoulder bag, "This is a record of the children who vanished, kept by the Mayor. And these are the medical records kept by Kyle-sensei. For the day's prior to each child's disappearance, you Kyle-sensei, made a series of house calls."

"The people of the town _wanted_ me to visit!" Kyle insisted, "Such coincidental-"

"You asked the first child who disappeared to come by your office so that you could make a proper diagnosis. And right after that, as children started to disappear, you did a checkup of the children saying it was for everyone's peace of mind. You used a hypnosis therapy technique. I heard what the child that you treated today say, 'A black bird'… But the sky the child pointed to was completely clear of birds!" Exclaimed Syaoran.

"Then after you treated Kuro-kun, Fai-san reported to me that he too said something very similar along the lines as the boy whom I saw earlier in the day. You implanted a hypnotic suggestion into the children. On snowy nights when their tracks will be covered over, the children chase imaginary black birds and vanish on their own."

"Then where have the children gone?" Asked Kyle.

"I'd say to the castle, once you stopped the river and crossed it." Replied Syaoran as the river's strength died down tremendously to a slow and steady current.

"How did it happen? How did the river stop?!" Questioned Grosum quite astonished at the sight.

"This book." Stated Syaoran as he held up the history book. "It's the history book of this country that I borrowed from the Mayor. He mentioned that you had borrowed it as well. In it, there are several pages missing. But these pages are removed in such a way as one would never notice while reading." Explained Syaoran as he then exchanged it for another copy. "This is the history book that Grosum-san owns. It contains all the pages. Grosum-san was not too well disposed to us."

"There was animosity between myself and everyone in town, so you assumed that no one would dare to borrow my book." Grosum voiced.

Syaoran held the book up. "The missing pages refer to the underground sections of the castle. There is a large network of passageways and rooms dug in the area beneath the castle. The book also records information on the underground waterways. If there are waterways, then one should be able to devise a way to divert water from the river."

Kyle looked down and covered his face as three figures emerged from the woods along the river, "Well, did the water stop?" Questioned Fai. "We found the spot that Syaoran said would be there and would stop the water. It was hidden and incredibly old, but the mechanisms still worked." Smiled Fai. "It's a machine that stops the river from flowing! And there were sign's that it had been used recently. I imagine there is a similar device inside the castle as well."

The man couldn't take the accuses on the Doctor anymore. "Doctor! It isn't true, right? They say that you kidnapped the children! Say it's a lie!"

A soft chuckle came from the man before he burst into a full-blown heckle. "That sure throws a wrench into my plans, doesn't it? To have some outsiders walk in and prove that I kidnapped the children! When all I wanted was to take what I came here for and leave!"

"D-Doctor!"

"Was it really you who did this?" Asked Grosum as he held the man back from confronting the Doctor.

"There is something in the castle I want. But it's in a place I can't reach. Nobody but a child can get in there."

"You kidnapped the children just for that?!" Yelled Grosum in anger.

"'_Just for that_' you say? You can spout such idiotic words because you know nothing about me!" Yelled Kyle as he bolted for the water, shoving past Kuro who started to fall into the water.

Kurogane jumped into action and grabbed Kuro before he fell into the water as Mokona tossed a puff of power at the Doctor's feet. "Even after all that he's still not awake." Muttered Kurogane as he looked down at Kuro whom was lax in his arms, eyes dull and motionless like a rag doll.

"H-He's walking on the water!" Sputtered Grosum.

"No, he isn't." Replied Syaoran as he got closer to examining the doctor's trail that was glowing. "There's a rock path just beneath the surface!"

Fai walked over to Kurogane as he lifted Kuro in his arms and cradled him in his right arm and found Mokona hiding just under his shirt, "You did very well Mokona, well done."

"What'd you throw at the doctor?" Asked Kurogane as Mokona hopped into Kurogane's free sleeve and showed him a small pouch.

"Syaoran asked me to do that! He took some pieces of that glowing scale from the previous world and grounded it up into dust!"

Syaoran looked ahead at the castle and with clear determination, "Let's go after him."

Syaoran led the way toward the castle, hurrying after the glowing footprints with gust. Grosum and the man followed close behind, then Kurogane at a steadier pace for Kuro's sake, and Fai trailing after them. "Wow! There's not much here that _isn't_ ruined, huh." Stated Fai as he stepped inside the Castle's walls and took a gander around the place.

"There's a stair case!" Exclaimed Syaoran as he noticed the footprints trailed down them. "The castle's mostly collapsed above. If there are children here, they're most likely underground!" He then started to make his way down the stairs, closely followed by the others.

***Down in the Chamber***

Sakura's scream died as she noticed the figure standing amongst the children, "Princess Emerald!"

'_I've been waiting for you_.' Spoke the princess who then turned and pointed to the hole in the wall.

Sakura slowly walked over, passing the children and Crystal as she did so, and peered in. "My feather?!" She gasped in shock as she watched the children whom were inside the crevice work at hitting the ice structure that had her feather sealed away inside it.

With one final hit, the feather then broke free, and the child who freed it, crawled out of the hole and held it out to Sakura, '_This is yours, isn't it?_' Asked the Princess. Sakura hesitantly took the encased feather from the child and fell to her knees in shock, '_I was able to save the children of the town with the power of this feather three hundred years ago. But now that I am dead, nobody sees me any more._' Cried the Princess as the remaining children began to climb out of the hole, one by one before crowding around Sakura and the Princess. '_These children were brought to the castle in order to dig your feather out, and I could do nothing to stop it. But you did see me, and you came here_.' The Princess explained.

***Syaoran and the Others***

"This underground is huge!" Exclaimed Fai as he continued to follow after Kurogane and Kuro from the rear.

"What're these rooms for?" Wondered Kurogane as they past multiple doors.

"Look at all the beds! They're small ones too." Pointed out Fai.

"The footprints ended!" Shouted the man in shock.

Kurogane quickly spotted the reason, "He noticed and took his shoes off." He huffed as he adjusted Kuro from further slipping down his arms.

"There are other footprints here." Stated Syaoran as he crouched down to the floor.

"The children?" Wondered Grosum.

"He probably didn't have time to erase them." Noted Fai looking over Syaoran's shoulder.

"They lead this way!" Pointed Syaoran to a staircase the led further beneath the castle.

**End Jade Act 5 Chap 17**

* * *

_Lights flooded the theater slowly as the audience stood and applauded to Joci, Crys and Kuro.  
_

Joci: Thank you, thank you.

Crys: Please be sure to stop at our Comment/Review table on your way out this evening please. Please leave a word of what you thought of our reading tonight.

Kuro: Spread the word that we're back and bring your friends back who missed out on tonight's reading.

Joci: Sayonara mina! Till next time, farewell to you all. We look forward to seeing you all in our final Act of Jade.

_Crys, Kuro and Joci waved to the audience as the manager paid attention to the people leaving. Her isle attendants checked the seats and deemed them cleared as the door man approached her and announced that the building was empty. She walked to the main doors and closed them for the time being until the next reading._


End file.
